Dulce venganza
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: Todo empezó por un malentendido. Ahora él ha cambiado, Naruto apenas si puede reconocer a quien una vez amó (SasorixNaruto) Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Como de costumbre subiré de dos capítulos, esta historia ya está finalizada y consta solamente de 15 capitulos. La pareja es SasorixNaruto pero tendrá un poco de SasuNaru también

Advertencias: violencia, Ooc, universo alterno, lemon y muerte de un personaje

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La dicha se vislumbra en su rostro al llegar a casa, la que por casi un año ha compartido con él. Porque lo ama y porque sabe que es correspondido

Naruto sonríe al hallarse frente a la mesa, no puede esperar

Una y otra vez alterna la mirada del reloj a la puerta y viceversa. Es extraño que Sasuke demore tanto en llegar, sobre todo a la hora de la comida, ya que es él quien se encarga siempre de traerla

-Teme…- desesperado, tamborilea los dedos sobre la superficie de cristal. Seguro está haciendo algo importante. Nunca entendió como se manejaban en aquel edificio. Solo una vez fue, pero aun así…

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse despeja su mente. Naruto corre en dirección del moreno para abrazarlo

-¿Me extrañaste?- pregunta Sasuke cerca de su oído. El rubio asiente, soltándolo para rodear el cuerpo de su pareja

Confundido al no ver nada, decide preguntar

-¿Y la comida?

-Pide algo a domicilio, me olvidé…

Naruto frunce ligeramente los labios. Sasuke llega tarde y encima no traía la comida. Pero no importa, le alegra tenerlo a su lado

-Tomaré un baño- comenta Sasuke, perdiéndose en el pasillo. Naruto no alcanza a preguntar, escucha la puerta cerrarse y al cabo de unos segundos, el sonido de la ducha se hace presente

Ni bien toma el teléfono, la imagen mental de Gaara ocupa sus recuerdos. Naruto mira detenidamente los números antes de decidirse a marcar a su amigo. Hace tiempo que no sabe nada de él, sería bueno conversar un rato

Decidido oprime el número de memoria y se dispone a esperar. No transcurren más de unos segundos antes de que la conocida voz atienda la llamada

-¿Diga?

-Gaara, soy yo…- Naruto se sonroja al darse cuenta de que no tiene nada importante que decir. Había hecho lo de siempre, ser impulsivo. El silencio del otro lado de la línea no hace más que incomodarlo aun más. -¿Cómo estás?- sonríe a la nada mientras enreda el cable del aparato en su dedo índice

-No muy bien- la voz se oye rasposa y Naruto se remueve incomodo en su lugar. La última vez que había hablado con Gaara fue meses después de iniciar su relación con Sasuke. Desde entonces su amistad se había deteriorado hasta el punto de no saber nada del otro

-¿Te sientes mal, ttebayo?- quiere saber, apretando mas el teléfono, sintiendo sus músculos tensos al meditar la posible idea de que su amigo se encuentre enfermo. ¿Qué clase de amigo era él para no estar al tanto del estado de salud de Gaara?

-No- nuevamente el silencio se interpone entre ambas voces. Naruto se muerde el labio inferior, deseoso de escuchar alguna respuesta más amplia y especifica. Quizás Gaara seguía molesto con él, molesto por haber roto aquel vinculo de amistad que los unía. Ocho meses de distancia habían acabado con la confianza mutua. –Me gustaría hablar contigo

-Estamos hablando- parpadea el rubio, desenrollando el cable lentamente. Un suspiro se hace presente

-Me refiero a que deberíamos vernos- la aclaración consigue arrebatarle una sonrisa a Naruto. Sin duda le emociona la idea de volver a ver a Gaara, de retomar su amistad con él. Así tendría a alguien más en quien confiar. Sasuke era su prioridad pero Gaara lo había sido desde siempre

-¿En dónde y a qué hora?- Naruto se levanta para tomar nota tras oír la seca respuesta de Gaara. Apenas si consigue terminar la llamada cuando el moreno se atraviesa en su campo de visión, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, vistiendo el traje de etiqueta que suele usar en el trabajo. Naruto lo observa confundido

-¿A dónde vas?- le preocupa que Sasuke no esté para la cena, había pedido una deliciosa pizza con doble queso y esperaba poder ver una película con el

-Asuntos laborales- sonríe Sasuke a medias, tomando el picaporte. Naruto baja la mirada al ver arruinada la velada. Bueno, no sería la primera vez, aunque esperaba poder pasar más tiempo con él ese fin de semana

-Pero son las diez- trata una vez más, señalando el reloj sobre la nevera. El moreno chasquea la boca en un rictus de ansias. No esperaba que Naruto lo comprendiera pero sí que lo aceptara. Trabajo es trabajo después de todo…

-Así sean las doce- taja él, devolviéndose sobre sus pasos para depositar un beso corto en los labios de su pareja. Naruto sonríe en medio del contacto labial y no es hasta que el teléfono empieza a repiquetear que ambos se separan. Uno confundido y el otro molesto

-¿Quién…?- Sasuke se encamina hacia el aparato pero el rubio no le da tiempo de responder

-¿Gaara?- Naruto alza la bocina, haciendo un discreto mohín al moreno, este permanece de brazos cruzados, expectante, aun mas al escuchar el nombre pronunciado por Naruto

-¿Qué quería?- pregunta una vez que Naruto deja el teléfono en su lugar. El rubio lo mira desconcertado pero opta por decírselo, son pareja así que no tiene nada de malo

-Comer conmigo- contesta sonriente, acercándose de nuevo a Sasuke para besarlo pero esta vez el moreno evita el contacto, esquivándolo

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que si- Naruto saca el papelillo para entregárselo al pelinegro, esperando su aprobación de algún modo

-No iras- pronuncia el moreno, guardando el trozo de papel en su chaqueta. Naruto frunce el entrecejo. En realidad no le estaba pidiendo permiso

-No seas celoso teme, solo somos amigos- así había sido desde el jardín de niños. Su primera amistad fue Gaara, ambos habían congeniado desde la primera semana de clases. Gaara siempre prefería mantenerse aislado del resto, y Naruto se sentía identificado con él ya que, al comienzo de las clases, tampoco a él lo aceptaban dentro de ningun grupo. Ambos se habían apoyado mutuamente, conviviendo, intercambiando opiniones y conociéndose al otro en medio del tenso ambiente escolar que compartieron. No tenia porque cambiar eso, ellos podían seguir siendo mejores amigos como antes

-¿Amigos?- ironiza Sasuke, esbozando una sonrisa que evidenciaba cualquier sentimiento menos alegría. Naruto asiente de nuevo, confundido por el cambio abrupto del moreno. –Son amigos y me estabas ocultando una cita a mis espaldas

Más que pregunta era confirmación. Naruto desvía la mirada hacia el teléfono. Si Sasuke no fuera tan desconfiado. Aunque entendía vagamente sus temores. Sabia de la relación fallida que tuvo Sasuke con una chica, de ahí debían derivar esas inseguridades tan ridículas

-Puedes llamarlo si quieres- se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Sasuke afila aun más la mirada. -Solo íbamos a comer juntos

Juntos… la palabra hace eco por varios segundos. Sasuke resopla al saberse tomado por idiota

Molesto, se sienta en el sofá, sin despegar ni un instante la mirada del rubio, quien, desconcertado, le devuelve el gesto

-Pensé que tenías asuntos laborales…

-He cambiado de parecer- lo interrumpe, contrayendo levemente las cejas. Naruto parpadea antes de decidirse a hacerle compañía. Tal vez fue mala idea haberle llamado a Gaara

-Si no quieres que vaya, no lo haré- trata de apaciguar la molestia de su novio. No tienen porque discutir por una tontería. Finalmente y con cierta reticencia de por medio, Sasuke accede al reconciliador abrazo, omitiendo la clara advertencia que, supone, Naruto tiene en cuenta

Incomodo, Naruto despierta y somnoliento, estira su brazo solo para encontrarse con el lugar vacio junto a él. Pero Sasuke no tiene que ir a trabajar, es sábado

Confundido, se pone de pie, aliviándose poco después de no encontrar los platos sobre la mesita de noche

Al salir de la habitación, observa a Sasuke sentado en el sofá. ¿Se habría quedado a dormir allí?

Naruto recordaba haber cenado con él y después haberse recostado en el sofá. Había sido Sasuke quien lo llevo a su recamara. Tenía que agradecerle por ello

-Sasuke…- ni bien sus labios evocan aquel nombre, el aludido se dispone a finalizar la llamada. Naruto pestañea, recordando que también tiene que hacer una llamada a Gaara para informarle que no podrá asistir al restaurante. Realmente quería verlo pero si Sasuke no está conforme lo mejor será ceder esta vez. Además, no hacia ninguna diferencia ¿cierto?

Ver de nuevo a su amigo después de varios meses seria un tanto incomodo. Seguro a Gaara le gustaría saber cómo marchaba su relación con Sasuke, temas insignificantes

Naruto fuerza una sonrisa mientras se dirige a la nevera. Solo le quedaban dos semanas libres antes de volver a clases, tenía que disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible con Sasuke. Mira de nuevo el teléfono, sin decidirse a realizar la llamada o esperar otro poco

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Mucho- responde, sirviéndose un poco de jugo. Sasuke sonríe casi de manera imperceptible, tomando los trozos restantes de pizza para arrojarlos a la basura

-Oye, oye. Yo iba a comer- se queja Naruto al darse cuenta de las acciones del moreno

-No sirve- dice tirando el ultimo trozo. Naruto entrecierra los ojos, más que fastidiado al ver su desayuno en la basura. Sabe que a Sasuke le gustan las ensaladas pero él no es ningun conejo

-Me duele la cabeza- da un paso atrás, sosteniéndose la sien con ambas manos. Sasuke se apresura a guiarlo al sofá. Conoce a la perfección los efectos secundarios pero no esperaba que Naruto llegara a presentarlos. Solo fueron tres gotas…

-Si te alimentaras mejor…- el rubio mueve los labios, imitándolo mientras recita de memoria las palabras del otro respecto a comer saludablemente y no aquella comida chatarra

-¿Esta vez veremos la película?- inquiere ansioso, esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Contrario a ello, Sasuke se dedica a negar con la cabeza

-Haré lo que pospuse ayer

-Yo también- afirma Naruto, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el teléfono. Sin embargo, Sasuke niega una vez más

-Ya lo hice por ti

-¿Llamaste a Gaara?- se exalta, previendo lo peor

-Si- se limita a responder, molesto por la reacción inicial del rubio. Esperaba que le dijera que no importaba, que le agradeciera incluso. En cambio, Naruto parecía decepcionado, y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad

-Oh…- es todo lo que sale de los labios de Naruto, un simple suspiro que se desvanece en el aire

Sasuke le resta importancia. Se encamina al perchero para tomar su saco, convencido de que Naruto no saldrá, al menos no ese día. El somnífero aun debía estar haciendo estragos en el rubio, aunque, le sorprendió que despertara tan rápido

-Te veré en la noche- se despide desde el alfeizar de la puerta, viendo de soslayo como Naruto le devuelve el gesto con un sutil movimiento de mano, aun cabizbajo. El moreno rechina los dientes antes de salir, dando un portazo a sus espaldas, ¿había hecho mal?

Mientras tanto, Naruto meditaba sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sin encontrar explicación alguna al sueño repentino que lo invadió. Nunca le había sucedido algo así, quedarse dormido en el sofá y además, no recordaba haber sentido a Sasuke, no tenía el sueño tan pesado como para no darse cuenta de que el muchacho lo cargaba en brazos hasta la recamara

Extraño…

Pero la bruma mental se convierte en preocupación al recordar a Gaara. Solo esperaba que Sasuke no hubiera sido demasiado…grosero

Si tan solo recordara el número, podría llamarle. No importa ya, el sueño se interpone nuevamente en sus pensamientos, forzándolo a recostarse una vez más en el mullido sofá

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, se sobresaltó al despertar, su visión se tornaba borrosa en segundos, forzándolo a cerrar de nuevo los ojos

-Sasuke- llama a la nada, recordando de forma tardía lo enunciado por el Uchiha. Tenía un compromiso pendiente, llegaría tarde

Aburrido, deja escapar un suspiro. Opta por esperar a que el mareo pase para poder levantarse. La pizza le había hecho daño seguramente. Sasuke tenía razón después de todo

Y entonces una idea se hace presente mientras Naruto trata de avanzar a pasos cortos hasta la recamara. Podría sorprender a Sasuke en el trabajo, después podían ir a cenar juntos, o al cine

Si, al cine estaría bien

Sus parpados parecen estar adheridos pero eso no lo detiene, y a tientas, comienza a buscar el resto de sus prendas sobre la cama

No tiene que buscar mucho para dar con los pantalones. Se sienta a la orilla de la cama con cuidado, deseando que la sensación de sueño desaparezca pronto

Lentamente consigue vestirse. Está por salir de la recamara cuando la conocida melodía atraviesa sus oídos

-Olvido su celular- murmura, palpando la cama con ambas manos. Una razón más para ir al trabajo de Sasuke. Seguro el Uchiha se volvería loco cuando se diera cuenta de la ausencia de su móvil, Sasuke era muy quisquilloso en ciertos aspectos y Naruto sabia que su empleo le exigía llevar el teléfono consigo a todas partes, en caso de que se presentara alguna junta como la de ayer

Entretanto, la melodía se repite de nuevo. Naruto espera a que termine la canción pero una nueva melodía se hace presente, una más corta y suave, anunciando un mensaje y no una llamada como las anteriores

Si tan solo…

A prisa se dirige al baño para enjuagarse el rostro. El agua fría consigue el efecto deseado y tras unos minutos, Naruto siente la vista más nítida, su mente mas despejada

Curioso, decide leer el mensaje. Si es de importancia, tendrá que apresurarse en llevárselo a Sasuke, entonces su sorpresa se arruinaría porque tenía pensado sorprenderlo más tarde, cuando se sintiera mejor y hubiera comido un poco

Y la sonrisa rápidamente se borra de sus labios al abrir el mensaje de texto

"Sasuke-kun, ¿ocurrió algo?, estaba preocupada, te estuve esperando hasta tarde en tu oficina"

Miles de aguijones parecen incrustarse en su pecho, uno a uno, abriéndole una herida considerable

Naruto apenas consigue llegar a la cama antes de que un nuevo mareo lo asalte. Permanece incrédulo, escéptico de que Sasuke pudiera hacer una bajeza así. El no lo engañaría ¿cierto?

Porque él lo ama

Porque Sasuke también lo ama…

Pero eso no evita que las lágrimas caigan una a una sobre las sabanas, humedeciendo todo a su paso

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Capitulo 2. Primeras impresiones

El día le había pasado desapercibido, entre las dudas y el sueño. La tristeza y la imposibilidad de hacer algo al respecto

-Naruto…- la voz de Sasuke, anunciando su regreso, solo consigue alterar mas al rubio, quien, aun soñoliento, encoge las piernas y se cubre con las sabanas, optando por hacerse el dormido. No puede verlo a la cara, no después de su descubrimiento. -¿Naruto?

Su semblante cambia rápidamente al contemplar al aludido dormir plácidamente sobre la cama. Sus sospechas mal infundadas le habían forzado a regresar más pronto de lo previsto

Y la sonrisa se ensancha en sus labios a medida que se acerca al colchón. Lo ha deseado toda la tarde, finalmente podrá tener un poco de intimidad con Naruto, desfogarse en el cuerpo que varias veces ha poseído. No importa cuántas sean, siempre desea tomarlo una vez más

Despacio, desliza las manos bajo las sabanas, buscando palpar la suave piel trigueña. Pero apenas el contacto se hace presente, Naruto lo aparta con brusquedad, rompiendo con la falsa postura que había adoptado para evitar enfrentar a su pareja. No hay alternativa, tendrán que discutir y el dolor de cabeza aun persiste

-Creí que me esperarías para ver una película- comenta Sasuke, omitiendo la enorme falta hacia su persona. Naruto se da la vuelta al escucharle, no piensa seguir fingiendo más. Mentiroso, hipócrita…

-Y yo pensé… que estarías en una junta- siente su lengua trabarse pero no es suficiente impedimento para evitarle hablar. La decepción aun embarga sus sentidos

Incrédulo, Sasuke arquea una ceja, sopesando el hecho de que Naruto lo haya seguido. No, de inmediato descarta la inverosímil idea. Ni siquiera su hiperactivo chico lograría sobreponerse tan rápido a los efectos del somnífero, aun lo observa pestañear con cansancio desde su lugar

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?- pregunta con desdén, entrecerrando los ojos al ver como Naruto trata de levantarse. No lo hará, no importa cuánto lo intente, sus piernas flaquean cada vez que logra ponerse de pie

-¿Esto te dice algo?- inquiere Naruto, arrojando con torpeza el móvil sobre las sabanas. Sasuke lo toma de inmediato, comprendiendo al instante la actitud reticente del rubio. Un simple y estúpido descuido

-Si- sonríe irritado. –Que has estado husmeando mis artículos personales

El cuerpo de Naruto se pone rígido al escuchar semejante excusa. Tambaleante, logra llegar hasta la puerta. Maldiciéndose una y otra vez por haber sido tan estúpido

-Lo que sea que estés pensando- suspira Sasuke, poniéndose de pie para bloquearle el paso al chico. –Cualquier conjetura que tengas es equivoca

-¿Quién es, Sasuke?- su voz se ha tornado mas hueca, carente de emociones. Sasuke lo nota pero se mantiene en su sitio

-Te he dicho que estas tergiversando la situación

Pero Naruto ha dejado de prestarle atención. Su cuerpo sigue algo entumecido pero se sujeta de la pared para rodear el cuerpo del moreno. No tiene caso seguir discutiendo, Sasuke lo negara, y la sola idea de pensar en el engaño basta para desestabilizar su estado de animo

-¿A dónde piensas ir?- pese a verlo llegar hasta la entrada, Sasuke mantiene su expresión estoica. Sabe que se trata de otra pelea absurda y sin sentido. ¿Cuántas veces no han discutido ya ambos?

Las suficientes para convencerse de que Naruto volverá a su lado

Con dificultad consigue llegar a su destino y con suma torpeza introduce una a una las monedas de su bolsillo en la cabina del teléfono público

-¿Naruto?- el aludido fuerza una sonrisa al escuchar la conocida voz del otro lado de la línea. No tenía a donde más acudir, no había lugar al que retornar. Solo tenía a su amigo

-¿Podemos vernos?- pregunta, sin atreverse a pronunciar el nombre del bastardo que había cancelado la salida entre ellos

Al finalizar la llamada, Naruto mira en derredor, tratando de ubicar las calles, los señalamientos, cualquier cosa le servirá para ubicarse. Si no se sintiera tan mareado. Y es que no había comido nada. Aquel mensaje había terminado por completo con su apetito, con todo…

-¿Qué…?- el restaurante estaba lleno en su totalidad. De suerte habían alcanzado una mesa, tras permanecer formados durante algunos minutos en la fila. Y ahora que finalmente el dialogo fluía entre ellos, Naruto volvía a experimentar el mismo declive en su estado de animo

-Tengo que irme unos meses para estudiar en el extranjero- le aclara nuevamente el pelirrojo, sin dejar de acariciar el dorso de las manos de Naruto. Su primer amigo y su primer amor. Le costaba horrores despedirse de él pero lo hacía con la firme determinación de regresar. No era una despedida, sino un hasta luego

Para lo que importaba a esas alturas. Naruto tenía a Sasuke ahora. No lo necesitaba, ni siquiera como amigo…

Cuan equivocado estaba

-Eso está bien- sonríe Naruto, sin evidenciar la nueva tristeza que rápidamente lo embarga

-Lo está- musita Gaara, mirando fijamente las manos del rubio. Tan suaves. Si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a él. Si Naruto lo haya visto más que como un simple amigo. Entonces, las cosas serian diferentes

Pero ya era tarde para lamentarlo

Dos horas habían pasado desde que Naruto saliera de su casa. Sasuke tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa burlona que amenazaba con surcar sus labios al ver la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Lo había estado esperando, mentiría si lo negara. Aun así, estaba demasiado confiado para llegar a pensar en que Naruto realmente se marcharía

¿A dónde?

No tenía padres. Fue él quien lo acogió hace algunos meses. Irremediablemente atraído por el chico que pasaba las tardes en un orfanato. El encuentro se había dado casualmente, cuando la empresa le hubo exigido revisar los pormenores en la vigilancia exterior de una de las secundarias más modestas de la ciudad. Fue ahí donde lo vio por primera vez. Y desde entonces, supo que lo tendría para él, sin importar que…

-¿Sirvió la caminata para despejar tu mente?- pregunta divertido, hojeando con desinterés el diario. Las facciones de Naruto se tensan pero se fuerza a seguir su camino hasta la recamara. Debe empacar sus cosas, debe buscar otra vez refugio. Justo cuando pensaba haber encontrado no solo un hogar, sino la persona con la que compartiría momentos de dicha, de felicidad

A prisa abre los cajones del armario, sacando cuanta prenda le sea posible. Esta tan distraído que no ha escuchado los pasos acercándose hacia él, y no es hasta que la firme mano se posa sobre su hombro, que el rubio logra reaccionar, salir de su ensimismamiento

-¿Qué rayos haces?- la penetrante mirada de Sasuke lo pone nervioso pero no piensa demostrarlo

-Me voy- logra articular en medio del fuerte nudo que se ha apoderado de su garganta. Ha perdido a su mejor amigo también, ¿Qué mas falta? ¿Qué mas queda que pueda perder aparte del poco orgullo que aún conserva?

Sasuke suspira contrariado, por primera vez siente la desesperación alterando su sistema. Nunca había llegado hasta ese punto con Naruto. Lo más lejos que habían ido, no pasaba de una ridícula disputa verbal y la ignorancia mutua que prevalecía un par de días antes de volver a reconciliarse. Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. Siente que está perdiendo el control sobre la relación, sobre las decisiones y más específicamente sobre Naruto

-Te dije que tergiversaste las cosas- dice deteniéndolo del brazo. Naruto tuerce ligeramente los labios, sin terminar de comprender los rebuscados conceptos de Sasuke. En el fondo sabe que se trata de un simple truco para hacerlo desistir. –Sakura es la hija del vicepresidente de la empresa- resopla fastidiado de tener que explicar más de lo que le gustaría

Naruto lo observa con un atisbo de confusión en la mirada

-Mi relación con ella es meramente laboral

Mentira… sus ojos lo delatan

-No te creo- pronuncia Naruto, zafándose del agarre para retomar su actividad. Los labios de Sasuke se curvan en un paroxismo de rabia

-¿Crees que soy un mentiroso?- gesticula, posando la mirada en los trozos de papel que Naruto ha sacado de entre su ropa. -¿Qué me dices de ti, a donde fuiste?- sin darle tiempo de responder, le arrebata las hojas de las manos. Naruto se pone súbitamente de pie, ignorando las lágrimas calientes que ya descienden por sus mejillas. Habría preferido que Sasuke lo terminara antes, cuando aun no se enamoraba de él, cuando nada le afectaba

-¡Devuélvemelas, Sasuke!- le exige, retándolo con la mirada. Ya es tarde, Sasuke reprime un quedo resoplido antes de romper las hojas por la mitad, repitiendo el procedimiento hasta que ya no quedan más que diminutos trozos ilegibles

Y Naruto pestañea al ver perdidos sus únicos recuerdos junto a su mejor amigo. Un par de fotografías y algunas cartas, lo único que poseía, lo único que guardaba con recelo

Con rabia, rasga la tela de sus pantalones

-No has respondido mi pregunta- insiste el pelinegro, sin perder su semblante impertérrito. Una vez que Naruto se repone del shock inicial, decide responder a la interrogante

-Con Gaara…- sus labios apenas se movieron. Naruto trata de procesar todo, la expresión neutral de su pareja termina por corroborárselo. La culpa…es suya

-A menos que quieras pasar la noche en un albergue, te recomiendo que vuelvas a guardar tus cosas- el rubio lo mira con reproche pero no puede responder de inmediato. Solo sabe que no quiere volver a quedarse solo, a experimentar nuevamente esa sensación de soledad, de tristeza. Nadie lo entendería, todos lo rechazarían nuevamente. Porque no tiene cualidades, no tiene…no tiene nada

Con dificultad vuelve a agacharse para tomar sus prendas

El ambiente en el desayuno se tornó tenso, entre el intercambio de miradas y palabras que urgían ser pronunciadas. Naruto tenía muchas dudas en mente pero se sentía demasiado patético para formular alguna. Simplemente se disponía a picotear las hojas de lechuga, mirando de vez en cuando el apacible rostro de su pareja

-Mañana es un día importante- dice Sasuke, dejando los cubiertos a los costados del plato. Naruto baja la mirada, atento a sus palabras pero incapaz de articular alguna. –Habrá una reunión, posiblemente me sea asignado un nuevo puesto

El rubio opta por ignorarlo esta vez. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo ingenuo que era, ni siquiera sabía que puesto desempeñaba Sasuke en esa dichosa empresa a la que había ido una sola vez

-Quiero que me acompañes- el Uchiha se fuerza a terminar la frase, sumamente indignado al no ver el menor ápice de entusiasmo en el rostro de Naruto. Había tenido que mascar su propia rabia al enterarse del encuentro entre el rubio y Gaara. Pero a su vez había servido para confirmarle el hecho de que había perdido el control de la relación. Tendría que mostrarse más firme, que Naruto entendiera que no se trataba de un estúpido juego. Si eran pareja lo lógico sería mantener aquel lazo, el vínculo mutuo que, aparentemente, se estaba debilitando

-No quiero ir- responde el rubio, dando un prolongado sorbo al vaso de agua. Las cejas de Sasuke se contraen levemente al escuchar la negativa. No le estaba preguntando

-Iras- masculla, presionando con fuerza la servilleta entre sus manos. Enseguida recupera la calma, reparando en la expresión sombría de Naruto

-Solo unos minutos- pronuncia el rubio, jugando con la tela del mantel. Sasuke sonríe a medias, dando por sentado que Naruto ha comprendido por fin lo que con tanto ahínco trataba de expresarle. No más deslices por el momento

Ambos caminaban a la par por los inmensos pasillos del edificio, uno al lado del otro. Sus dedos entrelazados confirmaban que aquella visión no se trataba de dos simples desconocidos. Eran una pareja que, hasta ese instante había pasado desapercibida entre el resto del personal

Naruto no lo mira, mantiene sus ojos puestos en el bullicio de los cubículos. Personas conversando, otras tantas esperando impacientes a que la junta de inicio

Finalmente Sasuke se detiene, propiciando que el chico junto a él lo imite, sin saber exactamente porque han parado en la zona destinada para los fumadores. Irónicamente, la única sección vacía de la construcción

-Me esperaras aquí- las miradas de ambos se cruzan por efímeros segundos. Naruto está por preguntar pero no le da tiempo cuando ve al moreno salir a toda prisa de la sección para después perderse entre los recién llegados

Definitivamente no era eso lo que Naruto tenía en mente. Quedarse aislado del resto lo incomodaba, además, quería aclarar todo, buscar a aquella chica y preguntarle personalmente. Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón y solo había malinterpretado la situación. Además…seguía amando a Sasuke

Lentamente asoma su rostro por el resquicio de la puerta corrediza, mirando a ambos lados, tratando de ubicar entre las decenas de chicas. Sasuke laboraba en el piso superior y los uniformes variaban de color, según la sección designada para cada individuo. El de Sasuke era azul marino pero también resaltaban el negro, blanco y beige, entre otros

De repente una cabellera rojiza llama su atención. Una sonrisa radiante se vislumbra en los labios de Naruto al reconocer a su amigo a la distancia. El parecido logra confundirlo, sin darle tiempo a mediar sobre las razones que llevarían a Gaara a acudir hasta la empresa donde labora el Uchiha

-¡Gaara!- exclama, abriéndose paso entre los empleados, siendo empujado de vez en cuando del hombro por algunos trabajadores. –Gaara yo…- pero la desilusión se hace palpable cuando la mirada apática del joven se cruza con la de él. Ojos color chocolate, no aguamarina. Naruto se rasca la nuca, apenado al reparar en su error. No solo era la tonalidad de los ojos, habían varios rasgos que no notó a la distancia. El joven lo miraba atentamente, esperando alguna explicación para ser detenido a medio pasillo y cerca del inicio de la reunión

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- es el pelirrojo quien decide preguntar tras el incomodo silencio entre ellos

-No- Naruto niega rápidamente con la cabeza. Da un paso hacia la izquierda para permitirle el paso. –Me equivoque, dattebayo- hace una leve inclinación a modo de disculpa. El joven sonríe, analizando a conciencia las felinas facciones

No cabe duda de que el chico es lindo, adorable, simpático y todos sus derivados

-No trabajas aquí ¿cierto?- se vuelve un paso en dirección del rubio, quien, confundido, se limita a negar una vez más. –Lo supuse, eres muy chico- comenta, desviando la mirada. Naruto lo observa un tanto desorientado. Y es que el pelirrojo aparentaba tener más o menos la edad de Sasuke, quien no era más que tres años mayor que él

-Sasori, por cierto- extiende su mano hacia Naruto, ignorando a sus camaradas que no hacen más que apresurarlo

-Naruto- con cierta duda, acepta el saludo, estrechando apenas la mano del joven

-Dicen que la intensidad empleada en el saludo inicial está estrechamente relacionada con el carácter de cada persona- menciona el pelirrojo, reparando en la poca fuerza que uso Naruto para saludarlo

-¿Eh?- pero el rubio no comprende la indirecta. Aun conserva la duda latente sobre la edad del muchacho pero opta por no preguntarlo. -¿Me podrías indicar el lugar de la junta?- trata de no sonar ansioso pero la incomodidad lo delata

-¿Algún conocido que trabaje a…?

-Después ligas- interviene otro joven tras el pelirrojo, de cabello platinado y penetrante mirada. Sasori exhala, sumamente disgustado por la interferencia

-Ven- decide guiar a Naruto a la oficina central, motivado mas por el interés en saber a quien busca aquel bello chico que, porque guste de hacer una buena acción

-Ah…- Naruto apenas si puede seguirle el paso, está demasiado distraído mirando su muñeca siendo apresada por el mayor

Pasan frente al resto de cubículos y secciones, cada una más grande que la anterior. En la parte superior Naruto alcanza a leer algunos de los puestos. Desde secretarias y recepcionistas hasta los cargos de ejecutivos. Pero sin importar cuanto lo intente, no recuerda el puesto que ocupa Sasuke. Jamás se lo preguntó, nunca le interesó saber realmente

-Aquí es- le indica el pelirrojo, mirando la alta puerta metálica. Naruto mira boquiabierto el interior. Computadores en cada esquina, asientos forrados y una plataforma en el centro de la sección. Las celosías son abiertas prontamente por un par de subordinados, permitiendo que la luz se cuele al interior de la oficina

-Gracias- Naruto sonríe en agradecimiento por la amabilidad del joven. Curioso, mira alrededor, en busca de Sasuke. Ve tantos rostros y uniformes entremezclados que por un instante duda en ingresar

-¿A quién buscas?- insiste Sasori, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, fijando con atención su mirada en las orbes azules

-A…

-Seguro te eligen para representar al personal administrativo- se burlaba Suigetsu del semblante iracundo de la pelirroja

-¡Cállate, estúpido!- exclama ella, dando una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla del de cabello blanco. Y a pesar de que el impacto es certero, la sorpresa no se presenta en las facciones del albino, quien, divertido, le dedica una sonrisa burlona a su compañera

-Karin tiene potencial- interfiere el Uchiha, manteniendo su semblante estoico. La fémina lo toma del brazo y restriega su mejilla en la tela del saco. –Al igual que tu, Suigetsu- añade más serio

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- el albino gira los ojos con aparente enfado, se vuelve hacia la puerta con la intención de terminarse la garrafa con agua cuando sus ojos enfocan una silueta más que conocida

Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Naruto. La pareja en turno de su jefe. Lo reconocía perfectamente de aquella vez en que Sasuke lo llevo consigo. El chico le había dado una muy buena impresión, era divertido, enérgico y directo, similar a él

-No sabía que traerías a Naruto- dice, sin dejar de observar al rubio que no deja de sonreír mientras observa a otro sujeto

-¿Qué?- inquiere Sasuke, levantándose de golpe de su lugar. Mira a detalle la escena que se está suscitando a la distancia

Naruto coqueteando con otro tipo, y justamente con quien forma parte de la competencia, lo corrobora al reparar en el uniforme del pelirrojo. Aquella gabardina negra con distintivas nubes rojizas bordadas. Siente la ira acrecentarse entre cada intercambio de palabra

Cada paso que da hacia la puerta, siente perder prontamente los estribos. Seguramente un patético intento de Naruto por desquitarse, y…

No le gusta

No le gusta para nada…

-¿Sasuke?- el rubio parpadea al sentir la fuerte presión en su brazo. El aludido avanza a paso firme, sin volver la mirada atrás ni un momento. Sasori recién se había integrado al resto de subordinados para prestar mayor atención a lo recitado por el dueño de la compañía, Kizashi Haruno. – ¿Sasuke que…?- pero Naruto no logra formular la pregunta, resiente el golpe en su espalda al impactarse con el muro de concreto, apenas un leve quejido escapa de su garganta

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- cuestiona el moreno, sin aflojar el agarre en los brazos de Naruto

-Vine a buscarte, ttebayo

-Me refiero a ¿qué haces en compañía de alguien más?- lentamente frunce el entrecejo

-Le preguntaba por ti- responde Naruto, más nervioso al presenciar como el rostro circunspecto se altera considerablemente

El pelinegro aspira hondo, reprimiendo nuevamente el enojo para luego descargar un fuerte golpe con el puño en la pared. Naruto permanece estático, tratando de asimilar lo que está pasando. Mira asustado la sangre que brota de los nudillos de Sasuke y se obliga a reaccionar

-Está bien- lo detiene el Uchiha, impidiéndole el contacto. Desde la noche anterior sus celos se habían elevado cual espuma pero aun conserva un poco de autocontrol, el suficiente para saber que debe limitarse o terminara alejando de nueva cuenta a Naruto. Y en esos momentos es lo último que necesita. –Olvidemos esto ¿quieres?- toma a Naruto de las mejillas y deposita un corto beso en su frente en señal de disculpas. Los ojos azules tintinean con alegría. Sasuke había dejado de lado esas pequeñas muestras de afecto que tanta importancia tienen para él. –Iré a escuchar el resto de la junta

Naruto asiente, sacudiéndose el polvo de la espalda

-Cuando termine veremos una película- el rubio casi no puede contener la emoción que le generan esas palabras. Su relación va a mejorar, solo había malinterpretado la situación, ambos estaban tensos, nada más, eso no tiene porque seguir afectándoles. No tiene porque interferir en el noviazgo de casi un año

-Te quiero, Sasuke…


	2. Autocontrol

Les dejo la continuación, capítulo up!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi cae al entrar corriendo a la casa. Derrapando, se detiene al finalizar el comedor. Sin templanza alguna, se deja caer en el mullido sofá, sintiendo las ansias carcomiéndolo por dentro

No demora en marcar el número escrito sobre la pequeña hoja de papel, esperando que su compañero atienda pronto la llamada. Se ha olvidado por completo de anotar la tarea. Genial, su primer día de clases y comenzaba olvidándose de tomar el ultimo apunte

Naruto casi siente la necesidad de dar pequeños saltos cuando la voz masculina resuena del otro lado de la línea

-Hola Kiba, siento molestarte pero necesito que me pases los apuntes- y mientras habla, se dispone a hurgar entre los útiles de su mochila. Saca la libreta y una lapicera para anotar, sin siquiera percatarse de que su pareja recién ha salido de la habitación, vistiendo pulcramente como de costumbre

La mirada ónix centellea al reconocer la voz de un chico. Sus nudillos se tornan blancos cuando inconscientemente empieza a apretar los puños. Esta tan enfadado que el dolor físico es efímero en ese momento

-De acuerdo- Naruto sostiene esta vez el teléfono contra su hombro mientras garabatea a gran velocidad lo enunciado por su compañero. Solo unas palabras mas y la llamada se corta, sin darle tiempo a agradecer nada

Confundido, alza la mirada para toparse con los ojos negros de Sasuke. La sorpresa se hace palpable cuando Naruto repara en lo que el muchacho sujeta entre sus manos. Ni más ni menos que el cable del teléfono, lo ha arrancado para evitar que continuara con la llamada

-¿Por qué…?- pero la pregunta muere en su boca una vez que Sasuke se inclina hasta su altura para verlo fijamente a los ojos. Naruto traga pesado, sin saber realmente la razón de su temor

-¿Quién era?

Y ahí está nuevamente. La respuesta a sus dudas

-Un compañero de la escuela- contesta con prontitud. –Le pedí los apuntes…- rápidamente su voz pierde intensidad. Y no es solamente porque los labios de Sasuke le han impedido seguir hablando, sino que, de repente se sintió estúpido por aclarar algo tan obvio. ¿Con quién más hablaría? Gaara se había marchado hace dos semanas, su único amigo y confidente, en el colegio no tenía con quien más charlar, solo algunos compañeros lo habían aceptado en su grupo recientemente. Un día conviviendo y Naruto finalmente comenzaba a sentirse aceptado en el entorno escolar

Sus cuerpos se rozan con insistencia y en medio de una vuelta accidental, ambos terminan en el suelo. Naruto reprime un gemido de dolor entre las bocas de ambos. Su espalda había resentido el golpe pero eso a Sasuke no parece importarle, puesto que continúa devorándole la boca, sumergido en el éxtasis del momento. Tener a Naruto bajo su cuerpo es más que suficiente para ponerlo completamente duro

-Ah… Sasuke, ¿tan…pronto?- el rubio parpadea cuando sus labios por fin son liberados por el muchacho de cabello negro. El todavía no se excitaba, y el bulto en los pantalones de Sasuke denotaba la diferencia de "condiciones"

Naruto siente la necesidad de protestar nuevamente al sentir los bruscos tirones sobre su ropa, los dedos de Sasuke sujetan cada prenda como si de ganchos se trataran. Esta desesperado, ansioso, no va a detenerse, sin importar que

-La vas a…- pero ya es tarde para hacer cualquier advertencia. Naruto frunce los labios al escuchar el sonido de la tela de sus pantalones rasgándose. Decide quitarse él mismo la ropa interior, sin evidenciar la sensación incomoda que le genera estar en el frio y duro suelo

Cierra los ojos cuando advierte como Sasuke se sube una vez más sobre su cuerpo, posicionándose con presteza entre sus piernas, empujándolas con las rodillas para poder entrar en él. Naruto da un respingo al percatarse de que Sasuke solo se ha bajado la bragueta de los pantalones. Definitivamente no están en igualdad de condiciones esta vez, él ni siquiera tenía una erección

Algo nervioso, se apoya sobre sus codos, reprimiendo un gesto de dolor al sentir la intromisión dentro de él. Sasuke se muerde el labio inferior, totalmente regocijado por lo apretado que esta Naruto, le cuesta terminar de entrar pero tras un firme empujón de caderas, lo consigue

-Sasuke…- Naruto está a punto de pedirle que salga. Apenas una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla, nunca había resentido tanto el acto sexual hasta ese momento, sin embargo, sabe que se debe a que él no está excitado, ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Sasuke lo había tomado desprevenido

Sin dar tiempo a replicas, Sasuke comienza a arremeter la estrecha entrada. Sus manos se mantienen fijas a los costados del cuerpo de Naruto

Dolor. Incomodidad

Son las únicas palabras que logran describir un poco aquella marea de sensaciones en el rubio. No lo está disfrutando para nada. Incluso sus cuerdas vocales parecen haberse desgarrado antes de que pudiera articular cualquier palabra

Inconscientemente, clava sus uñas en los brazos de Sasuke, quien, complacido por la docilidad del otro, afirma aun mas las caderas a los costados de sus piernas. De suerte no había eyaculado aun al reparar en la expresión mitad dolor, mitad placer que tenia Naruto

"Sasuke, me lastimas"

Pero las palabras no salen de su boca, y en cambio, Naruto presiona con más fuerza los brazos de Sasuke en un desesperado intento por apartarlo

Y en una dura embestida mas, Sasuke termina por correrse en el interior de Naruto, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear posteriormente. Naruto siente la mirada empañada…y no precisamente por el orgasmo forzado…

-Lo lamento- una disculpa escueta se pierde entre en el silencio de la recamara

Naruto mantiene aun el semblante de dolor intacto en su rostro. Cubierto hasta el cuello por las mantas y con su labio inferior sobre el superior a modo de puchero, casi no puede contener las lágrimas. Realmente le había dolido, y lo peor de todo era saber que en parte era su culpa por no haberlo frenado

-Pudiste….- Sasuke reprime un resoplido, acercando a su vez el ramo de flores hacia la cama. –Pudiste detenerme ¿sabes? Podías haberme dicho que te estaba…

No servirá. Naruto se ha cubierto por completo en un intento desesperado por evadirle. Aun recuerda los elogios de sus compañeras cuando Sasuke fue a recogerlo a la salida. Apenas una semana antes. Fue gracias a ello que había conseguido ganarse algunos amigos

 _-Que suerte tienes- le había dicho Ino en un sonoro suspiro. –Si fuera tú, me sentiría la persona más afortunada de todas_

Sin darse cuenta, deja escapar un suspiro melancólico. Sasuke permanece indeciso, observando como la sabana sube y baja, quizá a causa de la respiración de Naruto, o tal vez son sollozos silenciosos

Mira perturbado el ridículo arreglo floral. Esta consciente de haber perdido el control en algún momento determinado del acto sexual. Fue precisamente cuando recordó la voz masculina con la que dialogaba Naruto

-Hey…- abrumado, opta por acercarse aun más para retirar las sabanas. Por toda respuesta, Naruto lo evade. Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados mientras trata de regular su respiración. Nunca había pasado algo así antes. Casi un año de conocerse y hasta ese momento no habían tenido problemas para intimar. Era como si el miedo se hubiera apoderado de él cuando Sasuke estaba penetrándolo, sin darle tiempo de decir nada

Pero es tarde ya para lamentarse

-He estado estresado- la excusa era patética, Sasuke lo sabía, del mismo modo que sabía que debía ser convincente o terminaría alejando a Naruto. –Habrá otra junta dentro de poco. El vicepresidente de la empresa inaugurara una nueva plaza en la ciudad. En la reunión se determinara cuales empleados estarán presentes

Saliva gastada. Naruto continua ignorándolo, repasando lo acontecido dos semanas atrás. Entonces había intentado volver al orfanato, sin éxito alguno. La construcción ya albergaba a demasiados chicos para admitirlo de vuelta. Tampoco podía conseguir empleo

¿Quién lo contrataría? No sabía hacer nada bien…

-Por favor, perdóname- esta vez la disculpa es sincera. Naruto lo percibe en aquel hilo de voz. Apenas un deje de arrepentimiento se visualiza en los ojos oscuros

No tiene alternativa

Despacio, asiente con la cabeza, recibiendo entre sus brazos el hermoso ramo de rosas. Las primeras que Sasuke le obsequia desde que salen juntos

Arrepentido, Sasuke lo abraza, prometiéndole una y otra vez al oído que no volverá a suceder, que nunca se percató de estarse excediendo. Y era cierto

Así como lo fue el malentendido de hace dos semanas, cuyo desenlace finalizó de una forma que él no esperaba, que no deseaba

 _-Sasuke-kun- una inmensa sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de la muchacha al ver al aludido entrar a su oficina. Lo había estado esperando la noche anterior, preocupada de que le hubiera pasado algo_

 _-No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme- le advierte Sasuke, sin abstenerse de emplear un tono frio en el habla. Así es él después de todo. Y por culpa de aquella zorra casi pierde a Naruto_

 _¿Cuánto más tenía que lidiar con el persistente acoso de la pelirosa?_

 _Ya estaba harto. Harto de rechazarla y de tener que lidiar con situaciones incomodas por ello. Había empleado varios recursos para mantenerla a raya, pero…nada funcionaba_

 _Desde que la conoció, la trató de la manera más déspota que pudo, la insultó un par de ocasiones. La había llamado fastidiosa, insoportable, y un sinfín de sinónimos para nada agradables_

 _Pero…ella no cedía_

 _-Sasuke-kun yo…- la chica se levanta para ir a su encuentro_

 _-¿Cómo lo obtuviste?- inquiere él, desviando la mirada, refiriéndose a su número telefónico. Ella no responde de inmediato, sino que, dirige su mirada hacia los archivos sobre el escritorio_

 _Debió suponerlo…_

 _-No quiero más inconvenientes en mi relación- se mantiene firme, cruzando de brazos y renuente a cualquier persuasión. La chica parece a punto de sollozar_

 _-Solo quería ayudarte- murmura dolida. -Mi padre me ha pedido recomendaciones, ya sabes, para el nuevo puesto_

 _La barrera auto impuesta parece flaquear. Sasuke observa con incredulidad los ojos color jade. No podía catalogar a Sakura Haruno como la chica más atractiva, aunque tampoco era fea_

 _-¿Qué dices, Sasuke-kun?- insiste ella, jugando con un mechón de cabello. El entorna la mirada, indeciso_

 _Ha tocado un tema de relevancia. El ascenso, lo que tanto había estado esperando. Se había esforzado durante casi un año para conseguirlo, pero… ¿era suficiente?_

 _Dudaba de estar por encima del resto, de los más de trescientos subordinados de la empresa_

 _Podría aceptar una simple cita con ella. Alguna salida a un lugar poco frecuentado. Pero…Naruto_

 _La encrucijada se hace palpable al recordar a su pareja. Había ido a hablar con Sakura precisamente por esa razón. Para dejarle en claro la posición de ambos, él no estaba interesado en ella sino viceversa_

 _Pero Naruto no tiene porque enterarse…_

 _-¿Una comida?- sugiere en voz apenas audible, aun dudando de su propia interrogante. Nunca le había sido infiel a Naruto, ¿valdría la pena hacerlo ahora?_

 _Se trataba de su empleo. De su orgullo y su posición económica. Todo en juego_

 _-Me parece mejor en un hotel_

 _Sasuke desvía la mirada hacia su móvil, aceptar la cita implicaba intimar, absolutamente_

 _-De acuerdo…_

El día había llegado. La junta que albergaba una inmensa oportunidad para destacar entre el resto de subordinados. El único vestigio de esperanza para posicionarse en un nivel superior

Y faltaba poco menos de media hora para que diera inicio

-Apúrate, Naruto- golpea impaciente la puerta y tras escuchar la queda afirmación, Sasuke retoma la caminata de un lado al otro. Debía estar a tiempo en la empresa para ocupar el lugar que le fuera designado. Asimismo, quería llevar a Naruto consigo

-Listo- velozmente, Naruto abre la puerta, exhibiendo un atuendo juvenil y fresco que termina por desagradar al otro

Pantaloncillos cortos, una camisa naranja y zapatos deportivos. Naruto se veía de infarto. Y por esa razón…

-Quítatelo- le ordena Sasuke, señalando directamente el short claro. Naruto pestañea confundido. Devuelve la mirada a la prenda sin entender que tiene de malo ¿estaría sucio?

-¿Por qué?- quiere saber. Se dirige a prisa hacia el espejo del baño para mirarse pero por más que lo hace, no encuentra ningun desperfecto

-Porque pareces un cualquiera- la respuesta de Sasuke, consigue dejarlo de una pieza

Incrédulo, Naruto se vuelve a mirar. Hacía tiempo que no vestía pantalones cortos. Además, es su cuerpo, tiene derecho a usar lo que quiera

-Me gustan- afirma, avanzando hasta la recamara, encontrándose a escasos centímetros de su pareja

Sin miramiento alguno, Sasuke le arroja unos pantalones que, Naruto apenas si consigue sujetar

-Póntelos- exige esta vez, endureciendo la mirada

Naruto vacila un momento, comparando ambas prendas en el espejo. El nunca opinaba sobre como debía vestir Sasuke

Decidido, sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta

Los ojos ónix se entrecierran con reprimida furia al ver el mismo atuendo en Naruto

-Si quieres que vaya será así- dice el rubio con seriedad. –Pero si no quieres, me queda…

-Vámonos- masculla Sasuke, tomando el saco del perchero. Naruto sonríe, sintiendo un profundo alivio interno

La sala destinada para la junta estaba totalmente llena. Esta vez las celosías continuaban cerradas, siendo la única luz de la pantalla central la que se encargaba de alumbrar el sitio

Naruto suspira al encontrar un lugar vacio. Sabía que Sasuke tenía que estar en los lugares frontales, así que cuando se separaron, solo le deseó mucha suerte, recibiendo a cambio un simple "no la necesito"

Sin duda alguna, Sasuke debía sentirse muy confiado con respecto al nuevo puesto. Naruto se alegraba por él, aunque en el fondo, ni siquiera deseaba estar ahí. Tenía que estar haciendo tarea. Solo esperaba que la junta no se alargara tanto

Atento, fija su mirada en la pantalla. La voz de un hombre de edad avanzada comienza a inundar el lugar por medio de las bocinas ubicadas en cada esquina. Naruto intenta poner atención pero pronto se da cuenta que no tiene caso. No comprende nada, solo ve gráficos exhibidos en la pantalla, imágenes de mapas conceptuales que no consigue distinguir desde su asiento

Quizá si se acerca un poco…

Más animado, abandona su lugar para ir más al frente. Apenas ha avanzado unos asientos cuando advierte la presencia de una figura conocida sobre la plataforma

Sin saber porque, una sonrisa delinea sus labios. El pelirrojo se dispone a hablar por el micrófono, enunciando las humildes sugerencias para la inauguración de la plaza

-…una juguetería

Naruto logra distinguir la voz de Sasuke a la lejanía. Se fuerza a retroceder, limitándose a escuchar y observar desde su sitio

Cuando menos se da cuenta, la mesa ya está repleta de aperitivos de toda clase. Naruto observa escéptico la cantidad de comida. Se siente feliz de estar en un restaurante, aunque Sasuke no se mostraba tan efusivo por haber conseguido el ascenso

-Lo conseguiste, Sasuke- sonríe al verlo sentarse frente a él

-Si…- el muchacho apenas si le dirige la mirada. Sabe que no merece ese puesto, está consciente de haber hecho trampa y eso lo enfurece. Había sido estúpido e impulsivo. Ahora no podía remediar el daño

Naruto mastica despacio un trozo de carne, sin prestar atención a los comentarios a sus espaldas

-Voy por hielos- era la ventaja de estar en un restaurante de comida bufete, podías tomar lo que quisieras

Ni bien se pone de pie, un prolongado silbido se hace presente. Sasuke rasga el mantel al advertir un par de comensales que no dejan ver a Naruto. Sin duda, los elogios van dirigidos a él

La ira lo consume al grado de querer descargarse. Era una estupidez, le había dicho a Naruto que se cambiara de ropa. Si hubiera acatado, eso no estaría pasando

Tras unos minutos, Naruto vuelve a la mesa. Da un largo sorbo a su bebida, sin percatarse del semblante estoico de su pareja. Con Sasuke era difícil advertir su estado de ánimo, casi nunca demostraba sus emociones, menos abiertamente

-Te pedí que te cambiaras

Confundido, Naruto arquea una ceja. Pero la expresión impertérrita de Sasuke le deja entrever que no está bromeando

-¿Te vas a comer eso?- decide cambiar el tema para evitar discutir. Era una ocasión para celebrar, era por ello que estaba ahí con Sasuke, por su nuevo logro en el trabajo

El incomodo silencio los envuelve por varios segundos. Sasuke no responde, y Naruto no piensa preguntarle de nuevo. Así que, opta por servirse una ración mas, ir hasta las barras de alimentos le servirá de distracción

Lentamente recorre la silla hacia atrás. Se pone de pie sin prever las intenciones de Sasuke, cuando este ultimo toma la copa de vino blanco que está a su alcance

Lo siguiente ocurre demasiado rápido, lo suficiente para que Naruto logre asimilarlo enseguida

Lo primero que atina a hacer es cubrirse, pero ya es tarde. Las miradas se han posado en él. Un vil comentario desencadena el resto. Para entonces ya todos los comensales lo miran atentos, unos sin siquiera contener la carcajada por un suceso erróneo

Naruto siente sus mejillas enrojecer por la vergüenza, rápidamente vuelve a tomar asiento, sintiendo la parte delantera de los pantaloncillos húmeda. Y Sasuke le sostiene la mirada desde su lugar, con la copa vacía en sus manos

-Oye chico…- el rubio escucha que lo llaman a sus espaldas pero no quiere voltear. -¿Tienes incontinencia acaso?- y la risa subsigue al comentario

-Eso ocurre cuando no tomas en cuenta lo que digo- comenta secamente el pelinegro

Naruto no quiere mirarlo, mantiene la frente apoyada sobre el mantel, sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse

No debe llorar

No quiere llorar

No va a llorar…

Pero sin importar cuanto lo intenta, siente que se romperá ahí mismo

-Eres un idiota- consigue articular una vez que se ha puesto de pie. Sasuke lo imita con prontitud, dispuesto a poner orden de ser necesario

Rápidamente, Naruto toma el vaso con refresco sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera lo piensa, esta tan molesto y herido que nada mas le importa, salvo desquitarse de algún modo

Sin contemplación alguna, arroja el líquido en el rostro de Sasuke

No debió hacerlo. Se arrepiente enseguida al notar la mirada centelleante del Uchiha. Sus cejas ligeramente contraídas y la mandíbula tensa

-Suéltame…- resiente la presión en su muñeca y cuando quiere darse cuenta, ya está siendo prácticamente arrastrado hacia la salida. Naruto siente su respiración acelerarse a cada paso forzado. –Lo siento, Sasuke…- espera que el susodicho lo perdone, tal como él lo hizo días atrás

-¡Cállate!- pero en cambio, un fuerte golpe en la mejilla lo hace perder el equilibrio

Naruto no termina de levantarse cuando otro golpe lo devuelve a su lugar. El callejón está sumido en las penumbras pero Naruto no consigue salir de ahí antes de que la lluvia de golpes se desate sobre él

Ni siquiera puede reaccionar. Y aturdido, resiente cada puñetazo, cada patada en las costillas que no hace más que arrebatarle gemidos de dolor

Y entre cada arremetida a su cuerpo, trata de pedirle que pare, pero no es capaz de frenarlo, no estando en el suelo. Solo espera despertar pronto de esa pesadilla. Que todo termine de una vez, que Sasuke reaccione…

Que Sasuke regrese

Herida tras herida, su mirada se torna borrosa. Y no es sino hasta que regurgita un poco de sangre que los golpes cesan

Un suspiro expira en los labios del muchacho de cabello negro al recuperar el autocontrol

Demasiado tarde

-Naruto- se alarma al ver lo que ha hecho. Lo que ha ocasionado. Naruto en cambio no deja de quejarse en el suelo mientras encoge las rodillas lo más que le es posible. –Naruto…- no sabe qué hacer

Aterrado, Sasuke se agacha para tomar al menor en brazos

Los parpados le pesaban pero tras el tercer intento, Naruto logra abrir los ojos. Se fuerza en mantenerlos abiertos al escuchar una voz lejana. Pero no es así, la voz esta junto a él, se da cuenta tras unos instantes

-Naruto- el semblante angustiado de Sasuke es lo primero que entra en su campo de visión

Adolorido, Naruto trata de enfocarlo, sintiendo el inmenso dolor en su cuerpo como miles de aguijonazos, sobre todo en las costillas

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta sujetándose la cabeza, apenas lo hace, se da cuenta del catéter en su brazo derecho

-En el hospital- responde Sasuke, sintiendo un grueso nudo atravesarle la garganta. –Estuviste tres días en coma

Pero por más que lo intenta, Naruto no logra recordar nada

-¿Qué pasó?- le cuesta horrores articular palabra. Sasuke está a punto de responder cuando la enfermera advierte el suceso y le pide de inmediato que salga unos momentos del cuarto

Naruto observa algo aturdido como Sasuke sale de la recamara blanca. El olor a antisépticos lo marea pero puede escuchar con claridad la petición de la enfermera en torno a que descanse otro poco. Que no se exija demasiado, que guarde reposo para que se recupere rápido. Además, no es solo el olor de los antisépticos lo que inunda sus fosas nasales, Naruto lo comprueba al levantar un poco el cuerpo

El aroma dulce proviene de las flores, varios ramos de ellos adornan la que fuera su estancia

Y él lo sabe. Solo Sasuke pudo llevarle esos detalles

A la semana ya lo habían dado de alta. Naruto se había recuperado rápido gracias a la determinación por acatar al pie de la letra lo indicado por las enfermeras

Por más amargas que estuvieran las medicinas, por más dolorosas que fueran las inyecciones y por mas insípida que fuera la comida. Aun así, Naruto atendió estrictamente a todo, y Sasuke había permanecido todos esos días en el hospital, durmiendo en la sala de espera, visitándolo en cada oportunidad

Y al mismo tiempo, recriminándose en cada segundo lo sucedido. Pero no volvería a pasar. Afortunadamente todo había quedado en el olvido, nadie se preocupó en saber la verdad sobre aquellas contusiones. El solo había tergiversado la verdad, había encontrado a Naruto en el callejón, lo habían asaltado puesto que, no llevaba ninguna pertenencia de valor

Faltaba un reloj, su billetera y su teléfono celular

Mentira… Naruto no contaba con nada de eso. Pero la policía no dudó de su declaración, porque lo reconocían de aquella empresa de prestigio, porque Naruto no tenía familia que intercediera por él, y porque el rubio no recordaba nada de lo sucedido

Al menos algo bueno había resultado de todo ello. Naruto no se apartaría de su lado…

-Toma- le entrega el vaso a Naruto, distinguiendo cierto deje de melancolía en los ojos azules

¿Habrá recordado ya?

Es en un descuido que retira velozmente el líquido cristalino, aprovechando el ensimismamiento repentino de Naruto

El rubio no dice nada, el cuerpo le duele horrores todavía pero no quiere demostrarlo porque, lo último que necesita es volver al hospital

Por eso esboza una sonrisa cuando Sasuke se ofrece a darle de beber un poco de agua. Naruto hace un gesto de reproche al sentir el líquido descender por su garganta, el sabor es extraño, amargo, pero seguramente se debe a las medicinas que previamente ingirió. No importa, su cuerpo se relaja rápidamente al terminar de beber el agua, siente esta vez deseos de descansar, de…cerrar los ojos

Naruto caminaba desorientado por las calles, mirando los señalamientos y tratando fallidamente de ubicarse

Había tenido la pésima suerte de que el autobús se desviara de la ruta, el chofer le había devuelto el dinero, tras pedirle amablemente a los pasajeros abandonar el transporte

Y ahí estaba. A mitad de una plaza recientemente inaugurada y con una invitación de cumpleaños en el bolsillo. Quizá fuera un buen momento para comprar el obsequio de Konohamaru, aunque faltaba más de una semana para el festejo

Pero la fiesta infantil del nieto del director era lo de menos. Naruto sabía que tenía que asistir si quería tener la oportunidad de acercarse a Hiruzen, el viejo que administraba las becas le había advertido sobre sus calificaciones, era mucho muy probable que le revocaran la suya en caso de no mantener el promedio

Sus calificaciones habían bajado bastante, pero Naruto no hallaba la causa para ello. En verdad se esforzaba por cumplir con las tareas, aunque tal vez no lo suficiente

Abrumado, mira la enorme puerta de cristal abrirse para que pase. Naruto duda unos segundos pero finalmente ingresa a la construcción

Los coloridos locales atraen su atención enseguida. El aroma de varios platillos se entremezcla en el ambiente. Naruto observa maravillado a través de una de las vitrinas, donde se aprecian cientos de peluches de todos precios y tamaños

Por un momento se arrepiente de haber entrado. No llevaba mucho dinero consigo y tampoco quería comprar una baratija para Konohamaru. Aquel niño rebelde que solo conoció una vez en la dirección

Sus piernas le fallan al dar otro paso hacia el local aledaño. Siempre por las mañanas se siente mal, mareado, cansado…

Pero no irá al hospital. No quiere más medicamentos. Su estomago ya lo resiente

Los ojos azules tintinean al vislumbrar la cantidad de juguetes del otro lado del cristal. Incluso se ha olvidado del enorme vacío en su interior, un vacio con el que lleva lidiando varios días, un vacio que no desaparece, por el contrario, se hace cada vez más grande

Indeciso, da otro paso, esperando que esta vez sus piernas reaccionen adecuadamente. Al asegurarse de que no caerá, empuja la puerta para entrar

Su mirada se pierde en los altos estantes que albergan una gran variedad de juguetes. Naruto se pregunta mentalmente ¿Qué es lo que le gustaría a un niño como Konohamaru?

A sus siete años, suponía que le gustaría una pista de carreras, o tal vez un muñeco de acción

Del otro lado del mostrador, un joven se ha puesto repentinamente de pie, advirtiendo la entrada de un nuevo cliente

Sus ojos castaños miran atento al recién llegado. El chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules se pone de puntillas, tratando de alcanzar algún juguete lejano

Sasori entrecierra los ojos, apremiando su buena memoria al reconocer a aquel chico de facciones felinas. Pero lo que llama su atención no es el bello perfil del muchacho, sino la imperceptible mancha purpurea en cierta zona en específico

Sus pasos suenan firmes conforme se acerca hasta él. Naruto se detiene al darse cuenta de que no alcanzara el juguete de esa manera, ni siquiera dando saltitos

-¿Naruto?- está seguro de que es él, pero de todas formas se fuerza a preguntar. El rubio pestañea al reparar en la silueta a su lado

Una sonrisa se amplía en sus labios al reconocer al joven pelirrojo

Desafortunadamente no recuerda bien su nombre

-Hola- se limita a saludar primero, sin querer indagar demasiado. Naruto se siente nervioso, mucho más al notar aquella chispa de desconcierto en las pupilas chocolate ¿había dicho algo malo?

-Tu mejilla- una suave caricia en dicha zona es suficiente para que Naruto deje escapar un respingo de dolor, llevándose al mismo tiempo la mano al rostro. Sasori frunce ligeramente el entrecejo mientras mueve sus dedos para retirar el fino polvo del maquillaje que se ha impregnado en ellos. Una extraña irritación se remueve dentro de él pero consigue contenerse al devolver su atención hacia el semblante tranquilo del rubio. -¿Quién te…?- no, eso no es de su incumbencia. Ni siquiera lo conoce

-Me asaltaron- pero Naruto ha advertido ya lo que quería saber el pelirrojo. A pesar de todo, responde con sinceridad, una verdad que ha sido alterada en su subconsciente. Aun no logra recordar lo sucedido, la bruma de la inconsciencia continua indemne en él

Sasori no responde de inmediato, sino que, mantiene su mirada fija en el otro. No parece estar mintiendo

-Lo lamento- sin darse cuenta, coloca su mano sobre el hombro del chico. Naruto le devuelve un gesto cálido, neutral, como si no le importara el hecho de que alguien se hubiera inmiscuido en sus asuntos. -¿Buscabas…algo?- inquiere, volviendo la mirada hacia los estantes. Naruto asiente enérgico, señalando una de las cajas superiores. Sasori avanza hacia la escalera del fondo para tomar dicho artículo

-Mejor este- Naruto se ruboriza al percatarse del precio del otro juguete. No tiene tanto dinero. Así que, apenado, se agacha para tomar un peluche pequeño en forma de zorro

Sasori detiene sus movimientos para pasar a mirar al chico con aires inquisidores. No le da importancia y retoma su actividad. Naruto parpadea al tener la caja frente a él. La imagen de una pista de carreras se observa en el exterior

-Me llevaré mejor este- insiste, algo avergonzado de que el pelirrojo no lo haya escuchado. Sasori en cambio lo mira con indiferencia

-Llévate ambos- le sugiere en tono neutral, provocando que el rubio desvié la mirada unos instantes, presa del nerviosismo

-Solo me alcanza para este- Naruto alza el peluche para darse a entender mejor. Sasori no puede reprimir una sonrisa divertida al presenciar aquel gesto adorable del más chico

-No dije que fuera a cobrártelos- se cruza de brazos ante la mirada atónita de Naruto

-¿Eh?- Naruto se sorprende por lo dicho. -¿Tu…trabajas aquí?- que idiota era, había pensado que el muchacho también quería comprar algo y solo se había ofrecido a ayudarle…

-De hecho, soy el dueño

Al ver el impávido rostro trigueño y escuchar la suave voz emitiendo un susurro de sorpresa, Sasori se anima a entablar el dialogo

-¿Son para ti?- trata de no sonar tan ansioso pero su voz acaba por traicionarlo. Naruto niega en ademan mientras acaricia la cabeza felpuda del peluche

-Es para un…compañero- duda en decir lo último. En realidad Konohamaru era un conocido nada más. Divertido y simpático pero un niño al fin y al cabo

-¿Quieres que te los envuelva?

Naruto accede en silencio, entregándole ambos objetos al pelirrojo. Si tan solo recordara su nombre. Se sentiría estúpido si preguntaba ya que el muchacho lo reconoció enseguida

-¿Tú eras…?- y mientras espera en su lugar, balanceándose sobre sus talones, finalmente opta por indagar. Desde el mostrador, Sasori le dirige una mirada de reproche. Vuelve la vista hacia el papel de regalo para proceder a colocarlo sobre la caja

-Sasori- responde cortando un trozo de cinta para posteriormente unir las esquinas del papel. –Aquel día te busqué al término de la junta…- hace memoria sin poder evitar que una sonrisa juegue en sus labios. Un gesto de coquetería…quizás. Ni siquiera sabía si el chico había podido encontrar a quienquiera que estuviera buscando, había oído el nombre mas no logró vincularlo con ningun empleado que él conociera, tampoco que fuera muy sociable en realidad. Su círculo de amistades se limitaba a cinco, incluyendo al cabeza hueca de Hidan

-¿Me buscaste?- Naruto no puede ocultar el asombro al escuchar tales palabras. Recordó que aquella ocasión Sasuke se había alterado mucho, también acudieron a su memoria las imágenes de su pareja golpeando el muro hasta sangrarse la muñeca. Un sutil escalofrío recorre su cuerpo

-Lo hice- afirma el pelirrojo, entregándole el primer obsequio listo. Procede a tomar una bolsa para guardar el peluche pero la voz de Naruto lo detiene

-Ese no- el rubio se acerca al mostrador para tomar al pequeño zorro. Le había gustado mucho. Quería dejárselo. Además, nunca le habían regalado nada. Los únicos presentes de Sasuke habían sido aquellas flores azules. Sasuke decía que le recordaban al color de sus ojos pero Naruto omitió el detalle de que…no le gustaban las flores. Tal vez porque le recordaban al funeral de sus padres. Si, él mismo aroma de las rosas que traía consigo la marcha fúnebre de la muerte

-Quería invitarte un café. Me agradaste- Sasori ensancha la sonrisa al reparar en el sutil sonrojo de Naruto. No podía evitarlo, era tan sincero en ocasiones que se recriminaba por ello. Debería pensar seriamente en morderse la lengua, o meditar sus frases un poco antes de soltarlas, pero le era imposible

Naruto deja de aferrar el peluche al recordar a su pareja. Sasuke había estado cuidando de él desde que salió del hospital, no era justo hacerle algo como eso, aunque ciertamente no entendía si realmente había algo de malo en tener amigos. Sasuke decía que era imposible tenerlos, todos buscaban algo de ti y en algún momento, Naruto le creyó. Mas ahora que no tenía a Gaara a su lado

-¿Cómo puedo pagártelos?- intenta en vano no exteriorizar su arrepentimiento de haber aceptado los obsequios. Había sido un error impulsivo de su parte pero aun podía remediarlo, si pagaba por los obsequios quedarían a mano

-Si tanto te empeñas en que reciba algo a cambio- comenta, inclinándose sobre el mostrador. Naruto cierra fuertemente los ojos y arruga la nariz pero contrario a lo que esperaba. No pasa nada, ni siquiera un leve roce. –Me gustaría invitarte a…- calla al tener frente a él un sobre color azul. Sasori parpadea unos instantes, presa de la confusión

-Podrías acompañarme a la fiesta de mi compañero- pide en un suave murmullo. Sin previo aviso, la carta le es retirada de las manos. Naruto se muerde los labios sin saber que mas decir al respecto. No tenía nada más para ofrecer, aunque estaba segurísimo de que el muchacho no iba a aceptar ir a una fiesta infantil. Era ridículo, él mismo no asistiría de no ser obligatorio. Tenía asuntos que tratar con el director y era el lugar idóneo para ello

-¿Un niño?- Sasori contiene la risa al ver erradas sus suposiciones pasadas. No tenía competencia por lo visto, aunque no estaba de más cerciorarse. –Ahí estaré

Quizás luego…

-Entiendo- Naruto finge decepción, bajando nuevamente la mirada. –Será aburrido de todas formas pero…

-Ahí estaré- repite el pelirrojo, arqueando una ceja en señal de desconcierto

Naruto tarda en reaccionar

-¡¿Qué?!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Capitulo 4. El significado de las flores

Nervioso, se mira una vez más en el espejo. De alguna manera el atuendo no termina de convencerle pero decide dejárselo, ¿Qué importa como vaya vestido?

Solo es una fiesta infantil, ni siquiera piensa quedarse mucho tiempo. Quizá una hora sea suficiente para aclarar el asunto relacionado con sus calificaciones. Y en caso de que "él" en realidad se presente…

La curiosidad lo invade al reparar en el tenue cardenal sobre su mejilla. La hinchazón ha disminuido bastante en los últimos días gracias a las compresas de hielo, casi no duele ya. Una cicatriz invisible que reposara en su memoria por algún tiempo. Si tan solo lograra recordar

Decide no darle más vueltas al asunto. Se había sentido un poco desilusionado al escuchar la contundente negativa de Sasuke para hacerle compañía en el cumpleaños

"Tengo trabajo" la misma excusa, los mismos pretextos para evadirlo, tal como lo ha estado haciendo desde que Naruto dejara el hospital

Con sus dedos, alborota un poco más los mechones rubios. Revisa con cuidado no haberse olvidado de nada

-Regalo- musita, volviéndose hacia la mesa, donde una gran caja envuelta en colorido papel yace. –Invitación- hurga dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, verificando la respuesta cuando sus dedos rozan el acartonado sobre. Todo parece estar en orden. Naruto suspira mientras se encamina hacia la puerta pero una vibración lo detiene. –Sasuke- no puede contener la emoción al responder la llamada. Sasuke le había obsequiado aquel celular para mantenerse en contacto en todo momento. Al menos hasta que el mayor saliera del trabajo. Cualquier cosa que Naruto necesitara, solo tenía que marcar. Aunque en realidad era viceversa, era Sasuke quien llamaba a todas horas para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien y no le hiciera falta nada

-Creí que ibas a venir- la sonrisa se esfuma al escuchar el simple recordatorio de su pareja. La medicina, lo había olvidado. Siempre era tan despistado, pero no le hacía falta ya. El dolor era casi imperceptible y los golpes estaban borrándose de su cuerpo gracias a las pomadas que le recetaron

-Tómalas- la petición se transforma casi en un ruego. Naruto devuelve la mirada hacia la mesa. Una gran bolsa plástica se encuentra junto al frutero

-No quiero. Ya no las necesito Sasuke, me siento…- calla al escuchar la voz alterarse. Quizá fue una confusión pero Naruto había interpretado una orden del otro lado de la línea

-Podrías recaer…

-Está bien- finalmente accede, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos para tomar el frasco azulado. Son solo pastillas. Diminutas píldoras que le irritan el estomago en ocasiones

No importa. Sirve un vaso con jugo de la nevera e ingiere rápidamente la dosis. Tras anunciar lo recién hecho, corta la llamada

-Se hace tarde- corre hacia la salida y toma el juego de llaves. La copia que le diera Sasuke días antes, en caso de que llegara a necesitarlas. Extrañamente, Naruto no sentía temor al salir y recorrer las calles. Su rutina seguía siendo la misma, pese al incidente

La oficina estaba en mullido silencio. Sasori no dejaba de mirar el reloj cada cinco minutos. Se estaba atrasando y lo sabía pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Era de esperarse que sus asfixiantes horarios lo dejaran sin un espacio disponible para una simple salida al cumpleaños de un niño que, encima de todo, era un perfecto desconocido para él

Tratar de abordar dos empleos no le había sido tan complicado hasta ese momento. En la juguetería no tenía que preocuparse por el estrés que le generaba el empleo de la oficina. Y es que trabajar en una empresa exigía mas ingenio, astucia, disposición. Debía centrarse tanto física como mentalmente para evitar recaer nuevamente. Le había costado bastante posicionarse en su puesto actual, sabía que la competencia era reñida pero no era ningun conformista. A pesar de que contaba ahora con un empleo fijo, le gustaba visualizar mas allá de lo que sus propias expectativas podían abarcar

Aburrido, lee otra vez los objetivos de la compañía. Había sido gracias a ello que accedieron a su sugerencia en la junta administrativa

-Obtener beneficios, producir bienes y servicios, mantener un crecimiento- sin duda era monumentalmente aburrido pero le entusiasmaba un poco poder salir por esta vez para reencontrarse con aquel lindo chico

Sus dedos recorren la superficie lisa de la invitación y sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios

-¿Qué opinas?- oye que le llaman a sus espaldas. La voz más detestable de todas

-¿Qué opino de qué, Hidan?- escupe con arrogancia, girándose sobre la silla mientras apoya los codos en el respaldo de la misma. El aludido extiende el periódico frente al pelirrojo, sin poder contener ya la sonrisa socarrona

-El matrimonio homosexual se legalizó en el país

-Me parece bien

-¡No jodas!- molesto, Hidan arruga el diario. –Esto va en contra de mi dogma, ¡no pueden amarse dos personas del mismo sexo!, tú…homosexual reprimido- lo apunta en el pecho con el dedo índice. Sasori chasquea la lengua, sin saber si tomar aquello como un insulto o una broma estúpida. Hidan ya estaba enterado de su orientación sexual pero en ocasiones lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Eso había ocurrido la primera semana de conocerse, cuando el fanático religioso optó por "mantener su distancia" al conocer que su amigo bateaba para el otro lado…

-¿Ya terminaste?, tengo un compromiso que atender

-¿Qué es?- sonriente, Hidan le arrebata la invitación de las manos. Sasori entorna la mirada más que fastidiado, a ese paso llegaría al anochecer y definitivamente no eran esos sus planes. Necesitaba usar el primer acercamiento para otro posible encuentro con Naruto, una cita oficial, quizá

-Dame eso- sin reparos, recupera el sobre. Sus labios emiten un prolongado suspiro al darse cuenta de la hora

-¿Tengo que firmarlo?- Naruto duda al tener el documento frente a él. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de un acuerdo en el que daba su palabra de mantener su promedio para evitar perder la beca que le había sido otorgada. No que estuviera en desacuerdo pero no creía posible pasar todas las materias de ese curso, había estado faltando mucho últimamente y por más que trataba, no lograba ponerse al corriente con las materias

El anciano deja escapar un suspiro. Ha dejado de masajearse las sienes al escuchar el bullicio de los niños en derredor. Su nieto recién había dejado de molestarlo para ir a comer algunas golosinas

-No tienes alternativa- informa sosteniéndole la mirada al rubio. –Necesito que certifiques que te comprometerás de ahora en adelante, de lo contrario…

-Ya entendí- no hace falta que lo diga, Naruto garabatea a prisa su firma. Se sentía tan cansado de pronto que ni siquiera se decepcionó al no ver a Sasori por ningun lado. Interiormente sabía que no iba a asistir pero una parte de él se había aferrado a lo contrario. Aquel joven era extraño sin lugar a dudas

-Espero puedas cumplir esta vez, Naruto- masculla el adulto, poniéndose lentamente de pie para abandonar la mesa. Naruto hace un ademan de despedida antes de recostarse un poco. Sus parpados pesan mucho de nuevo, se siente incluso más fatigado que antes. Tal vez si debería ir al hospital…

-Lo lamento- despacio, Naruto alza la mirada. Por unos segundos le cuesta enfocar al apuesto joven pelirrojo. Quizá por el traje oscuro que lleva puesto. –Soy un idiota, se me hizo tarde y…- se sienta y deposita un ramo de rosas en la mesa. Por un efímero instante, Sasori logra entrever cierta tristeza en los ojos azules, es solo un momento antes de que la hermosa sonrisa haga acto de presencia, sobresaliendo sobre cualquier otro sentimiento

-Pensé que no vendrías- comenta Naruto, tomando algo extrañado el obsequio. Ya no le entusiasma ver las flores, las ha vinculado erróneamente con las disculpas. Sasuke suele dárselas cuando quiere que lo perdone también

-En realidad no deje de pensar en ti todo el día, estaba esperando este momento y…- la impulsividad lo ha dominado una vez más. Sasori cierra los ojos al meditar sus propias palabras. Poniéndose en el lugar de Naruto, aquello seguramente sonaría como a una clase de acosador. –Me alegra verte de nuevo- se limita a admitir, ignorando las risas infantiles y el alboroto que se suscita dentro del casino

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- es turno de Naruto por preguntar, omitiendo deliberadamente todo lo que ha escuchado. Estaba segurísimo de que el muchacho tenía la edad de Sasuke pero quería escucharlo directamente de él

La encrucijada tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. Sasori desvía la mirada y se recorre hacia atrás al notar la mirada incomoda de Naruto. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de estar literalmente sobre la mesa, a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro. No era un buen comienzo, para nada

-Veinticinco- confiesa en voz apenas audible. Naruto parpadea incrédulo por la respuesta. – ¿Y tú?

-Quince

-Eres muy chico-el pelirrojo tironea un poco de la corbata, sintiéndose mas incomodo que antes. Pese a todo, Naruto niega divertido

-Más bien…tu eres muy grande- sonríe en broma, mirando esta vez con atención las facciones del pelirrojo. Ahora que podía apreciarlo mejor, se daba cuenta de lo extremadamente joven que lucia

-Oh, vamos- Sasori disimula una sonrisa al percatarse de que el ambiente se ha vuelto menos tenso que antes. –Solo son diez…está bien, si soy algo mayor- reconoce con un ligero asentimiento, preguntándose si aquello representaría una cuestión negativa en el rubio

-Pero te ves de la edad de Sasuke- Naruto se cubre la boca al observar al pelirrojo arquear una ceja

-Es cierto, nunca me dijiste quien era ese tal Sasuke- da las gracias cuando uno de los niños le ofrece un vaso con refresco. La situación se estaba tornando extraña pero eso no le impidió inmiscuirse una vez más

-Sasuke es…

-¡Naruto ni chan!- grita uno de los menores, agitando su brazo sobre el trampolín. Naruto sonríe, volviéndose sobre su lugar para observar al niño. –Ven a jugar con nosotros, puedes ser nuestro líder si quieres

-Parece tenerte afecto- reconoce Sasori, sin darse cuenta del brusco cambio de tema que acaba de propiciar. Naruto asiente, dándole la razón

Ambos beben un largo trago de sus respectivos vasos. Naruto trata fallidamente de no cerrar los ojos. En verdad lo intenta pero siente mucho sueño

Mientras tanto, Sasori busca en el bolsillo interno del saco. La PSP queda al descubierto. Naruto abre los ojos al percibir el brillo de la pantalla

-¿Qué es?- emocionado corre a sentarse al lado del pelirrojo

-Es…- Sasori deja de hablar al reparar en la cercanía de Naruto, muy cerca, demasiado. Los ojos azules lo miran expectantes de una respuesta. –El prototipo de un videojuego- contesta al fin, encendiendo el aparato y entregándoselo al chico

-Que bien- Naruto lo toma con una mano mientras con la otra se frota los parpados para evitar que el sueño lo venza. No entiende porque está tan fatigado pero no descarta la idea de ir al hospital. Tampoco quiere preocupar a Sasuke. Ira él solo más tarde

-Aun no está terminado, hace falta reacomodar los comandos. El personaje solo tiene tres tipos de armadura y lo establecí hasta el nivel quince

Naruto mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, sus dedos presionan una y otra tecla del videojuego. Se sorprende al ver el escenario del juego

-¿Ninjas?

-Algo así- responde el pelirrojo, sorprendido al notar la habilidad de Naruto en el juego. No transcurren cinco minutos antes de que el chico logre pasar de nivel

-Me gusta- admite Naruto, enfocado en la pantalla. Procura esquivar algunos obstáculos y mientras lo hace, un pensamiento insignificante hace acto de presencia. -¿Por qué no le añades más escenarios?- pregunta sin retirar la mirada del PSP. Sasori se lleva los brazos tras de la nuca, sopesando con seriedad aquella sugerencia

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Mmh…uno acuático- Naruto sonríe al pasar el segundo nivel, cada vez es más complicado

-No suena tan mal- susurra Sasori para sí mismo

Naruto apaga el juego cuando la fatiga se vuelve más insoportable. Si permanece más tiempo allí, terminara durmiéndose y no quiere eso. Ignora la expresión confusa de Sasori al entregarle el videojuego y mira una vez más el ramo de flores sobre la mesa

-Las flores- señala sin animarse a tomarlas. -¿Por qué me las diste?- era estúpido por preguntar pero quería saberlo de todas formas, escuchar lo que ya intuía él

Sasori duda unos segundos en responder. Guarda el aparato y se inquieta al mirar el oscurecido cielo. Pronto lloverá

-Porque me agradas y me gustaría tener una oportunidad para conocerte mejor- simple y directo. Naruto siente su rostro encenderse ante aquella respuesta, definitivamente no esperaba eso. Creía que las flores significaban disculpas, no un intento de conquista

-Ah…- opta por tomarlas esta vez. El muchacho había sido muy amable con él para rechazarlas sin más. –Podríamos ser amigos- sugiere, arrepentido al notar como la sutil sonrisa en los labios ajenos comienza a desvanecerse por completo, dejando en su lugar una mirada interrogante y un gesto apático

-¿Tienes pareja?- Sasori se fuerza a preguntar. La decepción lo consume cual fuego a una vela cuando Naruto afirma positivamente con la cabeza. Ve sus oportunidades reducirse a nada en cuestión de segundos pero procura no demostrarlo. Era lógico que alguien como Naruto tuviera a alguien más, se estaba ilusionando falsamente. –Entonces tiene suerte de tenerte como pareja- añade introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos. Naruto esboza un gesto de arrepentimiento, un par de pétalos caen al suelo cuando una fuerte brisa pasa cerca de ellos

-¿Amigos?- le apena preguntar pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sasori deja escapar un suspiro de derrota antes de tomar la mano que Naruto gentilmente le ofrece. En verdad era un imposible ver a tan precioso muchacho como a una simple amistad. Sin embargo decide aceptar porque… no le queda de otra

Tras estrechar la cálida mano, Naruto vuelve a recargar su cabeza sobre la mesa. Su cuerpo se ha entumecido y su mente parece sumergirse en un perpetuo letargo que no lo deja analizar nada más. Solo desea estar en casa y poder descansar un poco para reponerse

-Creo que va a…- es tarde cuando Sasori advierte el estado del rubio

Se ha quedado dormido y en un momento tan inoportuno como ese

-Naruto-lo mueve levemente de los hombros y al no recibir respuesta opta por desistir. Seguro que el chico tiene quien lo lleve, además, no era de su incumbencia

Gruesas gotas comienzan a descender, empapando todo a su paso. Sasori se maldice una y otra vez por no haber abordado aquel tema de inmediato. Tampoco le agrada la idea de tener que despertar a Naruto

Así que, sumido en un dilema, se quita el saco para colocarlo sobre los hombros del menor. No le sorprende en lo absoluto comprobar lo liviano que es al tomarlo en brazos para acomodarlo sobre su espalda. Era irónico que esas cosas le sucedieran a él. No tenía mayores problemas en el ámbito laboral, su círculo de amistades, pese a ser reducido, parecía ser suficiente de momento. En su casa las cosas seguían igual que siempre. Solo su abuela Chiyo solía visitarlo los fines de semana, el resto de los días se mantenía abstracto en diseñar algunas marionetas para la juguetería. Entre más pudiera evadir la soledad, tanto mejor. Por ello no le molestaba saturarse con el trabajo, laborar en dos lugares a la vez, fabricar videojuegos para la empresa, y marionetas para la juguetería

Los primeros años había sido más duro enfrentar la pérdida de sus padres. Ahora entendía perfectamente que, sin importar cuánto esperara, ellos no iban a volver. Pero el engaño de su abuela, lejos de disgustarle, le dio una lección valiosa. Por eso se sintió pésimo al llegar tarde a aquella fiesta

No le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, así como tampoco le gustaba hacer esperar a la gente

-¿Tan aburrido soy?- pregunta en voz baja mientras se dispone a correr hacia el interior del lugar. En silencio, ve la lluvia caer, las nubes grisáceas persisten y el cielo se tiñe con esporádicos relámpagos que alumbran el negro y esponjoso lienzo

La respiración acompasada de Naruto es suficiente incentivo para quedarse en su sitio. Inconscientemente, Naruto pasa ambos brazos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo, esta tan cansado que nada más le importa. Ni siquiera está al tanto de que la lluvia se ha desatado

-Sasuke…

La lámpara de la mesa se encarga de alumbrar el húmedo rostro trigueño. Sasori mira fastidiado la oscuridad que ahora reina su estancia. No le molestaría quedarse sin luz cualquier día de la semana, excepto ese. No era una idea muy atrayente, tomando en cuenta que acababa de llevar a un chico consigo y precisamente el que le gustaba

A tientas, logra dirigirse hacia su recamara. Podría llevar la lámpara consigo pero no quiere que Naruto se asuste en caso de que despierte. Después de todo, lo habían asaltado, ¿Qué le impediría pensar entonces que acababan de secuestrarlo?

Aunque visto desde otra retrospectiva la respuesta no distaba mucho de ello. Podía escudarse con que no tenía más alternativa, y era verdad. Había intentado despertar a Naruto cuando la lluvia cesó. Solo unas veces lo había movido pero el chico no reaccionaba y él realmente no creía que fuera una buena idea dejarlo ir solo. Pudo llevarlo pero desconocía las intersecciones del lado sur de la ciudad. Incluso llegar a la fiesta fue un obstáculo representativo para quien no acostumbra salir de la rutina del trabajo

Lentamente, Sasori consigue extraer algunas prendas del armario. Cauteloso, se dirige hacia la sala, donde Naruto yace dormido sobre el sofá/cama

-Naruto- lo toca con suavidad para levantarlo, a sabiendas de que era terreno peligroso interferir más allá. Seguro el chico lo malinterpretaría si legaba a despertarse y se daba cuenta de que estaba en una casa ajena, a oscuras y con un desconocido desvistiéndolo. Bueno, ya no era un desconocido en realidad, eran amigos ¿cierto? Y la amargura que le generaba aquella palabra dolía más que un golpe en…

-¿Dónde estoy?- tras pestañear un par de veces, sin conseguir habituarse a la mortecina luz de la lámpara, Naruto trata de ponerse de pie. Sus esfuerzos son en vano y sus piernas flaquean, devolviéndolo al sofá. -¿Sasuke?

-Sasori- aclara el susodicho, carraspeando para atraer la atención del chico. –Escucha, es tarde y no sé dónde vives. Tengo una habitación de sobra así que no me molesta que pases aquí la noche

Estaba convencido de que Naruto se mostraría reticente al saber que se encontraba en su casa, lo repudiaría y en el mejor o peor de los casos, dejarían de ser amigos. Sin duda alguna Naruto lo odiaría por semejante atrevimiento

-Gracias- pero sus suposiciones fueron erradas. Naruto se incorpora con cuidado para abrazar con delicadeza al pelirrojo. No habría podido llegar a ningun sitio él solo. Sasori permanece estático ante el caluroso agradecimiento, porque a pesar de que Naruto tiene la ropa empapada, el abrazo se siente cálido, agradable. Y él no tarda en corresponder al gesto, envolviendo la cintura del menor de igual forma, sin importarle mojarse aun más o resfriarse. Era un masoquista pero aquella tortura no lo agobiaba ni mucho menos, era reconfortante tener a un chico tan bello y además afectuoso, y era también una lástima que no pudieran conocerse más. En cierto modo dolía saber que no habría ninguna oportunidad

-Puedes vestirte con esto mientras tanto- reacciona al cabo de unos segundos, apartándose para entregarle a Naruto algunas de sus prendas. –Yo…- estaba por despedirse cuando el sonido de un móvil lo interrumpe

A prisa, Naruto busca entre sus empapados bolsillos. No necesita mirar la pantalla para saber que se trata de Sasuke, aunque no lo considera un buen momento para hablar con él. Posiblemente estuviera preocupado por su ausencia

-Adelante- lo anima Sasori, retrocediendo algunos pasos. Naruto duda en responder. El celular continúa sonando y él no tiene ninguna excusa convincente. No podía simplemente decirle a Sasuke que estaba en una casa ajena porque se sentía mal y se quedo dormido en la fiesta justo antes de que empezara a llover. No sonaba muy convincente ni mucho menos

-No es importante- dice dejando el teléfono a un lado. Sasori sonríe satisfecho, aunque en el fondo sabe que…está mintiendo

-¿Te gustaría tomar un café?- en cualquier otro momento se reiría por aquella hilarante situación pero no ahora. Días atrás quería invitar al chico a un café para conocerse más y dialogar. Actualmente podía conformarse con esa cercanía, la invitación a una relación de amistad

-Si, por favor- Naruto agacha un poco la cabeza, sin poder evitar sentirse incomodo al mirar la ropa de Sasori sobre el sofá. Hasta ese instante no había reparado en que los pelirrojos le resultaban atractivos. Gaara era su amigo pero cuando su amistad inició, Naruto estaba seguro de sentir más que simple afecto por él. Esperaba que no sucediera lo mismo ahora

El celular vuelve a sonar, moviéndose ligeramente a causa de la vibración. Naruto toma la resolución de enviar un mensaje más tarde para informarle a su pareja que está bien. Pero a pesar de todo no puede evitar sentirse ansioso, quiere responder y al mismo tiempo no quiere hacerlo…

Había sido una buena noche después de todo pero eso no ayudó a menguar su nerviosismo, ni un poco

La sala de espera se encuentra repleta y Naruto mira con cierta decepción el número excesivo de llamadas en el móvil. Sasori había sido muy bueno con él, incluso accedió a acompañarlo fuera de la enfermería cuando tenía que ir a trabajar

Le había insistido hasta el cansancio que no era nada grave. Solo se sentía un poco cansado y ya. Seguramente le recetarían algunas vitaminas. Sasuke tenia razón, no se estaba alimentando bien últimamente

Solo un mensaje le envió a su pareja para informarle que estaba bien pero esperaba que fuera suficiente con eso. Aun así, las llamadas no cesaban y él sentía cierto temor de atender. Quizá porque no tenía ninguna buena mentira en mente

-Pase- no supo en qué momento la sala se vació. Solo hasta que oye la voz de una anciana a su lado, diciéndole que es su turno, Naruto se levanta de su lugar

Rápidamente se dirige al consultorio, accediendo a una serie de exámenes para determinar la causa de su fatiga

Los exámenes estarían listos en un par de horas. Esa confirmación fue suficiente para que Naruto decidiera quedarse. Solo esperaba que Sasuke entendiera que se había ausentado a la comida por un asunto importante. Tampoco quería preocuparlo, por eso necesitaba saber de qué se trataba todo. Más tarde lo recompensaría de alguna manera

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando volvieron a llamarle. Naruto pidió que le entregaran los resultados y después volvería para informarse. Pese a todo, la enfermera le entregó un pequeño bolso con algunos medicamentos dentro que, Naruto no pudo rechazar. Aunque estuviera asqueado de la medicina, decidió aceptarla, deseando interiormente que la mitad de todo ese medicamento fueran vitaminas

Sonriente, sale del edificio. La brisa matutina mece su cabello y él decide abrir de una vez el sobre con los resultados, dispuesto a reír mas tarde cuando se diera cuenta de que todo se debía a una mala alimentación de su parte

Sus pasos pierden intensidad cuando repasa fugazmente lo enunciado en el papel

"Clamidia"

Al principio Naruto no entiende nada pero al final de la hoja se leen perfectamente las iníciales: ETS (Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual)

Sus labios se tensan al tiempo que aprieta el papel entre sus manos. Una vez más, el móvil dentro de su bolsillo empieza a sonar


	3. Mira por sus ojos y verás su sufrimiento

Y ahí frente a él, se erige el imponente edificio en el que, una vez más, se ve obligado a entrar. Entra despacio, casi arrastrando los pies, forzando a su cuerpo a atravesar aquella puerta corrediza que divide el exterior con la empresa

-Buen día- saluda la recepcionista al ver al adolescente frente al escritorio. En los ojos azules ella aprecia un inmenso vacío, una tristeza capaz de sumir a cualquiera en el mismo estado de ánimo

No contesta, por unos instantes su mente se queda en blanco. No ha comido nada desde la noche anterior, pasó la noche vagando por las calles sin rumbo fijo, sin un lugar a donde volver

Finalmente su mente parece reaccionar ante la voz femenina que se ofrece a ayudar en algo, lo que sea

-Sasu…- su propia voz rasga sus cuerdas vocales. Tiene que cerrar los ojos para forzarse a continuar. –Sasuke Uchiha- murmura en un hilo de voz, rogando por no romperse ahí mismo, por no derramar ni una sola lágrima más a quien no lo merece. La mujer comienza a teclear algunas claves, imprime el papelillo no sin antes preguntar el motivo para aquella visita. Una vez más, el chico de cabello rubio no responde. Tras meditarlo un poco, la mujer accede a entregarle el diminuto papel, dando por sentado algún problema familiar grave, la pérdida de un pariente quizá. Le pide amablemente que espere unos minutos, hasta que los empleados salgan de sus despachos, en quince minutos más o menos

Naruto mira apenas el papel, la gruesa capa cristalina que se ha formado en ellos, le impide observar claramente el número de la oficina. Ha apagado su celular desde el día anterior, harto de las insistentes llamadas que no respondió, harto de las mentiras…

Con la mirada distante y el papelillo en mano, recorre una a una las puertas de los pasillos. Sus pasos hacen un eco sordo entre el silencio perpetuo. Un dolor agudo sacude su cuerpo, ya no es el cansancio, esta vez no se trata de dolor físico. Naruto ve la taza del escritorio romperse al tocar el suelo, tal como su corazón se ha hecho pedazos

-Naruto…- los pares de ojos observan al recién llegado. De pie, junto a la puerta, aun sosteniendo el picaporte, Naruto no se mueve, no reacciona ante la imagen que se proyecta en sus pupilas azules. –Esto no…- a prisa, el pelinegro abandona su anterior postura. La chica parpadea al no sentir el cuerpo del otro aprisionando el de ella. El calor se esfuma de su cuerpo al reparar en la silueta de un chico cerca de la entrada de la oficina

Rápidamente se acicala el cabello, su ropa sigue en su lugar, todo está en orden, menos la acción que estaba llevando a cabo segundos antes. Sus labios aun están húmedos y su respiración acelerada

-Podemos discutirlo- corre a detener del brazo a Naruto, quien, ya se ha dispuesto a dejar el lugar, su propósito masoquista ya se ha cumplido. Ahora sabe por quién lo ha reemplazado Sasuke, desde… ¿Cuándo? , ¿Semanas…meses?

Sus ojos se opacan, el dolor en su pecho se abre como un profundo hueco que amenaza con absorberlo. Y aun en su estado es capaz de sentirlo. Su muñeca es fuertemente sujeta por quien fuera su pareja durante casi un año

Un año…

-Naruto, hablemos- le exige Sasuke, sin aflojar su agarre. Naruto pestañea, forzándose a volver en sí. Cientos de imágenes se han apoderado de su mente. Escenas donde Sasuke está presente, forzando una sonrisa en el amargo gesto que siempre porta, defendiendo su orgullo por sobre todas las cosas, reteniéndolo a su lado

"Te amo, Naruto"

Mintiéndole…

-Naruto

Enamorándolo para después hacerlo a un lado. Un amor no correspondido, un amor que nunca existió por no ser mutuo

-Vayamos a casa

"Quiero que vivas conmigo"

No

-Se que estas molesto pero déjame explicarte- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, su cuerpo es empotrado contra la pared, reteniéndolo una vez más. Y Naruto mira por sobre el hombro del muchacho a aquella mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos color jade

Es bonita. Se dice a sí mismo en un intento por evadirse, por justificar los actos ajenos que terminaron inmiscuyéndolo

-Por favor- la petición se vuelve ruego en cuestión de segundos. Naruto siente la asfixia al tener el cuerpo de Sasuke aprisionando el suyo contra la pared, forzándolo a quedarse en esa posición por más tiempo. –Tuve que hacerlo

-Quítate- sus labios apenas se mueven pero Naruto está seguro de haber conseguido articular aquellas palabras que estaban quemándole la garganta. Sasuke se aparta un poco, lo suficiente para notar la enorme tristeza que amenaza con desbordarse de los ojos azules. Esa es la única razón que logra inquietarlo al punto de soltarlo sin ser siquiera consciente de ello

Naruto se da la vuelta, sin querer mirar atrás. Busca en sus bolsillos y arroja en el suelo el sobre con los resultados. ¿Qué importa ya?, ha caído tan bajo que le sorprende estar en pie todavía

-Naruto- Sasuke permanece estático en su lugar. Tratando de asimilar que ha sido descubierto. Un ridículo descuido mas, el definitivo esta vez. – ¡Naruto!

-Está apagado- resopla cansino, apoyando ambos brazos sobre el escritorio. Hidan sonríe divertido por el semblante de entera decepción del otro

-¿Problemas amorosos?

Sasori niega en ademan, mirando de nuevo la pantalla de su móvil. Le había costado obtener el número de Naruto para poder contactarlo. Y es que la preocupación lo invadió cuando Naruto le pidió que lo acompañara al hospital. Pero no importó cuantas veces insistiera, el chico se limitó a afirmarle que todo estaba bien, que solo se sentía algo decaído, quizá unas vitaminas le vendrían bien

Y él se maldijo mentalmente por su exceso de preocupación. Tal vez solo buscaba una excusa para volver a verlo. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía un punto de referencia para buscarlo. Tampoco quería atosigarlo cuando había quedado bastante clara la situación entre ellos. Solo podían ser amigos, nada más…

Naruto llegó más rápido de lo imaginó tardaría. A pesar de que el cuerpo le pesaba horrores. Había retenido las lagrimas durante el camino con éxito pero el dolor era inmenso. Su mente estaba aun demasiado nublada por todos los sucesos que acababan de suscitarse

Y su cuerpo tiembla a medida que avanza hasta la recamara. Sus hombros se sacuden al ponerse de cuclillas para recoger algunas de sus pertenencias. Muy pocas en realidad, pensaba marcharse solamente con lo que llego, se marcharía en iguales condiciones, solo que…con el corazón roto y una enfermedad que no comprendía, ni quería hacerlo

A prisa, saca su ropa del armario. Camisetas, pantalones, todo lo arroja sin delicadeza alguna. Unas prendas caen fuera de la maleta pero él continua lanzando cada artículo que sus manos tocan

Finalmente y agitado, se da cuenta que queda un solo artículo mas. Busca entre los cajones lo más rápido que puede. No tarda en encontrarlo. Inconscientemente su labio inferior se posa sobre el superior, reprimiendo un puchero al tener entre sus dedos la pequeña cadenita con el dije de sus iníciales en ella. El único obsequio que conserva de sus padres. Le servirá de algo se dice, aunque le duele en el alma tener que deshacerse de ella también. Es el único objeto que posee valor monetario de entre sus pertenencias

-Naruto- sobresaltado, el rubio se pone de pie. -Tenía que hacerlo

No piensa escucharlo. Decidido, toma la maleta para dirigirse a la salida, siendo interceptado antes de que logre su objetivo

-Escúchame, tenía que conseguir el puesto. No volverá a pasar- las palabras salen atropelladas de la boca del mayor. No va a perderlo, no ahora, cuando más lo necesita

-Eres un bastardo interesado

-No ha sido como tú crees- en un arranque de desesperación, el pelinegro lo toma de los brazos, inmovilizándolo una vez más contra la puerta. Naruto se queja por el dolor, con la cabeza ladeada sobre la superficie de madera. –No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo

Naruto deja de forcejear al darse cuenta de que no conseguirá nada, Sasuke siempre ha sido más fuerte que el. No es débil ni patético como él lo es ahora

-Déjame, Sasuke- trata de nuevo

-No hasta que lo hablemos- dice con firmeza, intentando disuadirlo. No lo hará, Naruto ha empezado a sollozar en silencio debido a la impotencia. Sasuke decide soltarlo para dialogar en calma pero ni bien lo hace, Naruto le devuelve un escupitajo en el rostro

Ya era suficiente con su actitud estúpida

Molesto, Sasuke arremete un puñetazo que alcanza el rostro del menor fácilmente, derribándolo en el suelo. Es demasiado tarde otra vez para tratar de remediar lo que ha hecho

Naruto se lleva las manos a la zona afectada. Su ojo derecho punza por el dolor pero eso no le impide razonar.

-Naruto- se inclina para levantarlo pero Naruto aprovecha el descuido para tomar el objeto que yace cerca de los pies de Sasuke. –Espera, ¡Naruto!- no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando el portazo ya ha sido dado en la puerta aledaña. –Maldición- golpea el suelo con el puño

Y aunque trata de moverse, Sasuke no sabe cómo actuar esta vez. Con ambas manos, se restriega el rostro en señal de desespero. Mira la maleta junto a la cama. Naruto tiene que volver, regresara porque no tiene a donde más ir

Error…

Sus manos tiemblan y sus piernas se ponen rígidas cuando Naruto al fin se detiene dentro de un local de joyería. Su mirada se dirige casi por inercia hacia uno de los vitrales pero no ve lo que hay dentro sino lo que se refleja en el vidrio. El nuevo cardenal que se expande desde su parpado hasta rozar el inicio de su mejilla. Le arde, le duele. Ni siquiera ha podido sacar su ropa pero eso ya no tiene importancia ahora. Sasuke lo golpeó, no conforme con haberlo herido emocionalmente, le había hecho daño una vez más

Pero no quiere lamentarse, no es el lugar para hacerlo, se ha quedado finalmente solo. Sin amigos, sin padres que velen por él, sin…Sasuke

Sus labios tiemblan. Tiene miedo, de estar solo, de que la tristeza lo consuma por completo y no deje nada de él. La sonrisa ya no se vislumbra en sus labios, en su lugar ha quedado una mueca de temor que trata de deshacer lentamente al ver como el encargado del local se acerca hacia él

Naruto coloca velozmente la cadenita sobre el aparador, esperando conseguir al menos lo necesario para un transporte. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió mientras corría hacia allí. Podría tomar un autobús y buscar algún otro lugar donde lo acogieran, otro orfanato tal vez. Tendría que empezar de nuevo, hacer amigos y estudiar en otro lugar. Las lágrimas empañan sus ojos cuando el adulto toma el recuerdo de sus padres para observarlo mejor

-Jodido tráfico de mierda- insulta golpeando el volante con la palma de su mano. Sasori suspira a espaldas del fanático religioso. No estaba de buen humor ese día. Naruto no respondió ninguna de sus llamadas y no tenía otra forma de contactarlo y por culpa del embotellamiento llegaría tarde a la juguetería

Aburrido, apoya la mejilla sobre su mano. Mira desinteresado por la ventana, tratando de no centrarse demasiado en el trafico, comenzaba a desesperarse, a sentirse asfixiado, media hora atrapado en el mismo carril, escuchando los múltiples insultos del resto de los conductores. El dolor de cabeza aparecería pronto pero no tenía alternativa. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció observando el mismo letrero de una tienda de abarrotes. Estaba por desviar la mirada cuando un conocido chico ocupó su campo de visión

-¿Naruto?

Sasori lo observa detenidamente, tratando de discernir si es realmente quien está pensando, quizá su mente le estaba haciendo malas jugadas debido al inestable clima

El chico de cabello rubio camina cabizbajo, unas gafas oscuras se encargan de cubrir sus ojos. Sasori decide aclarar aquella duda, a sabiendas de que es él

-¿Qué carajo haces?- Hidan pregunta pero es tarde cuando la puerta trasera es cerrada de golpe. El sonido del claxon se prolonga mientras el joven pelirrojo corre en dirección de la acera de enfrente, esquivando los vehículos que recién comienzan a avanzar. – ¡Loco!- le grita negando en desaprobación pero en el fondo divertido por la impulsividad de su pelirrojo amigo

-Naruto- agitado, Sasori se detiene frente a él, bloqueándole el paso. Naruto tarda unos instantes en reconocerlo. Mueve su cabeza por inercia, cual autómata. -¿Qué haces por aquí? Te estuve llamando para preguntarte acerca del hospital pero no atendiste ninguna llamada. -Y ante lo ultimo cruza los brazos tras de su nuca, mirando con desinterés el cambiante techo sobre ellos

Naruto fuerza una sonrisa sin atreverse a decir la verdad. Se repugna a sí mismo por haber permitido que las cosas llegaran a esos extremos. Había sido tan estúpido, tan ignorante que ya no le sorprendía la actitud de Sasuke. Si era un idiota después de todo

-Me dieron vitaminas- comenta sin detenerse, esperando que el pelirrojo ceda en su intento por averiguar nada mas

-¿Cuáles?

-Hmm…- Naruto lo piensa unos segundos. –No recuerdo el nombre- miente una vez más, sintiendo cada vez mas incomoda la compañía del otro. No quiere que se entere de lo patético que ha sido

-Interesante- suspira Sasori, dando un paso a la izquierda, interponiéndose entre el rubio y la avenida. –Lindas gafas, ¿puedo verlas?- pregunta, estirando su brazo. Naruto retrocede asustado. Se ajusta las gafas y niega con la cabeza. No tiene una mentira para el golpe y dudaba que el pelirrojo le creyera de todas formas

-Tengo que irme- murmura, rodeando a Sasori para atravesar la calle

-Yo puedo llevarte, ¿A dónde te diriges? - pregunta el pelirrojo, deteniéndolo del brazo. Naruto se queja por lo bajo al sentir los dedos sobre su piel. –Lo lamento, ¿te hice daño?

-No, está bien- lo frena Naruto, acariciándose la zona afectada. Sasuke lo había tomado del mismo lugar, pero con mayor fuerza. –No te respondí porque…- la emoción se desvanece cuando las gafas le son arrebatadas en su descuido. Naruto se agita al notar la mirada de Sasori sobre él

-¿Qué te…?

-¡Nada!- se altera y en un desesperado intento por alejarse, le arrebata las gafas de la mano. –Lo siento- retiene las lagrimas antes de empezar a correr pero no llega muy lejos cuando un dolor punzante en la ingle lo obliga a doblarse. Naruto cierra los ojos, sintiendo aquella molestia recorrerle desde el costado de la pierna. –Duele…

Definitivamente Sasori no entendía nada pero eso no le impidió darle alcance a Naruto. La confusión se acrecentó al reparar en el estado del rubio y el semblante de dolor en sus felinas facciones

-Naruto, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿Dónde te duele?- inquiere lo ultimo al escuchar a Naruto quejarse. Toma el móvil dentro de su bolsillo para realizar una llamada mientras acaricia la espalda del rubio –Hidan apresúrate, tenemos que ir al hospital- ignora la pregunta del otro lado de la línea para tomar a Naruto en brazos, a pesar de la contundente negativa del chico porque lo tocara. No era la primera vez que lo cargaba aunque Naruto no lo recordara. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, quería acorralarlo para descubrir que era lo que el chico se empeñaba en ocultar pero jamás esperó que fuera algo tan grave. De hecho solo creía que se trataba de otra evasiva de Naruto para dejarle en claro que no quería saber nada de él

-¿Qué?...- otra cosa que no esperó Sasori fue lo que acababa de decirle el médico en turno. Casi estuvo seguro de cubrirse la boca por semejante noticia pero su mente no maquinaba como minutos antes lo hacia

-Es delicado pero si lleva el tratamiento como está indicado…- el médico hablaba con tal fluidez que Sasori había tenido que repasar mentalmente las palabras, buscando algún secreto oculto entre los términos rebuscados que empleaba el anciano

-Lo entiendo- dice al fin, levantándose de la silla. Rasca su nuca con más nerviosismo que incomodidad. Pensar que Naruto estaba lidiando con aquello él solo, lo hacía sentir…extraño. Una preocupación se apoderaba de su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incapaz de actuar más de lo debido

-Otra cosa más- le indica el médico tomar asiento mientras saca los resultados de entre las carpetas sobre el escritorio. Sasori accede a tomar la hoja que se le ha entregado. –Se le practicó un examen toxicológico para descartar que hubiera alguna droga presente en su organismo

Sasori quiso reír por escuchar semejante estupidez. ¿Naruto drogarse?, no lo conocía bien pero no era necesario hacerlo para saber la clase de persona que Naruto era

-Salió positivo

La sonrisa que por unos segundos jugó en sus labios, terminó por desvanecerse totalmente

-¿Cómo…?- de cerca, Sasori inspecciona la hoja que afirma lo recién enunciado por el anciano. Se había preocupado más de que Naruto escuchara semejante acusación al estar del otro lado de la puerta. La consulta era privada después de todo y Naruto seguía siendo menor de edad, solo había acudido como un conocido

-La dosis detectada no ha sido alta pero entra dentro de los estándares. Naruto es fármaco dependiente, le daré instrucciones, necesitara terapias para superar la dependencia. Sería adecuado moderar la toma mientras tanto

Los ojos chocolate se posan sobre el frasco que el médico le extiende. Tiene que estar bromeando…

-¿Medicamento controlado?

-Si se le retira de una sola vez, habrá efectos secundarios- le informa el adulto con seriedad. –Ansiedad, depresión, tendencias suicidas, taquicardias- numera aseverando la mirada ante la expresión atónita del pelirrojo. –Le será retirado lentamente para evitar que tenga una nueva recaída. Respecto a la clamidia, con las pomadas y las píldoras estará bien

-De acuerdo. Me está pidiendo que le suministre a Naruto mas droga porque se ha vuelto dependiente y repercutirá gravemente en su estado de salud si le es retirada de golpe, ¿sin más?

-Así es- concuerda el médico, entrelazando las manos bajo su barbilla. Sasori reprime una mueca de contrariedad, se limita a tomar lo que se le ha dado, no sin antes preguntar

-¿No hay otra manera? Le hará daño- realmente no quería, ni siquiera creía que fuera cierto el hecho de que Naruto fuera farmacodependiente y encima tenía clamidia…

-Si tiene un mejor método-ironiza el adulto, señalando la salida. –Úselo

Sasori da un respingo al distinguir el sarcasmo oculto en la voz del mayor. Pero todo vestigio de enojo desaparece al ver a Naruto sentado en una de las bancas en la sala de espera. Lentamente suaviza la mirada y se dirige hacia donde está el

-Vamos- lo alienta, extendiéndole la mano para que la tome. Naruto alza de a poco la mirada, dudando en aceptar la ayuda o quedarse nuevamente sumido en el mutismo y aquella sensación de profunda vergüenza que lo invade

Opta por lo primero y se pone despacio de pie, reprimiendo un gesto de dolor en el acto

Era increíble, ridículo…y cierto. Sasori había repasado una y otra vez los resultados de una y otra prueba, todavía incrédulo al leer aquello. Pero no se sentía con el derecho de pedirle una explicación a Naruto. El chico apenas si pronunciaba palabra desde que salieran del hospital. Actualmente Naruto descansaba en su recamara. Sasori hubiera reído con ironía cuando el rubio se ofreció a pagarle por los medicamentos que tuvo que comprar por su cuenta. Pero lejos de representar alegría, la risa habría salido antipática y llena de desdén, no contra Naruto, sino por el simple hecho de que no encontraba sentido en lo ocurrido. Naruto no parecía ser esa clase de persona pero tarde se estaba dando cuenta de que no podía dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Tampoco por un par de hojas que indicaban una enfermedad de transmisión sexual y sustancias dañinas en su organismo

Abrumado, decide dejar las hojas sobre la mesa. Toma un par de frascos antes de encaminarse hacia su recamara

-Naruto- lo llama con suavidad al encender la luz. Ahí en medio de las cobijas yace el recién nombrado, aferrando la almohada sobre su rostro, quizá con la intención de llorar o solo para reprimir un grito de impotencia que lucha por escapar de su garganta

El pelirrojo suspira al adentrarse a su pieza. Naruto había accedido quedarse por esa noche en su casa, le había comentado que en realidad no tenía a donde más ir, que su relación de noviazgo terminó y que se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando. Solo eso, ni más ni menos que un perpetuo desprecio hacia su persona. Pero Sasori no indagó más allá de lo que el menor le dijo, tenía que darle su espacio, dejarlo relajarse un poco

-Da la vuelta- pide, abriendo un pequeño tubo mientras espera a que Naruto acate la petición. Sin embargo no ocurre. Naruto estruja la almohada al sentir las manos ajenas posarse en su cadera. En verdad no quiere que lo vea, tampoco que le tenga lastima. Debió irse simplemente, debió rechazar la invitación a pasar la noche en su casa de nuevo

-No- temeroso, abre los ojos. Sasori se limita a esparcir la pomada sobre sus dedos. Usa su mano libre para tratar de bajar los pantalones del rubio, quien, fuertemente ruborizado, continúa negando con la cabeza

Pero Sasori no escucha, ni piensa hacerlo. Su rostro se ha tornado apático y no tiene reparo alguno en distribuir la crema sobre la ingle de Naruto, acariciando levemente la zona

Naruto se muerde los labios al sentir las manos sobre su cuerpo. Se aflige al reparar en lo que estará pensando el pelirrojo, tal vez que se enreda con cualquiera. La sola idea consigue hacer que se sonroje aun más

Trata de detenerlo pero Sasori es mas rápido y con una mano detiene las dos de Naruto sobre su cabeza para evitar que le estorbe mientras termina de colocarle la pomada. Y entre suspiros Naruto se rinde, ladea la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado, más apenado que antes

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sasori ya había terminado

En silencio, el pelirrojo sale de la recamara. Aun indeciso sobre administrarle el medicamento controlado a Naruto. Era una locura, no podía

Al llegar al comedor, no tarda en arrojar todo a la basura. Recordando una vez mas lo enunciado por el medico

"Si tiene un mejor método…úselo"

¿Lo tenía?, ¿había otra forma de lidiar con los efectos secundarios acaecidos por la falta de la droga?

-Naruto- decide llamarlo aunque sabe que no acudirá por su cuenta. Una idea fugaz se atraviesa en sus pensamientos, una que posiblemente de resultado. Tenía que ayudarlo después de todo, se sentía en la necesidad de hacerlo, no podía simplemente dejarlo a su suerte, Naruto ni siquiera parecía preocuparse por su propio estado de salud

Ese era absolutamente el peor día de todos

Sasori se aleja pensativo hacia otra de las recamaras. Su abuela solía guardar ropa de cuando era pequeño hasta la fecha, alegando querer tener algún recuerdo para cuando creciera. ¿Quién diría que le sería de utilidad ahora?

Y entre las prendas que decide apartar, se encuentran unos pantalones cortos y una polera azul. Naruto ya tenía zapatos deportivos así que no habría gran diferencia. Tenían que actuar antes de que los síntomas se presentaran, antes de que la ansiedad cobrara fuerza. De momento parecía inexistente pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiría así?

-Ponte esto- dice acercándose a la cama para depositar las prendas sobre la misma. Naruto apenas si lo mira, enfrascado en el ensimismamiento que, cada vez se hace más fuerte. Como si no fuera suficiente sentirse basura en ese momento. Y es que ni siquiera llevaba ropa consigo. No logró sacar nada y le habían pagado muy poco por el collar y el dije

-Quiero dormir- musita, dándose la vuelta para quedar de espaldas con el pelirrojo. Verlo lo pone nervioso, sabe lo que debe estar pensando sobre él y eso solo termina por derrumbarlo emocionalmente

-Y yo quiero que te levantes- alega el muchacho, sosteniendo el medicamento a contra luz para ver la medida. Había tirado las píldoras controladas pero el tratamiento para la clamidia no, ese era indispensable, lo quisiera o no. –Abre la boca

-Tengo sueño- repite Naruto en el mismo tono, incapaz de oponerse. Se incorpora sobre sus codos, rogando porque Sasori no pregunte nada más. Realmente solo quiere olvidar todo, por eso tomó la resolución de irse lejos de la ciudad

Apenas unas gotas caen en la lengua de Naruto, este tose estrepitosamente. Mira a Sasori con un gesto de asco, suplicándole que lo deje en paz

-Por favor, no puede saber tan mal- lo anima el pelirrojo, saboreando un par de gotas. Una arcada lo fuerza a cubrirse la boca. Naruto lo mira divertido. –Está bien, esto sabe asquerosamente amargo- admite, contemplando el frasco. –Pero es necesario que lo tomes. A intervalos pero hazlo

Naruto asiente, no muy convencido todavía. No tiene alternativa, eso lo sabe muy bien

Aun sentía nauseas por los medicamentos pero la sensación que predominaba en Naruto, sin lugar a dudas era la tristeza. Se sentía patético por haber caído tan bajo, de pronto ya nada le importaba, no le molestaba irse lo más lejos posible de ahí, pero por momentos su mente parecía querer traicionarlo, no podría iniciar de nuevo en ningun otro lugar, y le angustiaba darse cuenta de que, por primera vez, ansiaba darse por vencido

Sumido en sus pensamientos, intenta bajar la mirada

-Si te mueves no funcionara- le advierte Sasori, retirando de a poco la compresa con hielo

Naruto está a punto de decirle que desista, que solo lo hace sentirse más miserable, pero de su boca apenas escapa un ligero respingo. El dolor en su parpado no se compara al interno, ¿Cuántos "te amo" le dedicó a Sasuke?, no solo eso, se había entregado a él sin restricciones, prometiéndose a sí mismo que siempre estaría ahí para cuando Sasuke lo necesitara. De repente se vio aceptando todos esos ramos de rosas, disculpas que ni siquiera comprendía ahora

-No soy nadie para juzgarte- suspira el pelirrojo, dejando a un lado la compresa al notar el ensimismamiento ajeno. –No te conozco, en lo absoluto- Naruto baja aun más la mirada, permitiendo que los mechones de su cabello dorado le cubran los ojos. Ni siquiera está poniendo atención, solo está convencido de que no podrá enamorarse nunca más, de nadie. Jamás volverá a bajar la guardia como lo hizo con Sasuke, así como tampoco se entregara como lo hizo con él. Porque a final de cuentas sufría, era tan patético, tan poca cosa, no tenía nada para ofrecer, por eso Sasuke lo había usado, por eso estaba sufriendo tanto, lo merecía, todo se lo…

-Suficiente- el firme golpe contra la mesa consigue sobresaltarlo por la impresión. Sasori frunce el entrecejo mientras se inclina lo suficiente para quedar de frente con el chico que yace sentado junto a la mesa. –No te exijo que me digas lo que sucedió, estoy consciente de que no existe la confianza entre nosotros para que lo hagas. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias solo me queda sugerirte que dejes de infravalorarte. No llegaras a ningun lado así

Naruto calla, reprimiendo las ganas de decirle que en realidad no quería ir a ninguna parte, lo había dado todo y por eso estaba así de lastimado, le costaba admitir abiertamente que estuvo deambulando por horas, indeciso sobre sus propios sentimientos, todo para darse cuenta de que a Sasuke ni siquiera le importaba ocultar su relación con una tercera persona. Tan estúpido había sido, pero no se volvería a repetir

-¿Sabes porque me resultaste agradable, pese a no conocerte?

Nada. El silencio que secunda a la pregunta se prolonga durante varios segundos. Sasori suspira resignado, retrocediendo el cuerpo al notar las lágrimas que descienden por las mejillas de Naruto

-Tu sonrisa- masculla entre molesto y decepcionado. –Te veías tan alegre, como si no te importara lo que pasara a tu alrededor. Pensé que podría contagiarme con toda esa felicidad cuando te vi corriendo hacia mí en la empresa. Por un instante deseé ser la persona a la que estabas buscando, a ese tal Gaara si mi memoria no me falla…como sea, lamentarse no ayuda a nada

-Muchas gracias- súbitamente, Naruto se pone de pie, limpiándose velozmente las lagrimas que empañan su mirada. Sasori le devuelve la mirada interrogante por la acción repentina del chico. –Por…todo- duda en pronunciar lo último. No quiere ser una molestia, no quiere seguirlo escuchando. Porque tiene razón, de nada le sirve lamentarse, ya no puede hacer nada. El no volverá a Sasuke y tampoco puede regresar el tiempo para rechazarlo la primera vez que lo vio, cuando Sasuke lo invitó a una cita, y después fueron varias hasta que accedió vivir con él, hasta que hizo que su corazón sangrara también…

-Te dije que podrías quedarte- bien, se había excedido un poco pero no se arrepentía de nada, simplemente no soportaba ver a Naruto en ese estado, irónicamente a Sasori solo le molestaba verlo a él así, porque el sufrimiento ajeno solía producirle una sensación bastante grata

-No puedo, iré a un hotel- dice Naruto caminando hacia la salida. –Después buscaré un trabajo y…- se abstiene de decir lo último. "Y se ira de la ciudad…"

-¿Trabajo?, ¿es eso? justo pensaba pedirte ayuda, creí que era una buena forma de recompensarme- trata de no sonar ansioso pero no lo logra. Lo había estado pensando desde antes de ver a Naruto. –La juguetería, no tengo quien la atienda

Naruto duda al tener el picaporte entre sus dedos. No tenía ninguna habilidad ni tenía templado abandonar sus estudios hasta que reuniera el dinero suficiente para el transporte, también tendría que separar un poco de dinero para la comida y pagar un hotel estaba fuera de sus posibilidades por el momento

-¿Tienes otra habitación?- pregunta uniendo sus dedos índice, desviando la mirada para impedir que el mayor vea su propia vergüenza

-Tengo tres- responde Sasori con una sonrisa autosuficiente

-¿Me llamaba, jefe?- inquiere con arrogancia, pasándose el mondadientes por encima de los labios. Sasuke asiente al ver a su subordinado en el alfeizar de la puerta, con un ademan lo invita a pasar. Realmente detestaba pedir ayuda a terceras personas pero se le dificultaría más si decidía tragarse el orgullo y cargar él solo con todo. Necesitaba ubicarlo de cualquier forma y a cualquier precio. Naruto no podía ser tan idiota para pasar la noche fuera, aunque lo que más le enfurecía era pensar en la diminuta posibilidad de que Naruto decidiera buscar a Gaara de nuevo, no iba a permitirlo, primero muerto que renunciar a Naruto. Solo tenía que convencerlo y aumentar un poco la dosis…

-Búscalo Suigetsu, no me importa que hagas ni como lo hagas. Juugo te ayudara y Karin me será de apoyo para descartar hoteles y departamentos en renta. Naruto no puede haber ido lejos- lo ultimo lo musita para sí mismo. Enseguida, se da la vuelta para tomar la computadora portátil. Tenía que encontrarlo de uno u otro modo

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capitulo 6. Temores

Naruto corría en círculos por la pista del parque destinada a los ejercicios, su corazón latía a mil revoluciones por minuto, su respiración semejaba a un quedo silbido emitido por la misma brisa que le azotaba el rostro con cada vuelta que daba. Siete minutos, los había contado cuatro veces consecutivas, ese era el tiempo que le tomaba dar la vuelta entera, afortunadamente por las mañanas eran pocas las personas que se dedicaban a realizar algún ejercicio rutinario

Y Naruto no sabía cuánto más soportaría de aquella manera. No solo ese día en particular sino también los posteriores. Llevaba cerca de dos semanas repitiendo la misma actividad matutina, todo por petición (y casi exigencia) del joven pelirrojo que actualmente yacía sentado sobre una de las bancas de concreto del parque, hojeando un librillo y de vez en cuando dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba él para cerciorarse de que Naruto no interrumpiera el ejercicio

Deseaba maldecirlo, decirle que era suficiente pero por dentro, cuando la adrenalina se acumulaba en su sistema, lo único que quería Naruto era correr, a pesar de que al término de la hora repudiaba inmensamente la actividad, sus piernas se ponían rígidas al principio y después cedían y temblaban. Naruto tenía que tomar una ducha después de ello, y tras un rápido almuerzo, tenía que presentarse a la plaza que hace poco habían inaugurado. Era él quien ahora atendía aquella enorme juguetería cuyos artículos lo mantenían embelesado por varios minutos. El resto del tiempo se pasaba mas rápido, entre el ir y venir de los clientes y su descanso obligatorio de media hora para merendar. Solo por eso, solo por lo amable que era el pelirrojo con él, se resistía las ganas de decirle lo que tanto ansiaba. Por primera vez quería darse por vencido, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de a qué se debía esa actividad física. El solo obedecía, seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra y lo veía tomar asiento en esa solitaria banca bajo uno de los frondosos robles del parque. Entonces Sasori se sumergía en la lectura y solo cuando era momento de retirarse, hacia amago de marcharse

Naruto se sentía feliz de que el muchacho le diera su espacio. En las casi dos semanas que tenían viviendo juntos, Sasori jamás le había reprochado nada, salvo aquella vez que le exigió superar la depresión que comenzaba a consumirlo. Después de eso solo le pidió que ejercitara, una hora diaria era suficiente, sin olvidar el medio tiempo que Naruto ocupaba en la juguetería, después de clases y cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, hacia horas extras

Y cada vez que Sasori regresaba a casa, después del trabajo, se limitaba a conversar con él. Solían cenar juntos pero dormían por separado. Naruto ocupaba la habitación cerca del cobertizo, Sasori por su lado dormía en la recamara próxima, en caso de que Naruto necesitara algo, cualquier cosa

Pero el pelirrojo nunca le exigía algo a cambio por su hospitalidad, al contrario, lo estaba ayudando a superarse a si mismo pero manteniendo la distancia, dándole su espacio, sin hostigarlo como hacía Sasuke, no le pedía explicaciones de nada y tampoco se molestaba por cualquier trivialidad

El cabello rojizo se meció cuando Naruto pasó cerca de la banca, demasiado cerca. Naruto volvió la mirada al frente cuando Sasori bajó un poco el libro para mirarlo. Lo había hecho inconscientemente, no es que esperara que lo viera ni mucho menos, al contrario, le ponía nervioso cuando Sasori se le quedaba mirando fijamente

Se suponía que no debía distraerse pero Naruto no podía evitar mirarlo cada cierto tiempo

Estaba exhausto y tras el incidente perdió la noción de las vueltas que llevaba, solo sabía que estaba agotado, ya era suficiente por ese día

Lentamente empezó a detenerse, la inicial carrera se convirtió en trote y después en un vago y resuelto caminar. Naruto jadeó, sintiendo las piernas temblarle. Se sujetó las rodillas y cerró los ojos para regular su respiración. El nunca ejercitaba cuando salía con Sasuke, en realidad no hacia muchas cosas con él, solo cuando Sasuke tenía tiempo para ello, y últimamente no era mucho

-¿Por qué te detienes?- la voz grave lo hizo estremecer. Un temblor involuntario que recorrió cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Naruto se irguió de a poco, situando su mirada en los ojos chocolate. La expresión apática de Sasori no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Naruto dudó en responder. No podía decirle que se había distraído mirándolo porque…era estúpido

-Estoy cansado- se justificó. Gruesas gotas de sudor le perlaban el rostro, su cabello estaba húmedo también pero nada de eso pareció importarle a Sasori

-Te faltan vueltas- profirió indiferente. Naruto torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto. En verdad tenía suficiente, ya no podía dar una vuelta más

-Ya no puedo- caminó despacio hasta la banca en la que, momentos antes estaba Sasori

Naruto estaba por sentarse cuando el firme agarre sobre su brazo se lo impidió

-No has agotado tus reservas de energía

-Si lo hice- musitó pausadamente, inhalando esta vez por la boca. Sasori sonrió a medias, su semblante imperturbable se suavizó lentamente

-Mientes

Naruto frunció el entrecejo

-¿Cómo sabes si miento o no? Tú no estás en mi lugar- su cuerpo se había relajado considerablemente, apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, era una sensación extraña pero agradable, el cansancio físico nunca le resultó tan gratificante a Naruto hasta ese momento

-Faltaron tres vueltas para que alcanzaras el limite- se jactó Sasori, soltándolo de a poco. Naruto apartó inmediatamente la mirada, apenado al corroborar que el pelirrojo si estaba al tanto de lo que hacía y de cuantas vueltas llevaba. El mismo había dejado de contarlas cuando se distrajo

-Yo…

-Está bien. Por hoy es suficiente- masculló Sasori, haciendo un vago ademan de despedida. Naruto se dejó caer sobre la banca, sin querer reconocer que la única razón que lo mantenía realizando aquellos ejercicios innecesarios era porque de esa forma pasaba un poco más de tiempo con el joven. Sasori ingresaba al trabajo por la mañana, al igual que él asistía a la escuela y después a la juguetería, los únicos momentos del día para verse estaban destinados a la cena y esa actividad ridícula matutina

Naruto hincó las uñas en sus rodillas al darse cuenta de la enorme contradicción en la que había caído. Por un lado le resultaba agradable que Sasori le diera su espacio, sin presiones, incluso había llegado a pensar que el muchacho ya había dejado atrás aquel interés que tenia por él, y eso en parte le dolió un poco. El hecho de que Sasori no demostrara mayor interés en él lo mantenía sumido en un dilema que no quería descubrir

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció ensimismado hasta que los primeros rayos solares le alumbraron el rostro. Naruto parpadeó para habituarse a la luminosidad matutina. El rocío brillaba sobre el césped y el parque había quedado más solitario que antes

Se levantó sin mucho ánimo y se dirigió a la salida. Tenía que asistir a la escuela y después a la juguetería. No había otro espacio libre salvo la noche para conversar con…

No

Tenía que mantener su distancia con Sasori. Así estaban bien. Además, aun cargaba con cicatrices emocionales por lo de Sasuke. Seguramente el muchacho le tenía lastima y asco, y es que Naruto nunca le aclaró la verdad, nunca supo que era peor, saberse tomado por idiota o que el pelirrojo lo creyera un cualquiera

El frio matinal hizo estragos en su cuerpo. Naruto se frotó los brazos y se quedo de pie, con la mirada perdida. Necesitaba dejar de pensar tonterías o terminaría sufriendo de nuevo

-Tarde de nuevo- se mofó Hidan, ni bien hubo cruzado la puerta que daba a su despacho. Sasori dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, cruzó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y recargó su cabeza sobre las mismas. Había tenido que recortar su siesta una hora más pero no se arrepentía de ello. Hasta el momento Naruto no daba mayores signos de ansiedad, y Sasori esperaba que se mantuviera así por más tiempo, mientras tanto podrían suplir dicha ansiedad con las actividades físicas y constantes. Solo en caso de que la situación de saliera de control, y él agotara todos los recursos a su alcance, entonces y solo entonces accedería a la petición del médico en pro de los medicamentos controlados

Sin embargo, su frustración no solamente derivaba a causa de ello. Naruto comenzaba a fastidiarse, lo había visto esa mañana en sus facciones. Naruto estaba dudando y si llegaba a suspender el ejercicio no le quedaría más remedio que darle esa basura

No podía permitir que eso pasara

-Tendré que añadir algo más a la rutina- bostezó, ignorado la presencia del otro

Hidan dejó de sonreír unos instantes. Su expresión se tornó en intriga y no vaciló en acercarse más al escritorio donde yacía su "marionetista" amigo

-¿El sexo común ya te enfadó?... Pobre chico, ¿tienes algún fetiche o algo similar?

Sasori agitó su mano en ademan de que lo dejara tranquilo. Con Hidan era un imposible así que se resignó a aclarar

-No somos pareja

Y como si aquello fuera alguna maldición, Hidan retrocedió con escepticismo

-Naruto no me ve de esa manera. Para él soy un compañero solamente- y a pesar de que le había costado decir aquello, Sasori no sintió la decepción misma que había experimentado antes, cuando recién se daba cuenta que no tenía caso tratar de acercarse a Naruto con intenciones que fuera mas allá de la simple camaradería. Y es que Naruto aun no estaba preparado para aceptar la compañía de alguien más en su vida. Sasori lo comprendía en ese sentido, y por ello desistió de cualquier intento. No quería alejar a Naruto ahora que finalmente el chico comenzaba adaptarse a las nuevas actividades diarias que, servirían como distracción además

Hidan no pudo contener la risa a esas alturas. Dejó escapar la estridente carcajada y señaló al pelirrojo con el índice. Sasori entornó la mirada con desdén, aquello no le causaba gracia en lo más mínimo pero solía olvidar que su compañero tenía cerebro de chorlito así que daba igual en realidad

-Por mí amado Jashin. Creí que eras un manipulador de primera- se secó una diminuta lagrimilla, producto del ataque de risa. Sasori frunció el entrecejo por lo dicho. Solo un verdadero bastardo se atrevería a lastimar a alguien deliberadamente, al menos a alguien como Naruto. Y ahora que empezaba a espabilar, tenía muchas dudas por esclarecer con él, esperaría el momento adecuado para hacerlo

Era hora de cerrar. Naruto miraba indeciso los altos estantes frente a él. Había estado limpiando algunos juguetes aunque dudaba que Sasori se diera cuenta. Tan solo trataba de hacer más tiempo para evitar verlo durante la cena. Realmente se sentía un estorbo a pesar de todo. Gracias a la ayuda de Sasori ahora contaba con un guardarropa nuevo, le había dado trabajo, pagado su medicina y además lo había hospedado en su casa sin esperar mayor gratificación a cambio

En verdad no quería ser una molestia para él

Naruto tomó uno de los peluches y lo abrazó fugazmente, recordando el obsequio que se había quedado de parte del pelirrojo y el cual se había olvidado en la casa de Sasuke. No importaba, los sentimientos de Sasori eran otros antes

Antes de que supiera la verdad. Su condición y el pateticismo que lo rodeaba

Si tan solo pudiera dejar de…hundirse

Y aunque el tratamiento para aquella enfermedad casi finalizaba, a pesar de haber dejado sus recuerdos junto a Sasuke en el pasado, aun con todo, Naruto seguía sintiéndose vacio

Lentamente devolvió el peluche a su lugar y se dispuso a sacar la llave. No podría evadirlo todo el tiempo

Las calles aun le resultaban algo desconocidas. Estaba desorientado pero no tanto como las primeras veces. Y es que vivir en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad implicaba un cambio abrupto en la rutina de Naruto. Hecho que agradecía para tomar practica, después de todo aun conservaba la idea de marcharse, de hacer su vida aparte como lo pensó anteriormente. Y ahora más que nunca consideraba posible esa opción, no quería seguir molestando a Sasori, no quería ser una carga para él y ya lo estaba siendo

Tras tomar el autobús y sentarse hasta el fondo del transporte, Naruto observó a través de la ventana, tal como hacía cada día que lo abordaba, el trayecto era diferente pero su destino era el mismo desde hacía dos semanas. Los mismos parques, los mismos prados. Hasta entonces Naruto no había reparado en lo lúgubre de algunos establecimientos. Objetos góticos pendían detrás de uno de los vitrales que exhibían sus productos al público

Suspiró y devolvió la vista en frente para evitar mirar la tienda de películas. Aquello le traía nítidos recuerdos sobre Sasuke y el como él había insistido en ver una a su lado. Un simple capricho que Sasuke no le pudo cumplir. Sasori tenia razón en eso, no tenia caso lamentarse por lo pasado

-Gracias- hizo un ademan de despedida y descendió lentamente los escalones. El chofer se quito la gorra, devolviendo el gesto del rubio

Inseguro, caminó varios minutos antes de llegar a la conocida estancia. Naruto estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando la conocida voz a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó

-Coincidimos esta vez- sonrió Sasori, pasando a un lado de Naruto para abrir la puerta

-Si…- su voz sonó mas apagada de lo normal. Naruto lo notó de inmediato y supuso que el pelirrojo también ya que este se volteó para mirarlo con atención. -¿Saliste temprano?- preguntó rápidamente para evadir el tema. Sasori asintió una sola vez mientras introducía la llave y giraba la perilla. No era ningun ignorante, sabía que algo andaba mal con Naruto

-Es fin de semana, creí que te sentirías algo…- calló al repasar mentalmente su propia imprudencia. –Pedí permiso- se limitó a agregar, carraspeando incomodo tras el inusitado silencio acaecido. Las luces iluminaron la estancia cuando presionó la serie de apagadores junto a la puerta

Naruto entró después, más nervioso que antes. Estaba extrañamente feliz de que Sasori le hiciera compañía pero al mismo tiempo continuaba sintiéndose una carga para él

-¿Quieres pedir algo para cenar?- la voz de Sasori lo sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Naruto forzó una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al comedor

-¿Puede ser ramen?

-Seguro

Y allí estaban. Uno frente al otro. Esperando con impaciencia la llegada de la comida. Naruto desvió la mirada al notar la expresión de aburrimiento que tenía su acompañante. Sasori permanecía con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada sobre sus brazos, estaba cansado pero no quería demostrarlo. Casi por reflejo tamborileo los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa. Mantener aquella barrera auto impuesta con Naruto se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicado. Era difícil fingir indiferencia cuando por dentro se moría por hacer algo mas, así fuera solamente conversar, sin embargo, no quería presionarlo

-Vi unos juguetes muy extraños en el sótano de la juguetería- comentó Naruto al ver que el silencio no desaparecía. Sasori alzó la mirada, confundido al principio, luego asintió al recordar aquellas creaciones inconclusas que todavía conservaba

-Marionetas

-¿Eh?- Naruto se inclinó otro poco hacia adelante, no había escuchado. Sasori se irguió sobre la silla, apoyando totalmente la espalda contra el respaldo. La debida postura que no había empleado hasta ese momento

-Esos juguetes extraños, son marionetas- aclaró con seriedad. –Solía fabricarlas pero no he logrado terminar ninguna

-Dan miedo- se sinceró Naruto posando su mirada en los ojos chocolate. Sasori sonrió sutilmente

-Es porque las empecé a fabricar cuando murieron mis padres. Tenía ocho años entonces. Mi abuela me instruyó en ese arte, algunas las confeccioné mucho después

-Lo siento mucho- Naruto juntó ambas manos a modo de disculpa. Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle, ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones. El tampoco tenía padres

-No te angusties- lo animó Sasori en un largo suspiro. –Eso fue hace varios años. Supongo que deben dar esa impresión por los sentimientos que tenía cuando comencé a fabricarlas

-¿Por qué no las terminas?- le sugirió Naruto, chasqueando los dedos ante la idea. Sasori negó con suavidad

-No lo creo. Es algo que deje en el pasado…- "junto a mis propios sentimientos" se abstuvo de agregar

-Oh…- lentamente Naruto volvió a sumergirse en aquel tenso silencio. Afortunadamente duró poco. El llamado a la puerta los alertó a ambos, y al mismo tiempo se pusieron de pie

-Yo abro

Naruto tuvo que tomar asiento al ver como el pelirrojo se dirigía a la puerta. Ya no lo soportaba, quería preguntárselo pero no se atrevía. ¿Por qué tan de repente?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez Sasori no estaba interesado en él como se lo había dicho anteriormente. Seguro los resultados médicos tenían que ver en eso…

Pero no lo culpaba. El mismo se repugnaba a sí mismo. Aun si la enfermedad no era grave y a pesar de que pronto finalizaría el tratamiento, seguía sintiéndose basura. Nunca creyó que después de todo lo que había pasado, volvería al mismo punto de partida

Ya no se forzó a entablar conversación. Simplemente observó al joven pelirrojo servir las porciones de cada recipiente y después ofrecerle el correspondiente a él

-Después de cenar, me preguntaba si podríamos conversar un poco

Naruto se sorprendió ante la sugerencia pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada

-Necesito que me aclares unas cosas- añadió Sasori

Ah. Era eso

-Si- Naruto respondió con cierta decepción impresa en el tono de voz. Esperaba que fuera otra cosa

En silencio, se dispusieron a comer. Naruto encontró delicioso el sabor de su platillo, a pesar de que seguía sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo desde esa mañana. Estaba acostumbrado a demostrarle a Sasuke su afecto hacia él en cada oportunidad. Siempre que estaban juntos, Naruto solía darle un simple beso en la mejilla, abrazarlo al menos, todo ello cuando no intimaban, cuando no había tiempo para hacerlo o simplemente su pareja no tenía ganas. Por eso ahora le costaba asimilar el nuevo ambiente. Vivir junto a alguien más bajo el mismo techo y nunca expresar ningun otro agradecimiento o muestra de afecto que no fueran unas simples palabras

Se sentía frustrado por eso pero tenía que comprender que no tenía pareja ahora

Ni bien terminó de comer, Naruto se levantó para lavar su plato, esa era parte de su nueva rutina, aunque Sasori siempre insistía en ser él quien lo hiciera, Naruto nunca aceptaba la propuesta porque no se sentía en confianza para hacerlo. Además, en ese instante lo último que quería era hablar sobre lo sucedido con Sasuke, porque él estaba seguro de que era eso lo que quería preguntarle Sasori

-Naruto…

El pelirrojo entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa, esperando paciente a que el chico volviera a tomar asiento. Necesitaba saberlo de una buena vez

Con pasos cortos, Naruto regresó a su lugar. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron a la distancia, azul y avellana

-Se que no me debo entrometer- Sasori chasqueó la lengua por la obvia contradicción. –Pero quiero saberlo de ti

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- Naruto aferró el mantel bajo la mesa, sentía los nervios carcomiéndolo de nuevo. Era un tema incomodo pero sabía que una buena forma de superarlo era aceptarlo. Ya había pasado y no volvería a ocurrir porque no pensaba permitir que lo hirieran de nuevo

-Tu pareja… ¿te golpeó cuando se enteró de los resultados?

Los labios de Naruto temblaron por el malentendido. Casi sintió deseos de mentir, de hacerle a Sasori creerse esa mentira. Que si, que le había sido infiel a Sasuke, no una sino muchas veces, pero entonces se estaría rebajando nuevamente al no ser honesto y adjudicarse toda la culpa. Jamás vio a ninguna persona que no fuera Sasuke, porque creyó que así debía de ser, porque pensó que Sasuke hacia lo mismo, que jamás lo traicionaría de aquella manera tan déspota

-Yo…nunca le fui infiel a Sasuke- cerró los ojos al terminar de hablar. Le dolía recordar todo

Sasori entrecerró los ojos. No dudaba de las palabras de Naruto, simplemente sabía que no le estaba diciendo todo y el método más eficiente para instarlo a hablar era el de culparlo indirectamente. Estaba funcionando…a medias

-Sí, él me golpeó- Naruto decidió terminar de una vez con esa charla incomoda. Se limitó a admitir lo que Sasori le había preguntado

-Así que aquella vez no te asaltaron- pronunció el pelirrojo para sí mismo. Recién reparaba en que Naruto se había escudado en otra mentira cuando lo vio por segunda ocasión en la juguetería. –Fue él quien te contagió

Naruto bajó la mirada, sus ojos cristalinos quedaron ocultos tras los mechones dorados

-Ese tal Sasuke- carraspeó para llamar una vez más su atención. -¿Qué posición tiene dentro de la empresa?

-No- Naruto negó con suavidad, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía el asunto y no quería. Era patético y estúpido pero lo último que quería era volver a involucrarse con Sasuke de algún modo, así fuera para desquitarse. Si lo había pensado, muchas veces lo meditó cuando salió de la casa del Uchiha sin rumbo fijo, sin un lugar a donde ir ni a donde regresar. Entonces se sintió totalmente perdido y ansiaba devolverle a Sasuke esa sensación tan deprimente y asfixiante…pero no ahora. No le hallaba ningun sentido

-De acuerdo- el pelirrojo se abstuvo de continuar con el superfluo interrogatorio, ya tenía más clara la situación, no tenia caso ahondar más de lo necesario. Además, no tenía acceso a la base de datos de la empresa, él no pero conocía a alguien que si los tenia

La conversación había llegado a su fin. Naruto suspiró en medio del silencio, no le pareció tan tranquilizador hasta ese momento

-Sasori- le llamó, indeciso de preguntar. El susodicho detuvo sus pasos hacia su recamara y se dio la vuelta, un tanto desconcertado de que Naruto quisiera seguir hablando tras lo aclarado. -¿Tienes películas?

-Sí. En la sala, segundo compartimiento del sofá

-Gracias- Naruto se puso de pie pero se quedo quieto, dudando en agregar lo último o no. -¿Verías una conmigo?

Él no lo dudo. Ni por un efímero segundo lo hizo

-Por supuesto

-¿Y bien?

Karin negó de nuevo, temiendo enfrentar otro arranque de ira de parte del apuesto moreno. Realmente lo intentaba pero no había ningun dato de Naruto. Casi dos semanas en las mismas condiciones, estaban en ceros, evidentemente perdidos respecto a Naruto. Ni siquiera la última alternativa de Sasuke había dado resultados

Aquel muchacho, Sabaku no Gaara ya no se encontraba dentro del país, desde hace casi tres semanas que se había ido, por lo tanto era imposible que Naruto se fuera con él. Pero Sasuke aun mantenía la duda de si habrían tenido comunicación después. La teoría de Sasuke no era tan errada posiblemente, había la mínima probabilidad de que Naruto accediera a irse con Gaara

Pero ahora las conjeturas se desbarataban. Naruto no portaba con pasaporte y ningun vuelo había registrado a ningun pasajero con el apellido Uzumaki. Todo estaba mal. Al menos para Sasuke quien dormía muy poco y comía aun menos. Karin se preocupaba en todo momento por él pero sus esfuerzos eran nulos por animar al Uchiha, simplemente tenían que encontrar a Naruto o la situación empeoraría, y ella no quería que Sasuke enfermara, sería fatal

-No ha tomado ningun vuelo, autobús u otro medio de transporte- masculló entre dientes, acomodándose las gafas con fingida seriedad

-¡Maldita sea!- el estruendo provocado por el escritorio volcado no se hizo esperar. Sasuke se frotó el cabello con mayor desesperación, viendo perdidas sus oportunidades por encontrar a Naruto. Al menos ahora estaba seguro de una cosa, Naruto seguía dentro de la ciudad…

-Adjúntale una denuncia por robo, Karin

La aludida dejó de teclear para pasar a mirar con suma confusión al Uchiha. Sabía de antemano que el chico no había robado nada

-De esa forma lo encontraremos más rápido- anunció Sasuke, entornando la mirada. Karin asintió, sin ganas de compadecer por el muchacho

Naruto no dejaba de cubrirse los ojos con ambas manos, miraba apenas entre la escasa separación de sus dedos. La pantalla iluminaba ligeramente la sección de la casa pero Sasori había dicho que era mucho más emocionante ver la película de esa manera. Y Naruto le había creído, irremediablemente. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber preguntado el género de esa película…

-Deberías mirar- le aconsejó Sasori, tomando un nuevo puñado de palomitas. Naruto tragó pesado cuando un grito desgarrador salió de las bocinas

-Lo estoy haciendo- y volvió a cubrirse los ojos. Sasori tomó el mando de la televisión, convenciéndose de que lo mejor era quitarla. Afuera se escuchaba la lluvia que se había desatado minutos antes. Era por eso que intuyó apropiado mirar esa clase de películas, no sabía que a Naruto no le gustaban aunque debió suponerlo después del minuto 10

-Solo restan quince minutos pero podemos mirar algo mas- estaba por oprimir el botón cuando sintió la temblorosa mano sobre la suya. Sasori sonrió a medias y dejo el mando en su lugar. Naruto lo miró solo unos segundos antes de tomar valor y dirigir la mirada hacia la pantalla. Aquellos pequeños muñecos le aterrorizaban pero casi terminaba, quería verla hasta el final

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- pasó saliva y aferró la almohada sobre el sofá. Sasori se quedo mirando unos instantes la temblorosa mano, dudando en que fuera buena idea hacer lo que tenía en mente

-El amo de las marionetas- respondió apartando la mirada de la almohada. -Es un clásico

-De terror- agregó Naruto, llevándose las manos al rostro cuando previó otra escena fuerte cargada con exceso de violencia y sangre. Sasori se encogió de hombros, aquello no le asustaba en lo mas mínimo, solo le divertía, era interesante ver por segunda ocasión como esas ridículas y escalofriantes marionetas cobraban vida. Siempre pensó que el verdadero arte tenía que ser eterno y aquella película lo representaba a la perfección

Cuando la película terminó, Sasori casi se había quedado dormido. Había pestañeado un par de veces cuando solo restaban cinco minutos. Ahora la pantalla anunciaba los créditos y él se giro hacia su derecha para contemplar al chico rubio que seguía aferrando la almohada sobre su rostro

-Naruto- lo movió un poco, creyendo que se había quedado dormido también, sin embargo, Naruto respondió con un quedo "¿ya terminó? A modo de respuesta. –Sí, me iré a dormir ahora, que descanses- Sasori se desperezó estirando los brazos y se encaminó hacia su habitación

Naruto en cambio permaneció estático, con el ruego atorado en su garganta. No quería dormir solo, no después de tener aun presentes esos gritos ensordecedores. Tenía miedo pero le apenaba admitirlo, por eso no se movió de su lugar hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Aspiró profundo y obligó a sus piernas moverse, en verdad odiaba esa clase de películas, no sabía porque había detenido a Sasori de quitarla, quizá porque no quería estar solo…

Se encerró en su propia recamara, temiendo que alguno de esos muñecos saliera de pronto de debajo de la cama para atacarlo. Naruto sacudió la cabeza para apartar rápidamente esas ideas

Dio un par de pasos y optó por saltar hasta el colchón, la cama crujió bajo su propio peso pero después el silencio se hizo palpable. Solo el sonido de la lluvia era audible

Naruto se cubrió con las mantas, maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota y no encender la luz. Ya era tarde para lamentarse por eso. Sus manos temblaron un poco pero decidió dejar de cubrirse los ojos al darse cuenta de su propia cobardía

"Solo es una película" se repitió varias veces para convencerse de ello

Sus latidos aun eran frenéticos pero con todo, consiguió serenarse. Entonces se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a dormir cuando el sonido de un objeto al caer lo sobresaltó de pronto

-¿Qué fue eso?- Naruto se sentó de golpe, mirando hacia todas direcciones. Un rayo iluminó las cortinas que cubrían la ventana y Naruto pudo apreciar mejor el armario de caoba

De ahí había venido el ruido, estaba seguro. Pero también estaba muy seguro de no querer levantarse a averiguarlo

¿Por qué era tan cobarde?, solo había sido una película, y muy tonta además, los muñecos no cobraban vida porque si, era estúpido

Suspiró aliviado y se levantó para convencerse aun más de que se estaba alterando por nada

Solo seis pasos y Naruto ya se hallaba frente al armario. Abrió despacio la puerta, el estruendo de un rayo volvió a iluminar la recamara y junto a ella, el muñeco que yacía tirado cerca de los pies de Naruto

El grito se atoró en su garganta. Naruto retrocedió aterrado. Entonces hizo lo más prudente que podía hacer en ese momento…correr

Salió deprisa de la habitación y sin pensarlo por un segundo se adentró a la de Sasori

-Mmm, ¿Qué pasa?- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos al sentir el colchón hundiéndose de su lado. Se incorporó de a poco y vio a Naruto cubierto con las mantas. -¿Naruto?

-Armario, muñeco, película….- Naruto habló tan rápido que Sasori apenas logró entender lo que decía. Se puso de pie y encendió la luz para tratar de calmar a Naruto

-Debí haberla quitado- murmuró, acercándose nuevamente hacia donde el chico para abrazarlo. –Todo está bien, solo fue una pesadilla

Pero Naruto negó firmemente con la cabeza mientras se asía a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas

-Muñeco, armario…

Esta vez Sasori comprendió todo

-Es solo una marioneta, la guardé ahí hace unos días para hacer espacio en el cobertizo

Naruto se separó lentamente, sin terminar de creerle. Seguía sintiendo los escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo y sin importar cuánto intentara ocultarlo, estaba convencido de que Sasori ya lo había dado por un asustadizo de primera, y era verdad…

-Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche- la cercanía de Naruto lo alteraba definitivamente. Aspirar el olor de su cabello, sentirlo estremecer en sus brazos, aunque Sasori deseaba que Naruto se estremeciera por otras razones

-Gracias- Naruto pestañeó ruborizado, se acomodó en el lado izquierdo de la cama y puso una almohada como separación. Sasori casi quiso reír por aquello…casi

El pelirrojo suspiró resignado y optó por apagar las luces de nuevo. Cuando estuvo en su lugar, decidió voltearse boca arriba en caso de que Naruto volviera a tener miedo

Los minutos pasaron y la lluvia menguó totalmente. Sasori ya estaba dormido pero Naruto aun conservaba el vago temor

Inconscientemente, Sasori se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al rubio

Naruto miró hacia la ventana, recordó el incidente y se acercó aun más al pelirrojo. Al principio dudó pero después no pudo detenerse

Abrazó lentamente a Sasori de la espalda y recargó su cabeza sobre la misma


	4. Amor contra indecision

**Zumekqi** **:** hola, me alegra que te guste el SasoNaru, es una pareja que me llamó la atención desde hace mucho pero no me animaba a escribir nada sobre ellos por lo disparatado que me parecía en ocasiones. Aquí los capítulos siguientes, saludos!

*/*/*/*/*/

La alberca techada se encontraba vacía a esas horas de la mañana. Tan solo dos personas ocupaban el espacio público. Naruto continuó braceando desde la mitad de la alberca hasta la orilla, cada vez más rápido para llegar a su objetivo. El sonido del silbato lo aturdió momentáneamente pero no prestó mayor atención a ello y en cambio volvió a zambullirse, impulsándose con ambas piernas desde la base de concreto

Nadó tal como lo había hecho anteriormente, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Naruto ya había completado la hora rutinaria de su entrenamiento. Jadeó exhausto al hallarse en el punto de partida, cada uno de los siete carriles de la piscina ya habían sido usados por él. Tres a la izquierda y tres a su derecha. Actualmente Naruto se encontraba en medio de ambas intersecciones. Se quitó los googles con presteza y tomó la mano que el muchacho le extendía desde afuera de la piscina

Naruto jadeó cansado, su cuerpo estilaba en agua y no pudo evitar sentarse a la orilla de la piscina al sentir sus piernas temblar nuevamente, estaba agotado tal como días atrás

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando el pelirrojo lo imitó, poniéndose a su altura y acercándose peligrosamente hasta posar la mejilla sobre su pecho

-¿Sa-Sasori?- balbuceó, sintiendo el frenético sube y baja de su pecho. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba descontrolado y no solamente se debía a la actividad física realizada. Naruto cerró los ojos para reprimir cada emoción que le erizaba el cuerpo. Sasori no se percató de la expresión del otro y simplemente se dedicó a observar el cronometro en su mano mientras escuchaba atento los latidos de Naruto

La cifra lo dejó bastante satisfecho. No había mayores alteraciones ni mucho menos posibilidad de un ataque respiratorio. La salud de Naruto se mantenía intacta y tampoco se habían presentado síntomas ni ansiedad

De a poco, Sasori se apartó, levantando la mirada para confrontar los brillantes ojos azules. Todo el cuerpo de Naruto estaba húmedo, de sus mechones escurría agua. Pero entonces reparó en el incipiente sonrojo de Naruto, sin poder encontrarle mayor explicación lógica al respecto, quizá lo había tomado desprevenido esta vez

-Lo lamento- carraspeó incomodo y sin poder apartar la mirada de Naruto. El chico era atractivo de por sí y verlo semidesnudo, mojado y sonrojado no hacía más que incrementar la excitación que, rápidamente lo consumía

Sasori ni siquiera sabía porque se estaba disculpando. No había hecho más que repetir lo mismo de cada mañana. La natación era un deporte bastante apto para Naruto y él lo único que hacía a primera hora de la mañana además de observarlo ejercitar, era medir su ritmo cardiaco para cerciorarse de que no hubieran mayores inconvenientes con el estado de salud del chico. Sin embargo lo había hecho inconscientemente, todo para evitar que Naruto descubriera lo que estaba pensando en ese preciso momento al verle sentado y con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas

Optó por enfriar sus pensamientos antes de que fuera tarde. Se levantó y tomó la toalla que pendía de una de las salientes de la pared para posteriormente envolver a Naruto con ella. Podía enfermarse si permanecía mas tiempo expuesto al aire

Naruto restregó la mejilla en la toalla para secarse, imposibilitado de usar los brazos, sentía que le quemaban por el ejercicio pero decidió no decir nada esta vez. Bastante avergonzado se sentía por haber sido descubierto por el estúpido bochorno que lo había invadido al tener a Sasori tan cerca de él. Seguro pasarían meses antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación que lo embargaba cada vez que veía al muchacho

Pero lo peor vino cuando Sasori se posicionó detrás de él. Estaba tan cerca que por un efímero segundo Naruto pudo sentir claramente el cálido aliento impactar contra su nuca, desarmándolo por completo, haciéndole estremecer irremediablemente

Y Naruto movió los labios, tratando de articular alguna palabra, cualquiera que sirviera para preguntar aquella duda. Sin embargo no lo logró. Sasori se dispuso a retirar parte de la toalla que envolvía el cuello del rubio y sin esperar mayor reclamo, pasó la pequeña cadenita sobre la piel trigueña, asegurándose de colocar bien el broche antes de apartarse

Naruto tardó varios segundos en asimilar que aquello que ahora pendía de su cuello era ni más ni menos que el dije que había empeñado semanas atrás. Tocó la diminuta figura entre sus dedos y alzó la mirada hacia el muchacho de ojos chocolate

-¿Cómo?

-Encontré la nota en uno de los bolsillos de tu chamarra- respondió Sasori, sabiendo de antemano lo que Naruto deseaba preguntar. La noche anterior había inspeccionado algunas prendas de Naruto con la finalidad de buscar alguna clase de medicamento controlado pero solo se había topado con aquel trozo de papel, por alguna extraña razón no dudó en acudir al establecimiento para verificar que no hubieran vendido el dije

-Te lo pagaré- aseguró Naruto, pasándose el brazo por los parpados. Sabía que las diminutas gotas que empañaban su mirada no se debían al agua de la piscina. Sasori quiso responderle pero al notar el estado del menor, dedujo que un abrazo sería la mejor alternativa

-No es necesario, no te estoy cobrando nada- afianzó el abrazo en la cintura del rubio, apenas unos segundos para después separarse, convencido de no poder soportar más tiempo de ese modo. Era ridículo que no pudiera expresar sus sentimientos a esas alturas, inconcebible el hecho de que ni siquiera haya llevado a cabo lo que se proponía días antes. Invitarlo a una cita. La cuestión era ¿Cómo decírselo?, ¿Qué momento era el indicado para no parecer un desesperado o que Naruto creyera que lo hacía con dobles intenciones?, no quería presionarlo eso era seguro. Ya buscaría la oportunidad para hacerlo. Tal vez esa misma noche, después del trabajo, el momento que ambos destinaban para cenar juntos y conversar sobre sus actividades del día, esa era una buena opción

Naruto intentó ocultar fallidamente su vergüenza inicial. Sabía que solo había sido un abrazo, él había hecho lo mismo días antes pero era diferente la situación. Entonces Sasori estaba dormido y no se había percatado de nada. Ahora ambos estaban conscientes, ni él que todavía cargaba con la traición de su anterior pareja podía considerarse libre de las mismas sensaciones que antes le producía Sasuke. ¿Sería normal sentir de nuevo eso?, tampoco que fuera un ser sin sentimientos, era lógico que desarrollara esa clase de actitud después de vivir algún tiempo junto a alguien más. Sobre todo si esa persona era tan amable y detallista

Naruto observó la sutil y fugaz despedida de Sasori antes de salir de la construcción. Suspiró indeciso mientras correspondía al escueto ademan de mano. Realmente…quería intentarlo

Entró con expresión taciturna a la oficina que tenia designada. Al igual que antes, Sasori no esperaba encontrar ninguna novedad ajena a sus actividades diarias. Realizar proyectos era un trabajo cansino, mas ahora que tenía que estar al tanto de la condición de Naruto y al mismo tiempo atender sus deberes en la empresa

Estaba por dejarse caer sobre la silla giratoria cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a su sonriente compañero tras ella

-Hidan- se abstuvo de preguntar qué hacía en su oficina, esta vez no estaba de humor para lidiar con idioteces

-Que ignorante eres, Sasori- sonrió aun más, exhibiendo su blanca dentadura y terminando con la poca paciencia del pelirrojo. –Está ya no es tu oficina

-¿Qué?- se levantó de súbito al escuchar semejante afirmación y con tanta tranquilidad además. Genial, era lo último que le faltaba, que lo despidieran

-Te ascendieron, torpe- continuó Hidan, mirándose las manos con fingido desinterés por la expresión ligeramente alterada del otro. –Tu oficina está cerca del elevador

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Sasori seguía sin comprender nada. Se mantuvo pensativo unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para recordar el último proyecto que había entregado. El prototipo del videojuego, lo había modificado, adaptando mas niveles, tal como le había sugerido Naruto

-No te creas tanto- Hidan lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, acercándose más hacia él y agitando el brazo frente a su rostro. –Kakuzu dijo que se hará cargo del proyecto grupal. Darán una recompensa monetaria al primer lugar y no quiere arriesgarse a perder un solo centavo

-Me parece bien- tajó el pelirrojo, tomando las escasas pertenencias del cajón bajo su escritorio. En realidad le parecía sublime la idea de que fuera Kakuzu quien se hiciera cargo del proyecto, eso le dejaba un poco de tiempo libre. No tendría que romperse la cabeza el fin de semana para idear un proyecto acorde a lo enunciado por la empresa. Además, necesitaba dejar a un lado el estrés si quería intentar algo con Naruto

La luz le dio de lleno en el rostro al presionar el interruptor. Naruto dejo escapar el tercer suspiro del día y se encaminó hacia los estantes con la intención de limpiarlos. Nuevamente le habían cambiado el horario en el colegio pero lo consideraba mejor así. Atender la juguetería por las mañanas era más satisfactorio. Había más clientes y le daba tiempo de sobra para hacer la tarea mientras esperaba tras el mostrador

Situó ambas manos en uno de los peluches y lo miró atentamente, recordando a su vez que en el sótano trasero aguardaban unas polvorientas marionetas. Sin embargo Naruto no pensaba bajar a limpiarlas. Aun tenía miedo después de ver aquella película. No se atrevía a bajar solo aunque en verdad deseaba hacer algo mas por Sasori, después de todo, el muchacho lo había estado ayudando mucho últimamente

Dejó el muñeco en su lugar al escuchar el sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba un nuevo cliente. Naruto sonrió y se dio la vuelta pero no tuvo oportunidad de enfocar a los individuos extraños que acababan de irrumpir en el establecimiento cuando fue guiado a la fuerza hacia la mesa del mostrador, inmediatamente después un crujido metálico le inmovilizó las muñecas a su espalda. Naruto se sintió palidecer ni bien reparó en el peligro

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?- no había necesidad de preguntar. La descripción encajaba perfectamente con el adolescente, sin embargo era parte de los lineamientos policiales. Naruto asintió levemente, tratando fallidamente de mover las muñecas. No sabía que estaba pasando, tan solo sentía un desconocido temor invadirle

Las horas transcurrieron mas rápido de lo usual, entre charlas triviales y el acomodo de sus pertenencias. Cuando Sasori quiso darse cuenta, ya había terminado su turno. Y se sentía irónicamente feliz al saber que así era

Estaba aliviado al no verse involucrado en el nuevo proyecto, no mas estrés ni horas de desvelo para la siguiente semana, solo tenía que enfocarse en Naruto, tenía que repasar alguna clase de dialogo mental acerca de lo que le diría cuando lo viera, tampoco podía ser tan directo o Naruto sospecharía enseguida. Lo más conveniente era actuar espontaneo, tal como lo había hecho en ese lapso de tiempo

Guardó algunos archivos en la memoria USB y apagó la computadora. Su nuevo artefacto yacía cerca de los documentos, en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Era una pequeña marioneta que había fabricado seguramente en su niñez, la había encontrado después de limpiar el cobertizo tras el incidente con Naruto. Ni siquiera recordaba para qué la había hecho o con qué fines

La marioneta estaba hecha en su totalidad de látex y caoba, simulando una figura de algún tótem. En la parte frontal se apreciaban un par de diminutas cuchillas que, Sasori intuyó, debió haber usado para cortar fruta

Lo extraño eran los hilos casi imperceptibles que estaban adheridos a las cuchillas. Sasori volvió a mirarlos antes de decidirse a usarlos por primera vez. Ató los hilos en sus dedos y se entretuvo mirando como las cuchillas se movían al ritmo de sus dedos. Pulgar, índice, meñique, fue el patrón que impuso y que, curiosamente, se adaptó perfectamente en el artefacto

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si- respondió escueto al escuchar la voz de su compañero. Quería recordar para qué había fabricado una marioneta tan extraña y aparentemente peligrosa. Era la primera y única en su tipo que Sasori encontraba dentro de su casa. Tal vez la había hecho durante su infancia. -¿Kakuzu tiene listos los formatos?- quiso saber, moviendo con mayor lentitud los dedos y sin dejar de mirar la figura

Hidan asintió desde la puerta

-Los tiene pero dice que será complicado ganarle a Uchiha, hace poco lo volvieron a ascender. Es extraño porque el sujeto no ha presentado más que un proyecto en todo el mes, algo sobre poner una estación de policía en la nueva plaza

Sasori lo escuchó con atención a pesar de seguir efectuando los mismos movimientos de antaño. No le importaba en realidad si ganaban o perdían, de igual forma era obligatorio presentar el trabajo aunque se compadecía de Kakuzu, conociendo lo ambicioso que era, haría hasta lo imposible para obtener el primer lugar

-Pobre sujeto- comentó alzando el meñique. Las cuchillas brillaban bajo la luminiscencia del cubículo. Hidan sin embargo, no le dio la razón esta vez

-No lo creo, si tiene ayuda de sus camaradas tal vez tenga oportunidad. Además, hay rumores de que Sasuke es un soberano bastardo que…

Sus pupilas se dilataron ante la mención. Sasori alzó involuntariamente el dedo índice con más fuerza de la empleada hasta ese momento. La cuchilla salió disparada como un proyectil, pasándole por un lado, apenas rozándole la mejilla derecha

"Yo…nunca le fui infiel a Sasuke"

El fino hilo carmesí se deslizó por la pequeña herida. Hidan dejo de hablar al notar la sangre en el rostro del pelirrojo

-Maldito sádico de mierda- insultó Hidan, observando la navaja que se había clavado en la pared, cerca de donde él se encontraba

Naruto encogió las rodillas para abrazarlas contra su pecho. La celda estaba oscura y fría, su cuerpo tiritaba cada cierto tiempo pero no era el frio lo que lo dominaba sino el miedo de no saber la razón para estar en ese lugar. Lo habían dejado ahí desde la mañana y Naruto intuía que habían pasado al menos cuatro horas desde entonces. Había faltado a clases y tampoco pudo comer nada. Los oficiales le habían dicho que por ser menor de edad no podían encerrarlo pero que ahí estaría seguro hasta que llegara quien había levantado la denuncia en su contra, era además, una medida para evitar que escapara

Las primeras horas había intentado dormir, todo fue en vano, la cama era de concreto, estaba demasiado dura y el suelo olía mal. Solo quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, incluso le habían quitado el dije y amenazaron con sumarle más crímenes sino cooperaba

-Sal…- minutos más tarde llegó uno de los oficiales con las llaves de su celda. Naruto dio un salto de la cama para ir hacia los barrotes

La puerta de metal se abrió y Naruto pudo salir finalmente. Caminó por los desolados pasillos, escuchando voces a la lejanía. Entonces lo vio, y no pudo controlar el impulso

Naruto corrió hasta él a pesar de sentir las piernas entumecidas y se asió fuertemente de su cuello en señal de agradecimiento. Había pensado que se quedaría ahí por tiempo indefinido, que nadie vendría por él para ayudarlo, para explicar que no había hecho nada malo

-Ya está bien, Naruto- Sasori correspondió al tierno y efusivo abrazo, aun sintiendo la rabia carcomiéndolo por dentro después de leer aquella misiva en la cortina del establecimiento. Naruto no se desprendió del cuerpo del pelirrojo, aun cuando dejo de sentir los brazos rodeándolo. Todavía estaba confundido por lo sucedido pero no quería apartarse de él

El oficial de rasgos viperinos y ojos miel, esperó pacientemente a que el adolescente se apartara del joven para entregarle la orden de allanamiento. Naruto la tomó cabizbajo pero no alcanzó a leerla cuando le fue arrebatada por Sasori

-¿Qué se supone que robó?- estaba enfurecido, Naruto lo notó en su mirada, a pesar de que el tono empleado por Sasori no reflejara mas allá de la antipatía

-Joyas en su mayoría- respondió el uniformado

-¡No es verdad!- se defendió Naruto, apretando fuertemente los puños en señal de impotencia

-Tenemos las notas de todas las posesiones

Naruto recordó el dije de sus padres. Supo de qué iba todo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue desviar la mirada de la expectante que tenia Sasori en esos momentos

-El dije es mío- musitó, volviéndose hacia Sasori. Solo quería que él le creyera, no le importaba si nadie más lo hacía. Tan solo no quería que Sasori lo tomara por ladrón también, ¿Cuántos tropiezos más tendría frente a él?

-¿Tiene las pruebas?- preguntó Sasori, evadiendo a consciencia las brillantes orbes azules

Naruto bajó la mirada al saberse ignorado. Eso no estaría sucediendo si se hubiera marchado de la ciudad en primer lugar, después de todo ya tenía el dinero suficiente para el transporte, ¿Por qué se había quedado hasta ahora? Tal vez, aun creía tener alguna posibilidad no solo de enmendar sus errores, la otra razón no quería reconocerla actualmente

En silencio, Sasori leyó aquellos comprobantes que, acreditaban a Sasuke Uchiha como el dueño de las mismas. Media sonrisa se delineó en sus labios antes de arrugar las supuestas pruebas. Todas ellas con fecha

-¿De cuánto es la multa?

La reunión había terminado hacía apenas unos minutos, Sasuke se dispuso a abandonar el edificio, complacido por el simple hecho de saber que pronto se convertiría en el vicepresidente de la empresa, finalmente valdría la pena el haber sacrificado tanto su dignidad como su relación estable con Naruto. Y es que estaba convencido de que Naruto regresaría a su lado una vez que aclararan todo. Se disculparía, por supuesto que lo haría, y Naruto tenia que escucharlo. Le daría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, el dinero ya no sería ningun problema, el lo entendería, lo amaba después de todo. Solo restaba esperar a que lo encontraran

-Sasuke-kun- Karin fue la segunda en dejar su lugar en el recinto para ir hacia la salida. Sasuke se estaba comportando más ausente y distante que nunca. Incluso en ese momento, Sasuke no la miró, continuó andando como si nada, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, ajeno a cualquier presencia a su alrededor

Hasta que recordó haber silenciado el móvil por la junta. Sasuke detuvo sus pasos para revisar el aparato y grande fue su sorpresa al notar el número de llamadas y un mensaje de aquel oficial corrupto que había contratado para rastrear a Naruto mediante el collar que se había llevado

¿Sería que…?

-¿Sasuke?

Pero el aludido no escuchó una sola palabra de la pelirroja y en cambio comenzó a correr rumbo a la comisaria, no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Un par de calles solamente. Sintió el alivio invadirlo por entero al solo pensar en la segura reconciliación. Ya no toleraba más tiempo así, extrañaba a Naruto. Le hacía más falta de la que el mismo supuso anteriormente y estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo de ser necesario, todo con tal de volver con él

Naruto caminaba forzosamente detrás del pelirrojo, no estaba seguro del motivo pero Sasori se había molestado en demasía. Y él no quiso dirigirle la palabra por lo apenado que se sentía, no porque realmente fuera culpable de lo que se le había acusado, al fin y al cabo no se había resuelto del todo su situación. No hasta que Sasuke retirara la denuncia en su contra

"Sasuke"

Aun le costaba creer que fuera precisamente él quien lo había acusado de robo. ¿Quién mas sino él?, era el único con quien había tenido contacto antes además de Gaara

Quizá Sasori ya se había hartado de todos los problemas que lo rodeaban. De ser así no le quedaría de otra más que alejarse

-Lo la…

-¿Recuerdas mi número?- Sasori se dio la vuelta cuando ya se hallaban cerca del apartamento. Naruto asintió a pesar de la interrupción. Iba a disculparse aunque no tenia caso hacerlo ya. -¿Entonces porque no me llamaste?, cinco horas Naruto. Pude haber ido mucho antes, no tenias porque haber esperado tanto tiempo

-Ya no quiero molestarte- masculló con un nudo en la garganta. –Por eso no te llamé. Pero de todas formas viniste y me…me sentí feliz de que lo hicieras

Sasori mascó la rabia que sentía. Ya era suficiente. Nuevamente se estaba excediendo y lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo. Si aquel canalla hubiera llegado antes que él…

-¿Confías en mi, Naruto?- decidió dejar de reprenderlo, de reprocharle por lo acontecido para simplemente irse por la tangente, aminorar aquella tensión que se había instalado entre ellos

-Yo…- dudó en responder. Sus pupilas azules se movieron de derecha a izquierda, como si meditara la contestación o simplemente estuviera confundido con la misma. No entendía a que se refería Sasori con eso, claro que confiaba en él

Sasori aspiró profundo, negó en desaprobación y siguió caminando

-Está bien- lo interrumpió antes de que Naruto hablara. –No es necesario que me respondas

-Confío en ti- contestó Naruto, molesto consigo mismo por haber tardado tanto en hacerlo. –Es por ti que no me he… ido- su voz perdió intensidad pero fue tarde, cuando Naruto quiso darse cuenta ya lo había dicho

Los ojos chocolate se abrieron en asombro. Definitivamente no lo esperaba

-¿Qué haces?- Naruto dio un respingo, forzándose a alzar aun más la mirada. Sasori lo había sujetado del rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos y esa cuestión lo incomodaba bastante

-¿Me darías una oportunidad?- preguntó Sasori, conteniendo el impulso de besarlo a pesar de que por dentro moría de ganas por hacerlo. No quería propasarse con la situación. -No lo repetiré si me rechazas en esta ocasión, tampoco tiene nada que ver con la relación que tenemos actualmente. Todo seguirá igual entre nosotros… Podemos… ser amigos solamente- añadió lo ultimo al no recibir respuesta

Naruto separó despacio los labios. Sentía el cosquilleo en sus mejillas por el suave contacto que estaba ejerciendo Sasori sobre las mismas. Retuvo la risa al notar la decepción en los ojos de Sasori. No comprendía porque él dudaba si acababa de decírselo

-Si me gustaría intentar algo contigo- era ridículo pensar que semanas antes lo había rechazado por una persona que, seguía lastimándolo, humillándolo y rebajándolo ante Sasori

El alivio que le provocó escuchar tales palabras le devolvió a su vez el ánimo que había perdido al saber que Naruto había sido llevado a la comisaria. Sasori sonrió sumamente agradecido de poder tener una oportunidad

Dejó de tomar a Naruto de las mejillas para abrazarlo como antes no lo había hecho, incluso cuando fue Naruto quien tomó anteriormente la iniciativa y no pudo corresponder como era debido

Naruto se quedo inmóvil entre los brazos del pelirrojo. Le gustaba estar así con él, solo esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión, no quería volver a sufrir como antes

-No es muy tarde para tener nuestra primera cita- pronunció Sasori tras mirar su reloj de pulsera. Naruto lo miró confundido. Si era tarde en realidad, muy tarde. La noche ya había caído y él había perdido el apetito completamente después de lo ocurrido

-¿A dónde?

A pesar de todo, se dejo guiar por Sasori. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en medio de la caminata. Naruto sintió, al igual que esa mañana, los rápidos latidos en su pecho. Esta vez no tenia excusa, no estaba realizando ninguna actividad física

-Naruto…- pero la sonrisa se borró de sus labios tan pronto como había llegado al reconocer la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas. A punto de responder, Sasori tiró de su brazo hacia atrás

Naruto miró alternadamente a ambos. No quería que pelearan, lo último que le hacía falta era presenciar aquello

Por eso abrazó a Sasori de la espalda al prever lo que sucedería. Sasori entornó levemente la mirada hacia el muchacho de pálida piel y cabello oscuro. Estaba seguro, aun si no lo conocía. La resolución en la mirada de aquel bastardo aunado al tono de confianza que había usado al referirse a Naruto, era más que suficiente para corroborar sus sospechas

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, sin saber que impulso acatar primero. Naruto lo soltó al dar por sentado que sería inútil retenerlo

Sasori separó ligeramente los labios y se inclinó a la altura de Naruto

Los puños de Sasuke se cerraron en automático al presenciar la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a él. Naruto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos, no lo esperaba, de todas las cosas que habría esperado en ese momento, jamás imaginó que Sasori lo besaría

Permaneció en trance unos segundos, sus ojos se dirigieron por reflejo hacia el Uchiha, quien, absorto, miraba a la distancia

Naruto optó por cerrar lentamente los ojos cuando el suave movimiento labial tuvo inicio. Sasori lo instaba a corresponder y él no quería rechazarlo. Aun si Sasuke estaba presente. Se dejo llevar por el placentero roce. Sus manos se situaron en los hombros del pelirrojo a medida que correspondía con cierta timidez a lo que pudiera suceder

*/*/*/*/*/

 **Capitulo 8. Bajar la guardia**

Errores. Eso era lo único que había presenciado Sasuke desde el comienzo del día. Primeramente la exigencia de que permaneciera hasta el final de la junta para evitar levantar sospechas en el resto de subordinados que, atentos, no dejaban pasar la ausencia de un solo miembro en el comité

El siguiente fallo que se suscitó vino de parte del estúpido de Orochimaru, a quien había pagado previamente para que retuviera a Naruto el tiempo necesario, hasta que él llegara a recogerlo. Claramente Naruto no se opondría, no tenía manera de hacerlo y desconocía totalmente el manejo de valores dentro del departamento de la policía al que él estaba ligado hacia casi dos años. Era simple y mundanamente inverosímil que Naruto replicara cualquier cosa, él no pero su acompañante si

El ultimo e inconcebible desacierto se estaba suscitando frente a sus ojos, apenas unos metros lo distanciaban de ellos. Y sonrió, la ironía de ver a Naruto tratando de devolverle su falta pasada no hacía más que incrementar sus ganas por recuperarlo de nuevo, que Naruto prácticamente se revelara contra él, usando el ridículo método de desquitarse a través de un tercero, le producía una sensación terriblemente contradictoria. Por un lado quería golpearlo por su insolencia, por atreverse siquiera a tratar de humillarlo, pero también tenía la posibilidad de que toda la situación se resolviera de una buena vez. Ahí estaba, lo había hecho, era suficiente. Ahora estaban a mano. Ambos lidiando con lo mismo, los dos a la par, ya no había nada por demostrar, nada por comprobar, ¿Por qué no paraba?

Naruto enterró los dedos en la espalda del pelirrojo al sentir que le faltaba el aire, nunca había tenido un beso tan largo, ni siquiera con Sasuke

Sasuke…

Aspiró hondo en cuanto se vio liberado, volviendo a llenar sus pulmones con oxigeno. Aquel beso no solamente lo había dejado sin aire. Naruto se sentía desorientado

Lentamente se limpió los labios con el antebrazo para retirar los residuos de saliva. No se arrepentía y eso era probablemente lo peor de todo. Veía a Sasuke devolviéndole una mirada fiera que exigía explicaciones pero él no pensaba dárselas, ni ahora ni nunca. Se había decidido que todo estaba terminado y no recientemente, se lo prometió a si mismo tras salir de aquella oficina, con el corazón destrozado y una enfermedad con la que jamás debió lidiar

-Sasori

Naruto miró con cierta duda al pelirrojo, quien, decidido, comenzó a andar en línea recta. Seis pasos era la distancia que los separaba

Sasori se detuvo cuando su nombre volvió a salir de los labios de Naruto. Decir que quería romperle la cara a ese cretino era poco, no quedaría ni un ápice de satisfecho con eso

-Naruto, vámonos- la sorpresa se presentó en las pupilas chocolate cuando Sasuke ignoró deliberadamente su presencia, como si no mereciera la pena mirarlo si quiera

Tratando de controlar su ira, Sasuke rodeó al pelirrojo. Después de todo no era nadie ese sujeto. Solo había sido la manzana de la discordia, un simple móvil que había usado Naruto como medio de escarmiento para dejarle en claro que no soportaría ninguna bajeza más. Y eso estaba bien, era la última vez que Sasuke pensaba arriesgarse, fue por ello que esa misma mañana rompió todo vinculo con Haruno, ya tenía lo que quería, por ende, no la necesitaba más, pero si a Naruto, a su chico bocazas que lo alteraba tanto como lo tranquilizaba cada vez que él así lo requería. Naruto era más importante que su empleo, recién se daba cuenta pero se lo demostraría y ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, empezando por perdonarle aquel insulto de sustituirlo con uno de los trabajadores de la misma empresa, y su rival además, porque Sasuke no era ningun ignorante, lo había visto anteriormente. Si, ahora lo recordaba, ese imbécil era el mismo sujeto que se había acercado a Naruto en una de las reuniones, la primera vez que lo llevo consigo

-Es suficiente, no tienes que probar nada- tomó su mano con fuerza, esperando que Naruto lo siguiera en el acto. Pero no pasó. Naruto frunció el entrecejo al tiempo que retrocedía el paso forzadamente dado

-No- respondió tan firme como Sasuke nunca lo había escuchado. Su impresión fue genuina y ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarla. Alzó ambas cejas en señal de desconcierto, interiormente sentía una oleada de fuego corriendo por sus venas, excitación mezclada con furia. Naruto lo desobedecía de ese modo pero al mismo tiempo algo en él había cambiado. Sasuke lo notó en la resolución de los ojos celestes. No estaba jugando como Naruto solía hacerlo, hablaba en serio y él comenzaba a impacientarse. Se dio vuelta solo para presenciar como aquel idiota lo observaba con aires divertidos y una sonrisa burlona que lo hacía perder los estribos, como si él se tratara de algún bufón del cual podía burlarse ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que el payaso en medio de todo el estúpido embrollo era él?

-Hablaremos de esto después…- Sasuke trató que la duda no se viera reflejada en su voz pero falló rotundamente, realmente se estaba convenciendo del firme rechazo de Naruto, "su pareja" solo él tenía derecho de besarlo, de tocarlo, de hacer lo que se viniera en gana con él. Nadie más tenía ese derecho

-Dije que no- repitió Naruto en voz más alta, esperando poder disuadirlo finalmente antes de que se rompiera ahí mismo. Por Sasuke lo habían arrestado, fue él quien terminó con su relación a base de mentiras, el mismo que lo orilló a irse de su casa con una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, el que lo golpeó aun después de haberlo engañado, no lo perdonaría jamás. –Estoy con Sasori ahora

Sasuke se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que sintió abrirse una pequeña herida en ellos, producto de la rabia que lo estaba consumiendo totalmente

-¿Sasori?, ¿así se llama mi reemplazo?

Sasori hizo sonar sus nudillos, no como medio de advertencia sino como instinto, realmente ese cretino se estaba pasando de la raya y no iba a permitir más incongruencias de su parte. Aun si lo hacía indirectamente. Entonces vio la suplica en los brillantes ojos azules, casi pidiéndole sin necesidad de palabras que no lo hiciera, aun no era tarde, podían dejarlo así, no tenia caso seguir con eso simplemente porque no merecía la pena desperdiciar el tiempo con esa basura insignificante

-Naruto, vámonos- el pelirrojo no evitó que una sonrisa autosuficiente se ampliara en sus labios cuando Naruto se posicionó junto a él. Había empleado las mismas palabras de aquel bastardo, tan solo se abstuvo de usar el tono prepotente y vulgar que denotaba mas orden que petición

-Te arrepentirás si lo haces, Naruto- le advirtió Sasuke al ver las intenciones que tenia Naruto de irse con el sujeto pelirrojo. Y no lo notó hasta ese momento, no era su reemplazo… sino el de Gaara

Sin embargo, Naruto ya no respondió y en cambio, siguió caminando, con la mirada en alto y la firme determinación de enterrar su pasado, sus recuerdos junto a Sasuke, solo le había hecho daño, solo eso…

-Ah, otra cosa- Sasori se devolvió sobre sus pasos con tranquilidad hasta quedar al lado derecho del Uchiha. –Si te acercas a Naruto- acercó más sus labios al oído del pelinegro, sin la intención de hacerse notar por Naruto. –Te mato

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, viéndolos partir. Estaba por embargarlo un ataque de risa, risa de impotencia, de desesperación, de rabia, cualquier sentimiento podría traspasar su risa en esos momentos, menos felicidad y sus variantes. Pero por un efímero segundo si le resultó gracioso el asunto porque, él estaba pensando hacer exactamente lo mismo…

Naruto empezó a bajar gradualmente la mirada conforme recorrían las calles sin rumbo fijo, se sentía abatido y aunque no quería demostrarlo, lo estaba haciendo. Había hecho lo correcto y lo sabía bien pero no podía evitar recordar lo mucho que sufrió las últimas semanas por culpa de Sasuke. Recientemente comenzaba a bajar la guardia pero en el fondo seguía temeroso de que lo traicionaran de nuevo, no tenia garantía de que Sasori no le hiciera lo mismo

-Si te sientes mal, puedes golpearme

-¿Eh?- Naruto pestañeó entre confundido y avergonzado, estaba divagando tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada. No sabía si Sasori había intentado entablar conversación con él o no

-Dije que puedes descargarte conmigo si lo necesitas- volvió a comentar, mirando impasible las luces a la lejanía, estaban por llegar pero no tenía otra forma de sacar a Naruto de su ensimismamiento. Tal vez se había precipitado anteriormente, estuvo mal besarlo desprevenidamente, había sido, como diría Hidan, algún medio de manipulación de su parte. Porque estaba convencido de que Naruto no lo rechazaría, estaba dispuesto a que Naruto también tomara la oportunidad para ajustar cuentas con ese infeliz, pero a su vez, utilizó el momento para erradicar los sentimientos que seguían acumulados en el interior de Naruto, aquellos que no le mostraría a él hasta sentirse en mayor confianza

-Si no lo hice con Sasuke, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré contigo?- preguntó Naruto, algo ofendido por semejante atrevimiento

-Cualquier cosa que creas te haría sentir mejor, solo dímela- insistió

Naruto se detuvo en seco al contemplar las decenas de árboles que se abrían paso a otra de las plazas, había oído hablar de ella en la televisión e incluso había visto algunas imágenes en vivo, también le pidió a Sasuke que fueran cuando recién inauguraron pero nunca se prestó la oportunidad

Las luces titilaban en los troncos y las ramas, el cableado únicamente no tocaba las copas de los arboles pero la lluvia de luces se extendía igualmente a lo largo y ancho de toda la plaza

Naruto se sintió maravillado de ver tantas luces juntas, formando figuras diversas en un patrón indeterminado. Era hermoso

Tan hermoso que cualquier vestigio de frio abandonó su cuerpo, era como si aquellas luces le transmitieran una sensación de calidez grata

Embelesado, continuó observando el camino, sin animarse a dar un paso más, no porque no pudiera sino porque no quería dejar de mirarlas. Recordaba vagamente su primera navidad en un orfanato, se había pasado toda la noche viendo las lucecillas diminutas que adornaban un pequeño árbol artificial en la esquina de una de las habitaciones. Había escrito una carta también por orden de las encargadas. Ese año pidió volver a ver a sus padres

-Lo siento, me olvidé que esta helando aquí, es por el exceso de aire acondicionado- Sasori se quitó la chaqueta negra con distintivos rojos que llevaba encima, cubrió a Naruto con ella, reparando en la nariz que había adquirido un tono carmín a consecuencia del frio

Guió a Naruto por las secciones de la plaza, sin decidirse en qué lugar entrar primero, eso parecía no importarle a Naruto porque no dejaba de observar las luces que adornaban cada establecimiento, incluso las escaleras eléctricas estaban rodeadas de ellas

-¿Es aquí?- Naruto parpadeó al encontrarse frente a un elevador, era muy diferente a los que había visto antes. Este era de cristal transparente, se podía ver todo a través de él y viceversa

Sasori se limitó a asentir mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Naruto. Intuía que el lugar le agradaría también a él. Su abuela Chiyo solía llevarlo cuando era más chico e indudablemente le encantaba el lugar, la atmosfera era bastante agradable pero últimamente los precios eran excesivos. No podía darse ese lujo anteriormente pero ahora si, además, se lo debía a Naruto

-Es increíble- murmuró Naruto, dando un paso al frente, posando sus azules ojos en la visión que le devolvía el cristal. Por instantes creía que iba a romperse y caerían pero la sensación desapareció cuando el elevador comenzó su recorrido hacia arriba

Tanto las personas como los objetos se tornaban cada vez más pequeños. Naruto se asió con fuerza del cuerpo del pelirrojo, esperando que algo malo pasara

Pero nada sucedió. Y en cuestión de segundos ya se hallaban en la planta más alta de la construcción

Naruto alzó lentamente la mirada cuando las puertas corredizas se abrieron para dejarlos pasar por ellas. Por una fracción de segundo notó algo que antes no por haber estado tan distraído y sumido en sus pensamientos

Había un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla de Sasori, apenas una delgada franja rojiza pero lo suficientemente perceptible por el cambio de clima. La herida se había abierto de nuevo, solo un poco

-¿Qué te…?

-Llegamos- anunció Sasori, instándole a pasar. Naruto dudó en hacerlo, observó la ropa exhibida en los maniquíes afuera de la tienda pero no comprendió al instante

-¿Aquí?- dudó, señalando el lugar. No creía que esa fuera la idea de cita de Sasori, prefería seguir mirando el paisaje en lugar de estar dentro de una tienda de ropa. A menos que…

Ni bien entró, una joven se acercó hacia él, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, analizando cada una de las prendas que llevaba encima. Fue hasta entonces que Naruto se percató de llevar una ajena a él, la chaqueta no le pertenecía, y no supo en qué momento Sasori se la puso

La chica de orbes miel sonrió sutilmente al mirar detrás de él. Naruto se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el pelirrojo. Supuso que ellos se conocían y por alguna extraña razón se sintió incomodo, como si no encajara ahí, como si estuviera de sobra

-Konan- masculló Sasori a modo de saludo. La chica volvió a mirar a Naruto, sin comprender el motivo de la inesperada visita. –Quiero que le confecciones algo a su medida, que sea…- se adentró mas para mirar el resto de las prendas. Naruto miraba en todas direcciones para mantenerse distraído, realmente se sentía incomodo pero las palabras no salían de su boca y su cuerpo parecía haberse congelado porque no reaccionaba. –Solo quiero que sea acorde con él. Quizá alguna polera con motivos azules y pantalones negros de vestir

Konan accedió al pedido. Se dirigió en silencio hacia el escritorio para tomar una libreta y una pluma

Naruto la observó hasta que ella empezó a pasar la cinta sobre sus caderas para tomar las medidas

Tras anotarlas en la libreta, se volvió hacia Sasori

-¿Iras?

El pelirrojo asintió a la pregunta. Konan abrió nuevamente los labios pero él la interrumpió rápidamente

-También vine porque quiero que le des un mensaje a Kakuzu de mi parte. No lo veré hasta el lunes y no tengo intención de retomar ningun proyecto hasta entonces

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Konan con interés

Naruto los observaba alternadamente. Cada vez entendía menos. Empezaba a inquietarse, ¿Por qué lo llevaba Sasori ahí? ¿Y quién era esa chica?

-Dile que yo me haré cargo de presentar todo. Ese asunto es personal

\- Lo haré, si dices que es de tanta importancia- tajó Konan con seriedad. -¿Quieres que te envié las prendas o vendrás a recogerlas?

-Envíalas

Un atisbo de duda se reflejó en los ojos azules. Ya no era inseguridad sino confusión, ¿de qué se trataba todo eso?

-Konan es mi compañera de trabajo

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior al recordar lo sucedido semanas atrás con Sasuke. Era como si las cosas fueran a repetirse

-Le pedí que confeccionara un cambio nuevo porque quiero que me acompañes a la fiesta que darán los miembros de mi grupo. No pretendía asistir pero está bien si vienes conmigo

Las facciones de Naruto se relajaron en cuestión de segundos

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?- sonrió el pelirrojo, deteniéndose a mitad de uno de los corredores. Naruto miró en derredor la inmensidad de carteles luminosos. Había comida de un extremo, ropa del otro, y varios establecimientos más que no pudo identificar a simple vista

-Chocolate caliente- afirmó mientras leía la carta de uno de los locales. Sasori se encaminó a una de las sillas para recorrerla hacia atrás. Naruto se sonrojó un poco cuando el mayor le pidió sentarse ahí. Sasuke nunca hacia nada similar, ni de broma

Se sentó y escuchó a Sasori a sus espaldas, ordenando dos tazas iguales y un par de tartas

-¿Estás preocupado?- preguntó tras sentarse frente a Naruto, tomándolo de las manos para forzarlo a que lo mirara. –Te noto algo distante- frunció el entrecejo. –Si es por ese…

-No es eso- lo interrumpió prontamente Naruto, un poco cohibido ante el exceso de atención. Todo era nuevo para él, no sabía cómo decírselo a Sasori, sentía como si no hubiera tenido ninguna relación sentimental antes porque con Sasuke había sido muy diferente todo. El nunca lo apoyó en nada, jamás le preguntó cómo se sentía ni que le gustaría hacer en una tarde de ocio, por eso estaba entusiasmado y tal grado de emoción solo era opacado por el velo de la inseguridad que le había dejado Sasuke con sus acciones

-Kitsune

Naruto alzó la mirada, nuevamente apenado por haber divagado

-¿Ah?

-Te dije Kitsune- repitió Sasori, ampliando la sonrisa. Naruto ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, sin comprender el comentario ni a que se refería el pelirrojo. –Te pareces a uno- se inclinó hacia adelante y acarició las mejillas de Naruto con los pulgares, haciendo énfasis en el área de las marcas simétricas

-Kitsune…- musitó Naruto para sí mismo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado

El mesero depositó ambas tazas sobre la mesa y Sasori se vio obligado a abandonar su anterior postura para sentarse adecuadamente

Naruto tomó su taza y dio un ligero sorbo. No entendía la razón pero los comentarios de Sasori lo ponían nervioso, todo en él lo ponía nervioso, tal como en las mañanas, desde que lo conoció había sido así pero la sensación no desaparecía, por el contrario, lo arrastraba hacia ella, hacia lo inevitable

-Lo de Sasuke- tomó aire para empezar a decir. Lentamente remojó el trozo de pan dentro del chocolate, le angustiaba lo que pudiera suceder y por más que lo intentaba no podía ocultarlo. -¿Afectara en algo tu trabajo?- quiso saber, dando un pequeño mordisco al panecillo

Sasori esbozó un gesto astuto mientras tomaba su propia taza. Por eso le gustaba tanto, el chico solía preocuparse por nimiedades ajenas, exactamente como sucedió el segundo día que lo vio, cuando trató de pagarle de algún modo, aunque solo fuese una insignificancia lo que le había dado. Naruto pudo alejarse sin más y no lo hizo, buscó la forma en que quedaran como amigos, aun si eso lo metía en problemas con el bastardo malnacido que tenia por pareja entonces

Y tenía que admitirlo, lo que un ajuste de cuentas le resultaba a él un ridículo sinsentido y mutuo acuerdo, en Naruto lo veía diferente. Cada vez que el chico trataba de devolverle el más mínimo favor, él se deshacía por dentro, afortunadamente aun era lo suficientemente capaz de limitarse a sí mismo. Al menos hasta hace un par de horas cuando le fue inevitable besarlo, un acto posesivo que se había reprimido por días, quizá semanas, no hacía mucho caso a los impulsos antes así que le costaba recordarlo

-En lo absoluto- respondió con seriedad. -Sasuke pertenece a la empresa pero no es líder independiente. Lo mucho que podría hacer seria alardear. No lo conozco para afirmarlo pero en cualquier caso, quien debería estar preocupado es él- dijo lo último para sus adentros, ya tenía pensado tomar el lugar de Kakuzu pero aun no definía una estrategia para hundirlo del todo. Tal vez…

-Muchas gracias por no haber…- Naruto se puso de pie para hacer una sutil reverencia, las últimas palabras se atascaron en su garganta. En el momento que abrazó a Sasori para evitar que confrontara a Sasuke, lo había hecho por dos motivos. No quería que Sasori se viera afectado en su trabajo de ninguna manera, porque, Naruto desconocía la posición que tendría Sasuke a esas alturas dentro de la empresa, la segunda era para dejarle en claro a Sasuke que ya no le importaba, las cosas entre ellos estaban totalmente concluidas, aunque fuera en pésimos términos, al menos se sentía mejor consigo mismo por no dejarse disuadir. Imposible meditar la posibilidad de hablar con Sasuke una vez mas

-¿Golpeado a Sasuke?- concluyó Sasori a modo de respuesta. Naruto asintió y se acercó más al pelirrojo para inspeccionar mejor la herida sobre su mejilla, no parecía ser nada grave pero no entendía como se la había hecho. –No tenia caso ensuciarme las manos- recorrió la silla hacia atrás y pidió la cuenta a uno de los meseros que recién pasaban cerca de la mesa. Naruto se agachó sin notar la distracción en el joven

El corte era poco profundo, casi parecía un rasguño, de una rama quizá

-¿Qué te pasó?- suspiró cuando las narices de ambos se rozaron, justo en ese momento, Sasori había devuelto la atención hacia él. Naruto retrocedió por instinto al reparar en la cercanía de ambos rostros. Era gracioso que ahora le apenara el más leve roce con el muchacho cuando horas antes lo había dejado casi sin aliento con un beso que él no negó, por el contrario, le correspondió como nunca antes había hecho estando con Sasuke. ¿Por qué le apenaba en ese momento?

-Mmh, ¿esto?- Sasori se llevó el índice a la mejilla, dando por sentado lo que había llamado la atención del adolescente. –No tiene importancia, un accidente bastante idiota- rememoró la extraña marioneta en su escritorio, sin duda la había hecho él, solo no recordaba el uso

-Cuando estuve en el hospital me recetaron una pomada para los golpes, creo que también servía para heridas poco profundas- comentó Naruto, intentando que no se notara la incomodidad latente en su rostro. –Solo que no recuerdo el nombre- se lamentó en un suspiro

Sasori contrajo las cejas pero suavizó el semblante rápidamente

-¿El hospital?, ¿Cuándo fue eso?- recordaba claramente haber visto el cardenal en la mejilla de Naruto, cuando supuestamente lo habían asaltado pero no estuvo consciente de que Naruto había estado en el hospital por ello

-Cuando me asaltaron. Pase unos días en coma

-¿En coma?- sin poder evitarlo, Sasori golpeó la mesa con las manos. Naruto se cohibió ante el gesto pero se limitó a asentir, dándose cuenta tarde que no debió haber mencionado aquello aunque no entendía el porqué

Era suficiente. Iba a matarlo, definitivamente lo haría. Era imposible que llegara a esos extremos aquel psicópata, ya no le importaba ensuciarse las manos. Al contrario, ansiaba hacerlo

De algún modo, Sasori logró reprimir el rictus de enojo que se había apoderado de su semblante. Dejo el pago correspondiente sobre la mesa y tomó a Naruto de la mano para salir. Ya se encargaría después del cretino, aun tenia la enorme probabilidad de hundirlo primero, humillarlo, dejarlo en ridículo. Había visto la expresión escéptica del Uchiha cuando Naruto rechazó irse con él. Esa clase de sujetos se vanagloriaban de un orgullo déspota. La cuestión era romper aquella ilusión que lo rodeaba, y tenía una ligera idea de cómo hacerlo

Era domingo por la tarde cuando Sasori decidió ir a echar un vistazo a la juguetería. Ahora que Sasuke sabia el lugar que frecuentaba Naruto, sería una ridiculez dejar las cosas como estaban. Nada le costaría al Uchiha ir personalmente hasta ahí para tratar de convencer a Naruto, de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Inconcebible darle esa oportunidad

Por ello tenía que trasladar el local. No sería mucho problema, lo más complicado era el papeleo, tardaría un par de días más en dejar las cosas en orden

Y mientras meditaba en la forma para conseguir los videos de seguridad que habían instalado en la empresa meses antes, procedió a vaciar algunas cajas que tenía guardadas en el sótano de la juguetería. Era menester deshacerse de lo inservible, así seria mas rápido el traslado, no había necesidad de cargar con basura, antigüedades que, ni siquiera él mismo recordaba haber adquirido, tal vez pertenecían a su abuela

Como fuera, tenía que revisar todo

En la parte superior, Naruto se encargaba de guardar los objetos de los estantes, cada caja, cada peluche que tocaba, lo hacía con mucho cuidado, como si temiera romperlo, aunque sabía que eso no era posible. Tendría que ser mucho muy torpe para romper un peluche

-Maldición

Entonces escuchó la voz de Sasori, el oso de felpa tocó el suelo y Naruto oyó como la caja interna del animal de peluche se rasgaba

Pasó saliva y lo levantó. El insulto hacia la nada volvió a repetirse, esta vez, Naruto dejo los objetos a un lado y se decidió a bajar para ver qué era lo que sucedía allá abajo. En el fondo seguía temiendo encontrarse con alguna de esas marionetas de rostros intimidantes pero lejos de ver eso, lo primero que acudió a su campo de visión fue el cuerpo del muchacho

Sasori tiraba de una y otra cuerda, rodeado de todas ellas, atrapado en una especie de telaraña cuyo grosor le impedía romperlas para liberarse

-Yo te ayudo- Naruto no dudó en bajar los últimos peldaños para correr a ayudar al pelirrojo. Quería ser más de ayuda y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla

-No. espera, Naruto- trató de detenerlo pero fue tarde. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambos estaban bajo las capas de cuerdas, hilos transparentes de considerable grosor que, Sasori recordó haber visto en la marioneta con la que se lesionó

Naruto suspiró frustrado al no poder liberarse tampoco él. Pasó una cuerda sobre otra, ajeno a los movimientos de Sasori, convencido de no dejarse ganar por unos hilos invisibles

-Esto…no está bien- Sasori parpadeó al hallarse de frente con Naruto, ahora los cuerpos de ambos estaban unidos, enrollados por una espiral de hilos, solo las manos de ambos estaban libres pero no servían mucho teniendo en cuenta que fue por eso que terminaron así

-Si paso esta por aquí…- el rubio sintió su ritmo cardiaco elevarse a niveles inimaginables al cabo de unos segundos. Sasori dejo escapar el aire de golpe. Recordó que en el escritorio guardaba unas tijeras para cortar la cinta con la que solía envolver los presentes. Así podrían liberarse

Trató de dar un paso para ir hacia las escaleras pero al mismo tiempo, Naruto dio un paso hacia la derecha

Con un ruido estrepitoso, ambos cayeron al suelo irremediablemente. Naruto se quejó por lo bajo al golpearse la espalda, no era la primera vez que se golpeaba así

-¿Estás bien?- alerta, Sasori lo observó. Naruto pestañeaba sin poder articular palabra. El cuerpo del muchacho lo tenía acorralado contra el suelo y ni siquiera podía moverse por su cuenta, ahora sus manos también estaban bajo el revoltijo de hilos

-¿Cómo vamos a salir?- cambió de tema a propósito. No estaba bien, se sentía nuevamente nervioso, la posición comprometedora de ambos no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad

-Buena preg…unta- masculló entrecortado al sentir la rodilla de Naruto rozar su entrepierna. –No te muevas- pidió en un jadeo ahogado

Naruto frunció los labios con desespero, sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando aunque claramente no era así, el saber que estaban dentro de una tienda, en el sótano y atados el uno al otro, le producía una sensación de ansiedad desbordante

-Pero quiero salir- repuso, repitiendo el movimiento anterior. Sasori lo silenció prontamente al estampar sus labios sobre los de Naruto. Un método muy poco viable para lidiar con la sensación de calentura que tenía pero efectivo para tranquilizar a Naruto

-Hidan vendrá en media hora, le pedí ayuda para trasladar las cajas

-¿Media hora?, ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?- Naruto se inquietó, no soportaría tanto tiempo inmóvil, tenía que hacer algo

-Dime algo sobre ti- le sugirió Sasori, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no moverse demasiado. Dios, si el simple hecho de tener a Naruto debajo de él era suficiente desespero. Sin embargo, no pensaba aprovecharse de la situación. Quería que las cosas se dieran a su debido ritmo, era perfectamente capaz de sobrellevar su propio deseo por tomarlo, solamente tenía que centrarse en otra cosa, lo que fuera

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño- empezó diciendo Naruto, inhalando profundo para abastecer sus pulmones de aire. –Me acogieron en un orfanatorio desde entonces. No recuerdo muy bien cómo eran- admitió en voz más baja. –Me dejaron de regalo la cadenita y hace poco menos de un año, Salí por primera vez de ahí- se abstuvo de mencionar nada mas, ni como conoció a Sasuke y el hecho de que lo convenciera para salir juntos en una cita

-No me…gustan las películas de terror

Sasori sonrió mas complacido por la sinceridad del rubio, al fin comenzaba a bajar la guardia

-Los dulces me gustan mucho y soy pésimo en matemáticas- reconoció

-No tengo muchos amigos, uno de ellos se fue a estudiar al extranjero- la imagen de Gaara acudió momentáneamente a su mente. Naruto pestañeó al mover un poco las muñecas, comenzaban a entumecerse

-Te faltó agregar que estas saliendo con un sujeto diez años mayor que tu- comentó Sasori, fijando la mirada en las cuerdas a su alcance, buscando el inicio de aquel horrible nudo

-Al que le gustan las marionetas tétricas y nos acaba de convertir en unas- añadió Naruto con una sonrisa. El nerviosismo se había disipado completamente, ya no le molestaba tener que esperar otro poco así

Cerró los ojos y se incorporó lo mas que pudo para besar la mejilla del pelirrojo, apenas un fugaz roce en la zona de la herida. Sasori agradeció tener libres las manos, cerró los ojos, tomó las mejillas de Naruto y se aprestó a besarlo, esta vez diferente, ya no había prisas, intrusos, ni razones arbitrarias para hacerlo

Lamió con cuidado el labio inferior y Naruto separó un poco más sus labios para darle acceso

Sasori saboreó lentamente la cavidad con gusto a chocolate, incluso se tomó la libertad de succionar un poco la lengua contraria

-¡Ya llegué!

El grito los sobresaltó a ambos. Naruto desvió la mirada hacia la puerta superior del sótano

-¿Qué carajo?- Hidan miró atento la escena. Sasori chasqueó la boca con enfado por ser interrumpido pero al mismo tiempo le alegró saber que no tendría que pasar la noche en el sótano, con una dolorosa erección que ni siquiera podría atender


	5. Brío

**Zumekqi** **:** gracias por tu comentario, me alegra muchísimo que te este gustando la historia. Pues creo que va a un ritmo moderado, no la hice tan larga porque como es la primera historia que hago de esta pareja, no sabía como quedaría y tenia mis dudas pero más adelante pienso escribir otra historia mas larguita de la misma pareja

En parte es de superación personal pero en si va ligada a la venganza que, cierto personaje llevara a cabo :D

Los trabajadores ya se hallaban congregados en la antecámara destinada para la presentación de los proyectos. Solo diez recomendaciones de los más de quince grupos que conformaban la empresa habían logrado la aceptación para exponer las variables que componían su respectivo proyecto

Sasori miraba indeciso el computador portátil. Aun estaba a tiempo para cambiar aquello que había integrado en las diapositivas pero no pensaba retroceder llegado a esas alturas. Se había pasado la semana laborando horas extras con la finalidad de ser de los últimos en abandonar los cubículos de las oficinas de la tercera planta. Había sido un desafío extraer los videos de las cámaras de seguridad, sin embargo, incluso los encargados de seguridad se retiraban más temprano que él, dándole así la oportunidad y tiempo necesario para revisar cada una de las grabaciones del último mes

Era aburrido tener que contemplarse a sí mismo y al resto de los empleados desempeñando las labores que así les exigía su determinada área. Hasta hace poco era responsable únicamente de idear protocolos y verificar las políticas de las pequeñas compañías que servían y respaldaban a la empresa. También se le había dado la oportunidad de sugerir el destinatario de alguno de los establecimientos de la plaza central

Había notado lo verdaderamente tedioso que era su empleo semanas atrás, pero al mismo tiempo había descubierto "algo" que simplemente no debería estar ahí. Una situación por demás incomoda pero había valido totalmente las desveladas de antaño. Su reacción inicial había sido lógicamente borrarlo, sobre todo por quien estaba implicado en la toma, no obstante, el desdén hacia ese individuo en particular lo instó a realizar algo más. Cuestión de recortar aproximadamente tres minutos del video para dejar lo de mayor relevancia

Un truco sucio de su parte pero en realidad ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo si lo despedían puesto que su estratagema hundiría a alguien más, y ese alguien no dejaba de mirarlo desde su respectivo lugar en el estrado

Estaban a escasos minutos de comenzar con la reunión. En esta ocasión le tocaría de nueva cuenta representar a su equipo de trabajo autodenominado Akatsuki. Bueno. Sin duda era mejor que el grupo que conformaba "Hebi"

Irónico, hilarante, ridículo el hecho de que fuese a desarrollarse una disputa de índole laboral y no la que tenia realmente pensada. De momento eso bastaría, la venganza estaba para saborearse de a poco, de lo contrario resultaría contraproducente y él terminaría atragantándose con más de lo que podía abarcar en determinado momento

Sasori había oído hablar con mayor énfasis en los últimos días acerca del grupo de Sasuke Uchiha. Analizó a detalle a sus integrantes y se tomó la libertad de añadir las cualidades de cada uno de sus miembros a la estratagema previamente diseñada

Sabía que Karin era la encargada de manejar el sistema, por ende sus conocimientos en informática le permitían extraer información para el Uchiha. El enigmático sujeto de nombre Juugo representaba poco menos que uno de los componentes de seguridad, por ultimo estaba el tal Suigetsu con sus aires de bromista que tanto le recordaban a Hidan

Sasuke Uchiha lideraba un grupo cuya especialidad aun desconocía. Era la mente tras las marionetas, así lo había clasificado él y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad

Esperó pacientemente, observando desinteresado los proyectos de los primeros grupos. Al presidente le había parecido una idea brillante ponerlos a competir por grupos de dos, seguro se arrepentiría de haber tomado aquella decisión deliberada, lo haría sin duda cuando viera a su preciosa niña implicada en todo

Los equipos fueron pasando y exponiendo dentro del límite de veinte minutos lo que abarcaba su proyecto y el porqué debería ser elegido de entre los demás participantes. Sasori habría preferido que le tocara exponer de acuerdo al orden alfabético de los patrocinadores, así habría sido de los primeros y no tendría que cabecear como actualmente hacia. De vez en cuando recuperaba el porte solo para mirar a quien sería su rival. Semanas atrás lo habría considerado también su adversario en cuestiones amorosas pero eso no tenia relevancia ahora

Estaba ahí para verlo derrumbarse, era lo único que lo mantenía despierto entre las monótonas pláticas que afirmaban sus teorías y demás puntos de vista en cartulinas, maquetas del prototipo clave con sus proyectos y demás nimiedades

Cuando casi se acercaba su turno, Sasori optó por darle un prolongado trago a la taza con el liquido (ya frio), la tercera taza del día y probablemente la vigésima de la semana. Terminaría odiando el café cuando terminaran las presentaciones, además de despedido. Al menos aun conservaba su otro empleo, la política de la empresa se regía estrictamente por sostener sus decisiones en torno a las sugerencias tomadas en cuenta. No podían (aun si lo deseaban), retirar su ayuda hacia los locales elegidos, aun si estos se traspasaban

-Hebi y Akatsuki

La mención lo incentivó a ponerse de pie. Los oscuros orbes de su rival relampaguearon con un deje de odio que, a Sasori no le pasó desapercibido, ni por un instante

La maldita ironía lo había puesto en las mismas condiciones que el Uchiha, siendo el número de sus integrantes cuatro también

Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu y él contra Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo y Sasuke

Sonrió sin un ápice de alegría al encontrarse frente al Uchiha y su equipo. El resto de su grupo se unió al estrado poco después, llevando consigo la memoria con los datos de la exposición

Kizashi Haruno saludó a los respectivos integrantes de ambos bandos. Se retorció un poco el bigote y dio la orden de que comenzaran

Sasuke dio un paso al frente, miró de soslayo a la pelirroja y esta insertó la memoria en la computadora portátil

Varias barras se desglosaron en la amplia pantalla del audiovisual. Barras de porcentaje, estadísticas de los crímenes y una burda sugerencia para destinar al menos una decima parte de cada plaza para los sistemas de seguridad

Imágenes de comisarías, gendarmes custodiándolas, una propuesta bastante sostenible regida por los altos porcentajes de crímenes en distintos puntos de la ciudad

Sasuke quería mas agencias policiales y Sasori sonrió al escucharlo hablar de manera tan convincente. No le quedaba la menor duda de lo doble cara que era ese sujeto. Siempre ocultando sus intereses egoístas en el bienestar publico

La exposición de Hebi finalizó con múltiples aplausos y una chica hasta el fondo gritando con euforia el nombre del Uchiha. Sasori la reconoció enseguida, el cabello rosado sobresalía de entre los presentes

Entonces decidió darle un cambio abrupto a su estratagema, a su antigua sugerencia

-Quiero sugerir lo mismo- habló lento y pausado, su voz contra el micrófono resonó en cada una de las cuatro bocinas colocadas estratégicamente en cada esquina del despacho

Kizashi parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones. Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu lo miraron confundidos pero él decidió proseguir

-Akatsuki también busca fomentar la seguridad social mediante el implemento de agentes en determinados puntos de la ciudad

Sasuke entornó levemente la mirada, forzándose a mascar la rabia hasta que finalizara todo. No iba a permitir que aquel imbécil se impusiera de nuevo. Ya lo había hecho con Naruto y él

Se había esforzado en demasía para ganar esta vez, recuperaría a Naruto de cualquier manera posible. Solo necesitaba el menor descuido y entonces actuaria

Y es que ya no lo soportaba. Las primeras semanas habían sido tan vacías que no se conformaba con tenerlo de vuelta, lo haría pagar, le demostraría a Naruto que jamás debía tomarlo por idiota. Los últimos días se estaba contradiciendo. La realidad le estaba cayendo encima junto a los múltiples abusos en los que sometió a Naruto

Lo extrañaba y no solo eso. Recién descubría que se había vuelto dependiente de Naruto hasta el grado de no soportar perderlo, mucho menos de aquella forma tan humillante. Habían estado juntos durante casi un año y aunque antes no lo notó, Naruto era un factor sumamente importante en su rutina diaria

Ya no habían reproches, besos, abrazos ni gestos semejantes al llegar a casa. No había quien le pidiera una salida o le preguntara como había sido su día. Naruto ya no estaba y él haría lo que fuera por recuperarlo

-Sin embargo- continuó Sasori, haciendo un ademan a Konan para que insertara la memoria y abriera las diapositivas. –Considero que si debe haber un régimen, tiene que estar conformado por personas honestas, no individuos corruptos que llegaran a violentar la misma ley que tanto difunden

La primera imagen se amplió en la pantalla, mostrando en un excelente ángulo el escritorio de la oficina del Uchiha. Sobre el mismo dos individuos besándose, uno encima de la otra

El silencio reinó en el despacho. Kizashi pidió cortar la iluminación al no soportar apreciar a su adorada hija en la captura del video pero nadie respondió del otro lado de la antecámara

La imagen fue reemplazada por la inserción del video con duración de escasos dos minutos. Sasori se había encargado de recortar la aparición de Naruto y pixelear su imagen cuando Sasuke lo empotraba contra la pared para evitar que se marche

Sentía la hiel ascender hasta su garganta, quedándose atascada ahí, produciéndole un sabor amargo. Su expresión se transformó en cuestión de segundos, pasando de la incredulidad a la rabia descomunal

Juugo y Suigetsu lo sujetaron de ambos brazos, impidiéndole abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo. Karin se frotó las manos con reprimidas ansias mientras observaba como Sasuke perdía el control en escasos segundos

-Dudo que quieran a sus disposición a un agente similar- concluyó Sasori, sin inmutarse. El habría reaccionado igual noches antes cuando descubrió lo que contenía el video. Entonces había pensado hacerle una visita nocturna al Uchiha pero supuso que sería mucho más placentero ver como se derrumbaba de a poco, perdiéndolo todo

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Kizashi ya había abandonado la sala al igual que su hija. Lentamente los aplausos empezaron a cobrar fuerza

Algunos vítores reemplazaron las exclamaciones de asombro y confusión acaecidas por el video. Al menos tres cuartas partes de los presentes se pusieron de pie

Sasori bajó de la plataforma de un salto y abandonó asimismo el despacho. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Había conseguido lo que se propuso, dejar al Uchiha en ridículo, sin embargo, solo era el comienzo

Por la noche lo esperaba la celebración grupal, la cual ciertamente ya no tenía razón para efectuarse pero igualmente seguía en pie la invitación. Sasori sabía que por lo menos dos de sus compañeros no estarían muy complacidos por su proceder pero en ningun momento los implicó a ellos, simplemente quería asegurarse de que Sasuke no ganara y…lo había conseguido

A juzgar por los múltiples correos de apoyo que había recibido tras el incidente. No había querido abrir ninguno en particular pero en ese momento uno captó su atención y él no resistió el impulso de abrirlo, era de parte de Konan y le informaba con total simpleza que Kizashi Haruno había sido relevado de su cargo y tendría que abandonar la empresa a partir de la siguiente semana, siendo sustituido por un magnate que, había sido invitado a la reunión. Un tal Yahiko que, además, se había interesado muchísimo en la propuesta de Akatsuki

"Quizá adquiera el proyecto" finalizaba el correo

Era tan irónico el rumbo que había tomado una decisión tan deliberada en pro de una nimia necesidad de venganza que a Sasori ya no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo. Le alegraba en cierta parte saber que sus compañeros no tendrían que pagar por sus acciones. Seguro que Kakuzu querría matarlo si llegaban a perder la inversión destinada para el proyecto

Se frotó el cabello y se dirigió a su recamara para descansar un poco. Al fin podría hacerlo

Sin embargo, y para su enfado no tenia sueño, el café había terminado con todo vestigio de cansancio y por más que lo intentaba no conseguía dormirse

Así que optó por esperar a Naruto, dándose cuenta al consultar su reloj de pulsera que, aun faltaba una hora. Había salido tres horas antes de la empresa porque estaba convencido de que lo despedirían, ahora se arrepentía un poco, bien podría haberse quedado a contemplar la expresión de enojo del Uchiha. Ya se encargaría de eso mas tarde. Quería esta vez concentrarse en Naruto y en cómo avanzar en su relación. Se habían estancado por su estúpido afán de ridiculizar a Sasuke. Seguro que Naruto estaría molesto, tal vez confundido por su actuar. Lógicamente no pensaba decirle lo que había hecho pero no tenía ninguna excusa para justificar su ausencia en los últimos días, lo había estado descuidando y lo sabía

Ocupó el resto del tiempo en asearse y arreglarse un poco para estar mínimo presentable. Ahora la celebración tenía motivos de sobra para llevarse a cabo. Tomó la caja sobre la cómoda con el cambio de Naruto y salió de la casa con la intención de ir a buscarlo hasta otra de las plazas anexadas a la empresa. Había trasladado la juguetería ahí y curiosamente tenia mejores resultados y mayores ventas en los últimos días

Otra de las ventajas era la corta distancia entre ese punto y su domicilio. Sin duda una excelente elección

Tardó pocos minutos en llegar pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta del día. Naruto solo tenía que estar tres horas en el local, ya era muy tarde para que estuviera ahí

Y Sasori lo confirmó al ver la cortina cerrada. La preocupación casi lo hizo soltar la caja que llevaba en brazos, ante el inminente peligro solo atinó a correr hacia el único lugar en el que podría encontrarse Naruto

Era imposible que Sasuke lo hubiera encontrado, se había tomado bastantes consideraciones para que la apertura del nuevo local no se hiciera publico

Cuando llegó, derrapó al entrar. El suelo estaba húmedo y él se había olvidado de ello por completo. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó al verlo nadar en la piscina, sin tener consciencia de nada mas a su alrededor. Sasori se preguntó si se habría olvidado de la fecha o simplemente había decidido no asistir por voluntad propia

-Naruto- lo llamó, poniéndose en cuclillas. El aludido dejó de bracear al escuchar la conocida voz llamándolo. Había pensado que ese día tampoco vería a Sasori, ya no le sorprendía pero se sentía triste al saberse nuevamente relegado, justo cuando empezaba a confiar en él y Sasori se alejaba

Se acercó vacilante hasta la orilla. El pelirrojo lo miraba con detenimiento y Naruto se quedo absorto al verlo tan bien vestido. Sasori siempre vestía formal pero ahora se había arreglado un tanto diferente, no se veía tan elegante como de costumbre y en cambio vestía bastante casual, ya no estaba usando la misma gabardina negra con distintivos de nubes rojas en él, su atuendo estaba complementado por una chaqueta oscura, no había corbata esta vez pero si unos jeans blancos que contrastaban el atavío

-Hola- se limitó a decir, evadiendo la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo. Se sentía estúpido por habérsele quedado mirando tanto tiempo sin pronunciar palabra. Suponía que no eran más pareja pero ni siquiera él podía darle nombre a la relación que llevaban, todo iba bien días antes pero ahora todo había cambiado, para mal

-Y bien, Kitsune. ¿Piensas acompañarme a la fiesta?

La fiesta. Se había olvidado de ella. Naruto aceptó con cierta duda la mano del pelirrojo para poder salir del agua. Se veía tan apuesto que no quería empapar su vestimenta, ni a él

-Pensé que no vendrías- comentó cabizbajo. Que Sasori estuviera inmerso en su trabajo era lo de menos pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo y no quería ni siquiera pensar en ello

-Me he portado como un patán toda la semana- reconoció Sasori, llevándose ambos brazos tras de la nuca, situando la mirada en el blanquecino techo. Sabía que sus acciones no tenían perdón pero era algo que necesitaba hacer y lo peor de todo era que no podía comentárselo a Naruto. –Voy a recompensarte. Lo prometo. Pediré permiso para ausentarme algunos días, si quieres puedo pedir el adelanto de mis vacaciones

-¿De veras?- Naruto pestañeó al ser tomado del mentón. Quería más que nada que las cosas volvieran a ser como días antes, cuando Sasori no dedicaba casi todo su tiempo al trabajo, y cuando no sospechaba que tal vez lo engañaba o se había enfadado de él

-Claro- respondió Sasori, reprimiendo las ganas de besarlo. Naruto tenía unos ojos hermosos, le era imposible no quedarse prendado cuando lo miraba directamente y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo extra para no seguir sus instintos. –Además, será agradable descansar de los comentarios idiotas de Hidan

-¿Aun cree que…?- Naruto juntó los dedos apenado al recordar el incidente de hace días, cuando Hidan los había pillado enredados en el sótano de la juguetería

-Piensa que te gusta el bondage- masculló Sasori, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras. Naruto lo miró extrañado antes de preguntar

-¿Qué es bondage?

No debió habérselo dicho. Sasori sonrió por toda respuesta y le entregó la caja que llevaba consigo. La fiesta había empezado hace algunos minutos así que estaban a tiempo

La estridente música lo aturdió apenas entraron. Naruto aferró aun más la mano del pelirrojo, sintiéndose un poco nervioso por el nuevo ambiente en una residencia desconocida

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue la enorme piscina cuadrangular que se extendía a un lado del jardín. Un sujeto desconocido atendía la parrillada bajo la terraza y habían varias hieleras cerca de las frituras

Naruto sonrió mas entusiasmado. Habían pocas personas y aunque no conocía a ninguna, el ambiente era agradable, todo lo opuesto a lo que se había imaginado antes, no era ningun evento social refinado ni mucho menos, solo era una fiesta sin propósito aparente

-Idiota, Hidan- molesto, Sasori entrecerró los ojos. Su compañero no estaba por ningun lado pero jamás le comentó que dicho convivio se realizaría en la casa de Konan, por consiguiente en la piscina, no había llevado ningun bañador consigo. Sin embargo sintió alivio al recordar que Naruto si llevaba el suyo, guardado dentro de la caja que contenía anteriormente el atuendo que ahora tenía puesto

-Pensé que sería diferente- comentó Naruto, mas aliviado por haberse equivocado. De pronto se dio cuenta que aun iba tomado de la mano con Sasori y al ver acercarse a un individuo extraño, lo soltó rápidamente

Entornando la mirada, Sasori se dispuso a confrontar a su compañero, sabía de antemano lo que iba a decirle, por su culpa casi perdían la inversión para el proyecto

-Huiste- le recriminó Kakuzu con voz rasposa. Naruto retrocedió un paso, intimidado por la presencia del corpulento hombre que vestía completamente de negro, usando la gabardina con el mismo logotipo que el que usaba Sasori

-Me retiré- lo corrigió el pelirrojo, aceptando sin chistar la bebida que se le ofrecía

-Si hubiéramos perdido la bonificación- irritado, Kakuzu apretó con fuerza los puños

-Pero no lo hicimos

Naruto miraba a uno y otro sin comprender de qué iba la plática. Suponía que aquel hombre de apariencia atemorizante era compañero de trabajo de Sasori, tenía sentido pero seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar

Sasori advirtió la incomodidad en las felinas facciones del rubio. Se maldijo por no haber sido más discreto y haber esquivado la conversación desde el inicio, lo único que quería era que Naruto se divirtiera un rato, también podían aprovechar para recuperar el tiempo perdido esa semana. Si tenía que empezar desde cero en la relación, lo haría sin lugar a dudas. Fue su culpa y no la de Naruto que la situación entre ellos se haya enfriado en esos días, aunque pensándolo mejor estaba lejos de sentirse indiferente con la presencia de Naruto. Llegado a ese punto casi podía asegurar que Naruto era el chico indicado para él, no habría reveses y tampoco pretendía hacerse de compañías ajenas a su Kitsune

Naruto representaba todo lo que había estado buscando en una relación, no efímera ni superficial sino una prolongada y si la suerte estaba de su lado, la única

-Por la intervención de Yahiko tendremos otra oportunidad de presentar el proyecto. Esta vez lo haré yo

Queriendo deslindarse de aquella charla laboral, Sasori se encogió de hombros y se llevo a Naruto hacia uno de los camastros frente a la piscina. Era una locura que decidieran efectuar la fiesta en dicho lugar y a esas horas de la noche pero le sentaría bien y le ayudaría a olvidarse de los acontecimientos de ese día

Se recostó sin mayor miramiento y Naruto lo imitó al cabo de unos segundos

-Lamento haberme olvidado- vociferó Naruto en voz baja, centrando la vista en las estrellas titilantes del basto cielo

-No. Quien debe disculparse soy yo. Me metí tanto en el proyecto que no le di relevancia a nada demás

Naruto se sobresaltó un poco cuando Sasori volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, con más firmeza que antes, como si no quisiera soltarlo de nuevo

-Me gustas, Naruto- murmuró impasible, sintiendo la suave brisa nocturna sobre su piel. No esperaba contestación así que decidió continuar. –Y porque me gustas quiero que me hagas saber cuándo me comporto como idiota. Si te molesto o hay alguna cosa que consideres inapropiada solo dímelo y trataré de cambiarlo

-Solo si prometes no lastimarme- musitó Naruto, apretando inconscientemente la mano del pelirrojo. Se sentía incapaz de confesarle cual era su verdadero temor ahora que estaban iniciando una relación formal entre ellos. Temía enamorarse tan rápido de él por su forma de ser, porque Sasori siempre decía lo que él quería escuchar. Era demasiado bueno, desde el comienzo lo había sido, preocupándose por aspectos de su vida que ni siquiera le concernían, procurando ayudarlo en todo momento

Sasori sonrió con fingida arrogancia, agradeciendo el hecho de que ninguno de los dos estuviera observando la expresión del contrario

-Antes muerto- fue su respuesta

La amena tranquilidad apenas duró lo suficiente. De repente la música aumentó varios decibeles mas, una densa capa de humo se alzaba a sus espaldas. Naruto tosió al respirar el humo y Sasori contrajo las cejas en un rictus de enojo

-¡Arriba exhibicionistas!- aulló Hidan, moviendo una y otra vez la capa oscura sobre la parrillada, dirigiendo a propósito el humo en dirección de la pareja. –Esto es una fiesta no una piyamada

-Hidan

-No, tiene razón- respondió Naruto cuando se recobró del repentino acceso de tos. Al menos le alegraba reconocer a alguien entre la multitud

-¿Sodas, licor, sangre…?

-¿Ah?- Naruto hizo una mueca de desconcierto poco antes de que Hidan rompiera en carcajadas y le arrojara una lata de refresco

-Cuando son tan inocentes es imposible contenerse- se excusó ante el pelirrojo. –No estaría mal que lo pervirtieras un poco- le dio un leve codazo y Sasori arrugó mas el entrecejo

-Bromea con quien quieras pero deja de fastidiar a Naruto. Me ha costado convencerlo para que viniera

-Como quieras- suspiró el peliplateado, resignándose a la actitud reacia del otro

Sasori negó en desaprobación por la conducta de su compañero. Se volvió hacia Naruto y lo vio frotándose algunos restos de hollín de la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Oficialmente parecía un felino

Sacó sin prisas un pañuelo del bolsillo y se acercó para limpiarlo, una excusa por demás patética porque el roce entre la tela y la piel de Naruto no duró más que un par de segundos. Decidido, Sasori tomó a Naruto de la nuca y aprisiono sus labios en un firme beso que el rubio no fue capaz de rechazar pero tampoco corresponder debido a que lo había tomado desprevenido

Cerró lentamente los ojos y trató de igualar los movimientos labiales del mayor. Naruto sentía que era la primera vez que besaba, con Sasori había sido así desde el repentino beso frente a Sasuke, en la juguetería y nuevamente se repetía. No podía comparar las sensaciones que experimentaba cada vez que Sasori se dedicaba a besarlo, lo hacía con tanto brío que le costaba imitarlo. Generalmente el pudor desaparecía rápido pero entre cada beso a Naruto se le hacía más difícil recuperarse. Era como si la chispa inicial de sus labios se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, cosquilleándole en el abdomen

Fue él quien se apartó primero con la excusa de tomar una buena bocanada de aire. En realidad Sasori lo había dejado literalmente sin aliento días atrás, nada en comparado con esta vez pero tenía que justificarse de algún modo o terminaría delatándose

Afortunadamente el delicioso aroma de la carne a las brasas se hizo más perceptible. Naruto optó por mirar con fingida discreción hacia la parrilla pero el gesto que pretendía pasara desapercibido solo consiguió captar la atención del pelirrojo, quien, complacido por haber roto nuevamente esa barrera de tensión entre ambos, se dispuso a guiarlo hacia allí

Después de haber comido e incluso bailado un poco, Naruto ya se sentía en mayor confianza. Los nervios y el desconcierto habían quedado relegados entre los susurros del pelirrojo contra su oído. Naruto se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que bailaba desde su estadía en el orfanato y con Sasori había sido tan espontaneo que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reparar en que había olvidado cómo hacerlo

Fue Sasori quien lo guió al principio y entretuvo comentándole cualquier trivialidad para que se olvidara de la sensación de saberse observado, aunque realmente no era así, cada quien se ocupaba de alguna actividad diferente. Oía a Hidan riendo a la lejanía por algún mal chiste, otros invitados mas comían y solo la minoría mantenía la atención puesta en ellos, entre los pocos destacaban los dos muchachos que habían llegado una hora más tarde que el resto. Se trataba de otro joven pelirrojo acompañado de un rubio con flequillo. Por un segundo a Naruto le causó gracia que hubiera otra pareja así y mientras continuaba moviéndose lento, con el cuerpo de Sasori bastante cerca, lo escuchó murmurarle de quienes se trataban

Aparentemente dos integrantes nuevos del grupo. Nagato y Deidara, no eran pareja pero habían acudido juntos debido a que eran considerados novatos dentro de Akatsuki

La música fue reemplazada una vez más, ahora se trataba de una balada, aun más lenta que la anterior

Naruto se soltó, sin intención de seguir con esa pieza. Se sentía un poco mareado ya, así que sugirió hacer otra cosa

-¿Podemos entrar a la piscina?- preguntó esperanzado. Ahora que lo recordaba, no había visto a Sasori nadar. Solo le daba instrucciones precisas pero por el detalle de las explicaciones resultaba lógico que sabía hacerlo, claro que a esas horas de la mañana y por la cuestión del empleo, Naruto supuso que aquellas circunstancias no se lo permitían

-Olvidé mi bañador- contestó Sasori, abriendo otra lata de soda. Naruto se desilusionó por la respuesta. Intuyó que el pelirrojo lo notó porque lo vio alzar una ceja al terminar de beber. –Pero tú lo has traído, no hay necesidad de que me esperes. Te observaré desde afuera como en el entrenamiento

Naruto asintió, por dentro estaba indeciso pero ya había sugerido aquello y no podía retractarse ahora. Se encaminó al vestidor con ayuda de Hidan, quien le indicó el pasillo que llevaba hasta el mismo

Ya cambiado no se animaba a salir. Veía a través de los ventanales que la piscina ya se había atiborrado de extraños. Aunque en realidad el extraño ahí era él

Cerca de la piscina, Sasori se restregó varias veces el rostro. Se había excedido un poco con la bebida pero era tarde para lamentarse, al menos seguía estando lo suficientemente lucido para darse cuenta de ello

De un instante a otro le pareció ver caras conocidas cerca del prado. Hombres y mujeres discutiendo por igual, rostros astutos, miradas mordaces y trajes demasiado elegantes para pasar desapercibidos, entonces lo notó

-Hidan- alcanzó a detener a tiempo al susodicho antes de que se arrojara a la piscina

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué hacen esos trabajadores aquí?- le sostuvo la mirada, indignado por haberlo notado hasta ese momento. Habían pocos cuando recién llegaron pero ahora habían muchos más, ya eran mayoría y no tenía sentido que asistieran siendo una fiesta privada

-Los invité- respondió Hidan, haciendo un amago de sonrisa. Sasori chasqueó la lengua para evitar trabarse al hablar

-¿A cuántos invitaste, a quienes?

-Los que quisieran, siempre y cuando dieran algún colectivo. Fue idea de Kakuzu así que borra ese gesto de amargado. Además se están divirtiendo, no tiene nada de malo

Pero sí que lo tenía y Sasori apenas pudo reparar en ello cuando ya se hallaba buscando a Naruto entre la multitud, llamándolo en voz alta

Dentro de la estancia, Naruto escuchó la voz de Sasori. Se aventuró a salir, pensando que quizá ya era muy tarde y Sasori quería retirarse. Lo comprendía si era eso, él también ya tenía suficiente por un día. No negaba haberse divertido y además entre mas oscurecía, el frio se intensificaba, ya no tenía intenciones de entrar a la piscina pero debía vestirse primero

Antes de que pudiera entrar, sintió la mano de Sasori reteniéndolo del brazo. Naruto sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta pero todo vestigio de felicidad se esfumó al verlo

-Sasuke

El muchacho lo miraba de una forma indescifrable. Naruto trató de liberarse del agarre cuando Sasuke hundió más los dedos en su piel, lo estaba lastimando

-Ya ha sido suficiente, Naruto- masculló en tono lacónico sin evidenciar lo afectado que estaba. Naruto notó entonces las ojeras. De algún modo Sasuke parecía diferente, como si estuviera enfermo pero eso no evitó que siguiera a la defensiva

-Tengo que irme, Sasuke

-Quiero que regresemos…

Naruto no comprendió de inmediato si aquello era una petición o una súplica, no había desdén en las palabras de Sasuke y eso era lo que más le confundía

-Pero yo no- se limitó a decir, dándose cuenta de que la imponente presencia del Uchiha ya no le afectaba de ninguna manera. No sentía miedo, felicidad, tristeza, simplemente era un individuo mas

-Por favor

Tragó pesado al percibir el aroma a licor. Eso era, Sasuke estaba ebrio. También explicaba el hecho de que no le estuviera reclamando nada, estando bajo los efectos del alcohol seguro que ni siquiera estaba razonando

Pero Sasuke no bebía. Rara vez solía hacerlo y jamás llegaba a propasarse. Fuera eso quizá lo inquietante

-Estoy con alguien más- no sabía si recordaría a Sasori en su estado pero Naruto comprobó que así era al verlo fruncir el entrecejo en señal de molestia por la simple mención

-Me despidieron, Naruto

El aludido lo miró sin comprender a que venía aquello

-Por su culpa- agregó Sasuke, perdiendo poco a poco el control. –No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados pero es un asunto aparte. Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte si…

-No- Naruto retrocedió un paso más, irritado por escuchar las insinuaciones de Sasuke

" _Y porque me gustas quiero que me hagas saber cuándo me comporto como idiota. Si te molesto o hay alguna cosa que consideres inapropiada solo dímelo y trataré de cambiarlo"_

Inevitablemente recordó las palabras de Sasori y trató de llamarlo pero no le dio tiempo de hacerlo cuando el golpe le impactó de lleno en el rostro. El hormigueo se convirtió progresivamente en diminutas punzadas de dolor. La mejilla le palpitaba. Naruto intentó levantarse del césped. No entendía porque de nuevo…

Capitulo 10. Dulce placer

 _-Bébelo_

 _Naruto negó varias veces con la cabeza y apretó más fuerte los labios para evitar que la amarga sustancia se colara entre ellos, ya se lo había dicho, no quería tomar esa medicina_

 _Consternado, Sasori apartó la cuchara. Observó el líquido amarillento dentro del utensilio y suspiró agobiado_

 _-Solo te queda una caja. En una semana habrás terminado el tratamiento_

 _Naruto se mordió los labios y volvió a beber el resto del agua que quedaba dentro de la botella plástica. Estaba harto del tratamiento, de sentirse inferior, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería rendirse, dejar de preocuparse por los problemas pasados y sobre todas las cosas, que él dejara de tratarlo de manera condescendiente, como si fuera un niño pequeño, incapaz de ver por sí mismo. Simplemente ya no soportaba esa mirada de lástima que el muchacho le dirigía. Definitivamente no toleraba la manera tan amable y atenta en que lo trataba_

 _¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿Qué lo incentivaba a actuar así con él?_

 _Solo estaba siendo un estorbo. Llevaba una semana sumergido en la rutina que Sasori le había impuesto, muy seguramente para mantenerlo ocupado. En ningun momento dudó de darle empleo, e incluso proporcionarse las llaves del establecimiento, como si confiara en él, como si lo conociera de toda la vida_

 _Y saber que causaba pena ajena, incrementaba sus deseos por abandonar todo. Casi estaba dispuesto a irse sin avisarle, podría apartarse ahora que aun estaba confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando_

 _Sasuke lo había engañado, lo golpeó, le contagió una enfermedad que no terminaba de comprender. Gaara se había marchado a estudiar al extranjero. Y él, había sido lo suficientemente idiota para dejar el orfanato cuando ahí no le faltaba nada. Su vida había dado un giro de 180º y la única persona a la que aferrarse era un muchacho desconocido que se había ofrecido a pagar el medicamento, darle hospedaje y encima procurar que se recuperara de la ridícula depresión que le causó perderlo todo_

 _Aunque si Naruto lo pensaba mejor, no había perdido nada, porque nunca tuvo nada seguro, ni siquiera el amor de Sasuke lo era_

 _-Ya no quiero- se levantó de la banca y sin detenerse a oír ningun reclamo, se alejó hacia la salida. Frustrado por dar lastima, por haber caído así de bajo_

 _-Puedes irte cuando hayas terminado las vueltas- la voz de Sasori, lo hizo frenarse en seco. Ese fin de semana pintaba para ser uno bueno, excelente en todos los aspectos, desde el buen clima hasta la soledad que asediaba las calles a esas horas de la mañana. Naruto podría estar durmiendo cómodamente, quizá desayunando un poco de ramen para después ver algún programa televisivo. El solía salir, claro que lo hacía, por las tardes, cuando Sasuke se iba a trabajar y él regresaba del colegio. Pero estar despierto a esas horas de la mañana era inhumano. Aun se vislumbraban algunas estrellas en el firmamento_

 _Y él. Ese joven pelirrojo se obstinaba en ordenarle que corriera. Estaba cansado, fastidiado de todo. Incluso había llegado a pensar que lo hacía por alguna otra razón en mente, y eso terminó por fastidiarlo muchísimo más, haciéndole creer que probablemente el muchacho lo veía pasado de peso, por eso tanta exigencia física. Sin embargo no era así, él lo sabía bien. Era inclusive más delgado que Sasuke y eso era mucho decir, así que no entendía el verdadero afán del joven por inculcarlo en esas actividades físicas tan agotadoras_

 _-No lo haré- se rehusó con un mohín de protesta. Escuchó como Sasori chasqueaba la lengua, posiblemente harto de su altanería. El no era así, pero estaba más que dispuesto a fingir para que lo dejara tranquilo_

 _-Lo harás- lo contradijo Sasori, consultando su reloj de pulsera. –Tengo media hora para volver a mi trabajo, así que empieza de una vez_

 _Naruto no se dignó a voltearse hasta escuchar los firmes pasos a sus espaldas. Esperaba que Sasori se marchara, le molestaba saber que el joven tenía que ir a trabajar incluso ese fin de semana para recompensar horas extras que, además, había perdido por su culpa, por estar todo el tiempo verificando que tomara las medicinas, que se untará aquella crema pegajosa y que corriera durante una hora en el parque_

 _Sasuke jamás había hecho algo así por él. Su pareja de casi un año nunca se preocupó de su estado de salud ni mucho menos. Cuando Naruto enfermaba, bastaba un poco de efectivo de parte de Sasuke para quitárselo de encima_

 _-¿Qué si no lo hago?- cuestionó, dándose la vuelta. Los ojos chocolate del muchacho lo escudriñaron con detenimiento, como si quisiera ver a través de él_

 _-Tendrás que ejercitar el doble mañana_

 _Era el colmo. Naruto se devolvió más molesto que nunca sobre sus pasos para empezar a correr por la pista del parque el número de vueltas que le faltaban, haría las del día siguiente con tal de no regresar mañana. Estaba realmente enfadado, cansado de toda esa situación, de que el muchacho fuera tan paciente con él y su fingida altanería, bien pudo haberlo amenazado con correrlo de su casa, con quitarle el empleo, con ambas cosas. Pero Sasori no usaba esa clase de amenazas en él, se limitaba a ordenarle lo que tenía que hacer, casi como si fuera una burla porque sabía que Naruto no pensaba negarse, no lo haría aunque quisiera por toda la hospitalidad hacia su persona_

 _Estaba en deuda con Sasori y no solo económicamente, le debía todo el tiempo desperdiciado en su persona, preocupaciones innecesarias y noches de insomnio en las que el pelirrojo se desvelaba para cerciorarse que bebiera la dosis correcta del medicamento durante la madrugada_

 _¿Hasta dónde llegaría su hospitalidad, cuál era el límite?_

 _Tres. Cuatro. Seis…_

 _Naruto dejó de correr hasta la octava vuelta y solo lo hizo al comprobar que sus funciones motoras no le respondían adecuadamente. Le temblaban las piernas más que nunca y se le habían entumecido las rodillas_

 _Su visión se tornó borrosa al intentar caminar. Lo siguiente que Naruto supo era que Sasori había corrido hasta él para sujetarlo en brazos antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo por el repentino mareo_

 _-Maldición, te dije que era suficiente- lo reprendió el pelirrojo, endureciendo la mirada. Naruto hizo amago de sonreír, su respiración estaba descontrolada y podía escuchar su propio ritmo cardiaco aun en medio del abrazo. Lo había escuchado, claro que lo había hecho. Era imposible que le pasaran desapercibidos los gritos en aquel tono de preocupación que siempre empleaba el muchacho. Solo lo había ignorado para demostrarle que no le obedecía porque era su obligación, podía dejar de hacerle caso cuando él quisiera, tal como en ese momento que se había excedido con el número de vueltas solo para fastidiarlo un poco, aun si terminaba pagando las consecuencias a través del terrible dolor en sus articulaciones_

 _-¿Piensas que estoy pasado de peso?- se aventuró a preguntar cuando por fin su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizó. La carcajada que secundó a los efímeros segundos de silencio tras la pregunta, fastidió aun más a Naruto, quien, irritado, empujó al pelirrojo para apartarlo_

 _Se tambaleó un poco cuando los brazos de Sasori dejaron de rodearlo, cuando la grata calidez lo abandonó. Con las rodillas todavía temblando de cansancio, Naruto frunció el ceño_

 _-No lo hice con mala intención- carraspeó Sasori a modo de disculpa. Naruto estaba seguro de que era lo opuesto pero se abstuvo de decir nada. -¿En verdad crees que te pido hacer esto por cuestiones estéticas?..._

 _Naruto no respondió, se cruzó de brazos para tratar de disipar el incontrolable estremecimiento de su cuerpo_

 _-Te equivocas- Sasori recobró la misma seriedad de antaño. Su rostro se tornó neutral y en sus labios desapareció todo vestigio de diversión aparente. A Naruto le resultaba tan extraño escucharlo reírse sin tomarlo a broma por la forma de ser que tenía aquel joven. No parecía hacerle gracia nada y solo dos veces lo había escuchado reír, incluyendo la de ahora. –No quiero que la ausencia del medicamento controlado afecte tu estado de salud, es todo. Tienes todo el derecho de renunciar al entrenamiento si quieres- Naruto separó los labios para responder. –Pero me alegraría que no lo hicieras- añadió a tiempo Sasori_

 _¿Por qué?, nuevamente ahí estaba. Esa mirada de… ¿lastima?, no. No era eso. Era diferente, casi podía comparar aquel deje en sus pupilas con ¿comprensión?_

 _¿Sería eso posible, el muchacho le demostraba empatía por lo sucedido?_

 _Naruto esperaba que fuera eso. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella mirada no tuviera nada que ver con lastima, como él pensaba actualmente_

 _-La verdad es que eres bastante atractivo tal y como estas- Sasori esbozó una sutil sonrisa cuando Naruto le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad por el halago. Aunque ciertamente no mentía, le gustaba todo de Naruto. Y si había algo que quería cambiar de él en caso de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, era su manera de pensar hacia él mismo, era como si Naruto no se aceptara o le costara creer que realmente era una persona atrayente cuando él se moría por disponer de la mínima oportunidad para estar a su lado_

 _Naruto renqueó un poco para acercarse más hacia el pelirrojo. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, su mente se bloqueó totalmente. Las palabras no salían de su boca o quizás era que le daba pena devolverle el cumplido de alguna manera, así fuera solo verbalmente_

 _Su labio inferior tembló una vez que Sasori se inclinó un poco y cerró los ojos. Naruto se forzó a mantenerse estático en su lugar, sin saber la razón de su miedo_

 _Sasori detuvo su movimiento, se irguió por completo e hizo un simple ademan de despedida. Naruto pestañeó al verlo partir_

 _-Lucha y aférrate a tus propios ideales. No esperes a que alguien más lo haga- el comentario tomó desprevenido a Naruto. Sasori seguía de espaldas así que no podía descifrar su expresión aunque lo quisiera. –Y mucho menos dejes que nadie más se imponga ante ti. Eres valioso solo te falta darte cuenta de ello_

 _Y sin más, continuó su camino, dejando a Naruto mas confundido que nunca y con un sentimiento extraño aflorando en su interior_

Eso era. No dejarse nunca más. No permitir que nadie amenazara sus ideales o su integridad física. Mucho menos quien lo hirió en el pasado. A eso se refería Sasori aquella vez, recién se daba cuenta de ello. Había tenido que tropezar nuevamente para comprenderlo

Naruto se apoyó en las palmas de las manos para ponerse lentamente de pie, reponiéndose al instante del golpe más no así del dolor punzante en su mejilla. No iba a permitir que Sasuke lo golpeara de nuevo, no tenía derecho de hacerlo, nadie lo tenía, Sasori había cuidado de él para que se recuperara tanto física como emocionalmente y no iba a dejar que todo se fuera a la basura por culpa de Sasuke

Lo vio empuñar nuevamente la mano pero esta vez detuvo el siguiente golpe a tiempo con ambas manos. El hecho de que Sasuke estuviera ebrio, entorpecía también sus movimientos, permitiéndole a él preverlos segundos antes de que los llevara a cabo

-¿Te atreves a retarme, Naruto?- masculló con rabia, zafándose fácilmente del agarre del otro. Naruto podía ser ágil pero seguía siendo el mismo debilucho de siempre. Aun así, no tenía tiempo que perder. –Vámonos- ordenó

Naruto hizo un gesto de altivez, tomó la caja que yacía en el suelo y caminó hacia el grupo de personas que se había precipitado cerca de la piscina, era extraño pero minutos antes el lugar estaba casi vacío y ahora estaba tan lleno que Naruto podía ver a varios individuos esperando del otro lado de la reja para pasar

Buscó a Sasori con la mirada pero no lo veía, así que decidió volver a llamarlo

-¡Saso…!

-Basta

Las facciones de Naruto se tensaron al ser sujetado con fuerza del cabello. Resintió cuando Sasuke lo forzó a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás y reprimir un nuevo gemido de dolor

-Suéltame, idiota- le exigió, cerrando fuertemente los ojos al sentir como se incrementaba la fuerza en el agarre

-Discúlpate ahora mismo y perdonaré lo que has hecho

La voz de Sasuke parecía irreal, lejana. Tal vez por el efecto del alcohol. Naruto no recordaba haberlo visto ebrio antes

-Me lastimas- supo que no tuvo que haberlo dicho cuando un golpe sobre la espalda lo dejó completamente sin aire. Naruto cayó al césped de rodillas, jadeando para recuperar el aire perdido, lo había sofocado

Esta vez le tomó más tiempo reponerse del golpe. Se levantó con cuidado, sujetándose las costillas

Decidido, Naruto concentró toda su fuerza para arremeter una certera patada contra el Uchiha, este trastabilló varios pasos pero no cayó. Naruto aprovechó la distracción para repetir el golpe, con más éxito esta vez. Sasuke se fue de espaldas al suelo y él decidió que lo apropiado era alejarse para evitar complicar más las cosas

Pero al dar un paso, se retractó de irse con los brazos cruzados. Evitó que Sasuke se levantara al colocar una pierna sobre su torso y hacer una firme presión en el mismo, devolviendo la misma sensación de asfixia que había experimentado momentos antes

-No vuelvas a tocarme- le advirtió, entornando la mirada

Sasuke abrió grandes los ojos ante la nueva actitud de quien creyó conocer perfectamente. Quiso seguirlo pero sintió que todo le daba vueltas por el licor ingerido

-¡Naruto!- su grito se perdió entre la estridente música. Sasuke arrancó un poco de césped para canalizar la ira que rápidamente lo consumía

No había ninguna duda. Iba a recuperarlo sin importar que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo

En cierto modo era un alivio que Sasori hubiera bebido también. Naruto suspiró, reprimiendo un quejido de dolor al abrir la puerta. Tanto él como Hidan habían llevado a Sasori hasta su casa. Afortunadamente el lugar de la fiesta no estaba demasiado lejos pero aun así, eso no evitó que pagaran un taxi para ahorrarse inconvenientes

Naruto agradecía que fuera así por varias razones. Entre ellas el hecho de que todavía le costaba caminar, le dolía cerca de las costillas y estaba segurísimo de que Hidan lo notó, ¿Cómo no lo haría si no dejaba de sujetarse en esa zona?, además, tenía un moretón nuevo en la mejilla

-¿Estás bien?

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al escuchar el tono que había empleado Hidan, como si realmente estuviera preocupado. Naruto asintió forzosamente, se ofreció de nuevo a ayudar a llevar a Sasori dentro pero Hidan se lo impidió y en cambio fue él quien lo hizo, apoyando siempre sobre su hombro el brazo del pelirrojo

-Geppetto me va a matar cuando se entere de que te golpearon en la fiesta

Naruto alzó una ceja, al principio confundido por la referencia empleada por Hidan. Había tenido que mentirle para evitar hacer más grande el problema. Si Sasori se daba cuenta de que Sasuke lo había golpeado de nuevo, no estaba seguro de lo que haría pero suponía que nada bueno dadas las circunstancias. Por eso era mejor que no se enterara, por esa noche estaba salvado, Sasori apenas si conseguía mantenerse de pie así que no se enteraría de nada, pero mañana…

-Entonces, ¿no necesitas nada?- exhaló Hidan, moviendo los brazos en círculos para desperezarse. Naruto negó rápidamente, apenado al saberse observado en la zona que había recibido el golpe. -¿Medicinas, pomadas, inyecciones, un… cuchillo?- ante lo último, Hidan volvió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo

-¡¿Eh?!- Naruto palideció pero no le dio tiempo de asimilar nada cuando el peliplata rompió en nuevas carcajadas

-Solo bromeaba. Me iré antes de que termine la fiesta

Naruto le agradeció fervientemente y lo vio salir de la casa. Suspiró nuevamente y se quedo mirando unos minutos a Sasori

El pelirrojo dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá. Como si nada mas le afectara. Naruto decidió ir a la cocina a preparar un café y verter un poco de picante sobre un trozo de pan de caja. Había escuchado en el orfanato que esas cosas ayudaban a reponerse de la embriaguez y asimismo evitaban una fuerte resaca

Se sentó frente al sofá y sopló con cuidado una cucharada de café

-Sasori- lo llamó con suavidad, contento al saber que podría cuidar por una vez del muchacho, devolverle aunque fuera un poco de todas aquellas veces en las que Sasori lo ayudó. Seguía siendo nada a comparación de lo que había hecho el pelirrojo por él pero era algo

Las pestañas de Sasori temblaron ante el suave movimiento sobre su hombro. Se forzó a abrir los parpados y por un segundo creyó estar soñando al no lograr enfocar el rostro de Naruto, se veía difuso

-¿Naruto?- hizo una mueca de dolor y se sujetó la cabeza. Vagamente recordaba haberse dado cuenta muy tarde de que alguien había adulterado su bebida. Había estado buscando a Naruto y…era todo lo que recordaba

-Abre la boca- pidió Naruto, divertido al presenciar la reacción confusa de Sasori

-¿Para qué…?- pero no terminó de preguntar cuando el tibio liquido le fue introducido de golpe. Sasori se forzó a tragar la cucharada de "lo que fuera que Naruto le haya dado"

El sabor dulzón del café se quedo impreso en su paladar

Naruto cortó por la mitad el trozo de pan y se lo ofreció con tanto esmero que, Sasori no pudo rechazarlo, a pesar de que no sentía ni una pizca de hambre y lo último que tenía en mente probar era pan

Le dio un pequeño mordisco y casi estuvo seguro de vislumbrar una sonrisa cálida en los labios de Naruto

-Termina de comértelo mientras busco unas frazadas- Naruto se levantó despacio, precavido de no permanecer tanto tiempo frente al pelirrojo, tenía que ocultar primero el golpe visible, el de la espalda difícilmente lo vería el muchacho así que no tenía importancia

Se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina y tomó un par de hielos de la heladera, posteriormente los colocó dentro de una bolsa plástica y la apoyó sobre su mejilla para luego encaminarse a la recamara de Sasori por aquellas frazadas

No tuvo que buscar mucho y estuvo sinceramente agradecido de no tener que buscar en el armario, donde lo esperaba más de alguna tétrica marioneta

Antes de ir a la sala de estar, volvió a mirarse en el espejo del baño, corroborando con cierto alivio el hecho de que la hinchazón estuviera bajando tan rápido, aun así quedaría el moretón, no podía borrarlo con nada pero trataría de dar alguna explicación sobre eso, podía decir que se cayó o que lo empujaron al borde de la piscina, aunque dudaba que Sasori fuera a creerle

No tenía muchas alternativas en realidad

Ya era tarde y cuando Naruto retornó nuevamente hacia el sofá, no le sorprendió encontrarse con el pelirrojo durmiendo. Se puso de rodillas junto a él después de cubrirlo con la frazada y lo observó otro rato en silencio

Hasta esta vez no había podido ver el rostro de Sasori tan cerca sin sentirse nervioso pero era lógico porque el muchacho dormía, así que no había forma de que se diera cuenta de su presencia

Realmente no sería complicado sincerarse más con él, mostrarse incluso afectuoso como hacía con Sasuke. Solamente era aquella sensación tan extraña la que interfería con su propósito. Ya no era vulnerabilidad sino todo lo contrario. Exceso de confianza en una sola persona

De a poco fue acercando los labios hasta posarlos sobre los de Sasori, apenas un roce intencional que provocó un suave cosquilleo en el otro. Naruto retrocedió avergonzado cuando el muchacho se pasó la mano por los labios, como si quisiera apartar algún insecto

Decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir también. Ya mañana se preocuparía de cubrir la cicatriz en su mejilla, no era gran cosa en realidad, bastaría un poco mas de hielo y algo de pomada, además, dudaba que Sasori fuera a despertar temprano y aun si llegaba a hacerlo, tendría que lidiar con la resaca, dándole a él tiempo suficiente para encargarse de las heridas superficiales

Se levantó y sacudió un poco las manos para apartar las migas de pan que se habían adherido a ellas, apenas si dio un paso cuando fue retenido con firmeza del brazo

Un pequeño sobresalto y sus latidos se dispararon al doble

-Creí que estabas dormido- habló en voz baja, esperando que aquel agarre fuera un simple reflejo. Pero no lo fue. Naruto tragó saliva al darse cuenta de su error por haberlo besado tan repentinamente, quizás fue eso lo que lo despertó

En los ojos castaños aun se vislumbraba la bruma del licor, en menor medida pero se conservaba

-Duerme conmigo

La petición lo tomó por sorpresa. Naruto unió sus dedos índices casi por instinto, tratando de apaciguar el nerviosismo que lo había embargado de repente por la súbita propuesta

-Es muy pequeño el sofá- dijo acariciando la tela de terciopelo. Sasori se apoyó del respaldo para levantarse lenta y pausadamente, como si temiera caerse en el proceso

-Me refería a mi recamara- aclaró. -Ya has dormido conmigo antes

-Está bien- ni siquiera lo pensó al responder. No quería sonar nervioso si dudaba, tampoco había razones para estarlo ¿cierto?

Naruto esperó paciente a que el pelirrojo se adentrara en la habitación. Tomó la frazada del sofá y se dispuso a seguirlo, rogando interiormente porque se durmiera pronto para que no viera el moretón en su rostro

Ya en la cama, Naruto se movía de un lado al otro, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Recordaba una y otra vez lo sucedido en la fiesta. Las palabras de Sasori haciendo eco en su memoria, la imagen de Sasuke exigiéndole que se disculpara, y él, actuando como no había hecho hasta ese momento. No se arrepentía de ello pero temía que Sasuke fuera a tomar represalias después, no sería la primera vez que lo hacia

-Tampoco puedes dormir- suspiró Sasori a su lado. Naruto musitó una respuesta afirmativa sin querer ahondar en la misma. Todavía no encontraba una excusa coherente para lo ocurrido. –Podríamos…no sé…besarnos

Ante lo último, Naruto alzó la mirada, algo incrédulo por semejante afirmación, hasta que recordó que Sasori aun debía estar ebrio

Aun así, accedió de inmediato, porque había sido él quien comenzó el primer beso al llegar a casa, nada le costaba corresponder, menos al saber que eran pareja, eso era normal, lo que le ponía nervioso era el lugar en el que se encontraban

Necesitaba algo de cariño, especialmente de él

Cerró los ojos y de rodillas sobre el colchón, acercó el rostro al de Sasori, sin embargo, fue el pelirrojo quien lo tomó de las mejillas para atraerlo más hacia él, terminando con toda distancia entre ellos

Sus labios se unieron con suavidad y aunque nervioso e indeciso, Naruto optó por mover sus labios esta vez, fascinado por la habilidad labial del mayor. A pesar de todo, sus movimientos seguían siendo algo torpes y entrecortados, Sasori en cambio lo hacía lento, dándose el lujo de saborear el mas ínfimo tacto, delineando con suavidad los labios de Naruto con la lengua y en un acto más impulsivo que los anteriores, mordiéndolo un poco para que los separara

Naruto se estremeció al acatar la petición, pronto el beso se tornó más demandante pero igualmente placentero. Ambas lenguas jugaban con la otra, sin emplear ningun movimiento metódico o premeditado, eran simples impulsos acompañados por un calor interno que rápidamente fue en aumento

Titubeante por las repentinas caricias en su espalda, Naruto se apartó un poco para tomar aire, siendo aun incapaz de durar demasiado tiempo de esa manera, ya no solo era el prolongado y ardiente beso, las caricias lo estaban haciendo perder el control

La sorpresa le sobrevino al ver como Sasori se desabotonaba las mangas de la playera para acomodarse sobre él, empujándolo despacio por los hombros para tumbarlo de espaldas contra el colchón

Su respiración se volvió pausada pero su corazón seguía latiendo apresuradamente, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. ¿Iban a hacerlo?, ¿en verdad iban a tener relaciones ahora?

Porque definitivamente Naruto no estaba preparado, no que la idea le disgustara pero creía conveniente hacerlo cuando ambos estuvieran plenamente conscientes de sus actos y Sasori no lo estaba, absolutamente, ¿Qué tal si después se arrepentía?, lo haría sentir pésimo, eso era seguro

-Solo relájate- murmuró Sasori contra sus labios antes de volverlo a besar. Naruto apretó las sabanas que tenía a su alcance, tratando de canalizar el nerviosismo que ya alcanzaba niveles abismales para ese momento

Fue en una pausa repentina que Sasori se deshizo de las prendas superiores que cubrían su torso, dejándolo totalmente al descubierto

Apoyado sobre los codos, Naruto apenas le devolvió la mirada, recordándose las veces que fueran necesarias que él era diez años mayor, por lo tanto dolería mucho más que aquellas veces que lo hizo con Sasuke

Pasó saliva y permitió que la mano del pelirrojo se deslizara por sus piernas, pasando por su cadera antes de colarse debajo de su camisa celeste. El frio tacto lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, y Naruto dudó que realmente Sasori siguiera en el letargo del alcohol al sentir la maestría de las caricias sobre su piel, recorriéndolo entero, aun sobre la ropa, despertando aun más la llama que ya estaba indemne dentro de él, haciéndolo desear mas y sin saber en realidad si lo pedía mentalmente o lo había dicho

Estaba demasiado concentrado en sentir el tacto serpenteando por todo su cuerpo, primero despacio y después con una desesperación contagiosa que lo forzó a dar el segundo paso

Alzó ambas manos con timidez y la prenda le fue retirada velozmente. Naruto cerró los ojos al ver venir el siguiente beso, aunque en el fondo estuviera consciente de que solo era una distracción más

Y mientras se forzaba a corresponder, sus propias ansias lo consumían, obligándolo a desabrocharse él mismo los pantalones, dejando que Sasori le devorara prácticamente la boca, porque eso estaba haciendo al introducir su lengua casi hasta su garganta al tiempo que lo sujetaba firmemente de la nuca, quizá para evitar que se apartara o tal vez como punto de apoyo

Cuando se vio libre del cinto, Naruto ladeó la cabeza para romper el beso que lo mantenía cautivo entre la boca del pelirrojo. Un fino hilo de saliva se deslizó hasta su barbilla, dejándole un rastro húmedo

Naruto levantó lentamente las caderas y al hacerlo pudo sentir la dureza proveniente de la entrepierna de Sasori

Su mente quedo en blanco cuando la lengua del pelirrojo trazó un recorrido irregular desde su cuello hasta posarse sobre sus labios. A esas alturas estaba mucho mas excitado que Sasori, o al menos eso creía ya que no pudo reprimir tocarse él mismo su propia erección, masajearla un poco, solo un poco porque Sasori le apartó con delicadeza la mano para reemplazarla por la de él, ejerciendo movimiento más lentos y un sube y baja casi desquiciante a la vez que alucinante

Todo el pudor quedó atrás con aquel desinhibido acto. Naruto mantenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos para dejar escapar de vez en cuando algún diminuto gemido cargado de placer y ansias

Esperó a que Sasori dejara de tocarlo para deshacerse de los pantalones que ya le resultaban molestos y hasta incómodos

Sasori se entretuvo saboreando un rato la piel canela que exhibía el cuello desnudo de Naruto. Succionaba, besaba y mordía con ligereza cada espacio que recorría con los labios, estaba profundamente prendado de la tibia piel que poseía el rubio, embelesado con sus prolongados suspiros y deseoso por poseerlo enteramente

Y así lo hizo, aprovechando que su miembro estaba lo suficientemente lubricado de líquido pre seminal para hundirse de una sola vez en su interior, arrebatándole un gemido más sonoro y propiciando a su vez que Naruto hincara las uñas en su espalda, con tal fuerza que no tenía duda de que quedaría una permanente marca. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo complicado fue esperar a que Naruto se acostumbrara un poco a la intromisión

¿Hace cuanto que no intimaba?

Y que dicha ser él quien lo hiciera retomar nuevamente su vida sexual. Todo un goce arremeter lento pero con profundidad en la calidez de su interior, tan húmedo y caliente que por momentos debía parar, acostumbrarse él mismo a la estrechez que lo recibía con cada embestida

Naruto soltó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, se mordió el brazo en un intento por silenciarse a sí mismo. Era grande, demasiado, le costaba un poco acoplarse a su ritmo pero eso no le impedía experimentar las placenteras descargas en su bajo vientre que se suscitaban entre cada arremetida contra sus caderas

Separó más las piernas y su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo al sentirlo más adentro, demasiado

Ya le era imposible cerrar los labios y en cambio sus brazos aferraron la espalda del pelirrojo para entregarse por completo al placer, al goce que le proporcionaban no solo las dimensiones de la anatomía de Sasori sino también los agiles movimientos que efectuaba sobre él

Su espalda friccionaba entre el cuerpo del pelirrojo y las sabanas de la cama. Naruto escuchaba perfectamente sus propios gemidos acompañados de los jadeos de Sasori, así como el insistente roce de las pieles al entrar en contacto cuando en realidad en ningun momento se apartaban

Lo escuchó gruñir un poco al tiempo que profundizaba mas y mas las penetraciones, al grado de entrar y salir por completo de él, la erección se abría paso con más facilidad que antes pero los calambres seguían ascendiendo por su cuerpo

¿Así se sentía el placer?, ¿de eso se privaba al estar con Sasuke?

Sus ojos se nublaron irremediablemente cuando su espalda se contrajo un poco, Naruto emitió solo un nombre cuando sintió el liquido caliente llenarlo de golpe

Y el aludido sonrió, afianzando aun mas las caderas del rubio para salir despacio de su interior, dejándolo vacio y exhausto, un cansancio placentero que lo hizo anhelar una segunda vez

Besó sus labios antes de caer rendido a su lado


	6. Engaños

**Zumekqi** **:** me halagas :'3 lo cierto es que hacía mucho que no escribía lemon, así que no determiné si quedo bien o no, pero me alegra que a ti te gustara. Bueno, Sasuke no terminará muy bien que digamos, aunque me abstendré del spoiler, solo quedan algunos capítulos para el final. Gracias por leer!

Helaba. El grueso manto de hielo parecía tan frágil a simple vista que Naruto temió que se rompiera en cuanto diera el primer paso. Procedió a enredarse aun más la bufanda en su cuello y retrocedió para sentarse en una de las bancas laterales a la pista de hielo

Los guantes y la chamarra lo protegían del frio pero su rostro se tornaba cada vez mas helado, los parpados los sentía rígidos y la nariz entumecida pero el bello paisaje que se contraponía entre el otro extremo del edificio lo tenía sumamente maravillado. Era la primera vez que visitaba un lugar similar y a pesar de no tener experiencia en esa actividad, le resultaba divertida la idea. Desde que Sasori se la mencionó, no dejó de preguntar por ella

Y ahora ahí estaban. Su novio adquiriendo las entradas mientras él se congelaba en ese banco al tiempo que tomaba nota sobre los escasos cinco individuos que derrapaban sobre la pista de patinaje

Un niño y cuatro adultos. El lugar estaba casi vacío y eso le agradaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no sabía patinar. Al principio creyó que con verlos bastaría pero ahora comprendía que se equivocaba. Era incluso más difícil contemplar las caídas sin imaginarse a si mismo haciendo lo mismo

Una tenue luz blanquecina cubría el lugar, resaltando aun más el tono albugíneo del hielo. Diminutas chispas de nieve le salpicaron el rostro al aproximarse más hacia la pista, armándose de valor y dejando atrás el nerviosismo

-Ven

Naruto se dio la vuelta para apreciar mejor a su pareja. A diferencia de él, el pelirrojo portaba un saco grueso, siempre vistiendo sutilmente elegante, era comprensible al ser diez años mayor que él

Se veía guapísimo

El rubio se dejó guiar hasta la banca, donde tomó nuevamente asiento para colocarse los patines. Ansioso de poder mezclarse con el resto de personas que, alegremente, se deslizaban sobre el hielo

Era un sitio hermoso, utópico para sus ojos. Pero al final de cuentas era tan real como el suave tacto de la mano de Sasori sobre su mejilla

El repentino beso apenas duró unos instantes, los suficientes para desorientar a Naruto. Podría darle un beso seguido de otro y seguiría sin asimilar lo que estaba pasando

Su aliento cálido se volvió vapor cuando sus labios se vieron liberados. Naruto se palpó el labio inferior, al igual que su nariz, sus labios estaban un poco entumecidos, los sentía inclusive resecos pero no le dio importancia

Abrochó bien los extremos de los patines y accedió a tomar la mano de Sasori como apoyo para levantarse

Fue fácil llegar a la pista de patinaje pero no lo fue introducirse dentro de ella. Naruto vaciló una y otra vez, dando por sentado que perdería el equilibrio. Sus pies se rehusaban a obedecerle pero cuando vio a Sasori de pie a unos dos metros frente a él, decidió apresurarse

Se sujetó del borde de metal que rodeaba la circunferencia helada y se recorrió de a poco, usando más apoyo en las manos que en las piernas, aun tenía el presentimiento de que el hielo se rompería bajo su propio peso

-No tengas miedo- habló el pelirrojo a sus espaldas. Naruto se incorporó rápidamente para aferrarse con más fuerza al borde de metal. El pequeño niño pasó a su lado sin que pudiera contemplarlo más de unos segundos

Más confiado, Naruto dejó de sujetarse, golpeteó el suelo congelado con la punta de los patines para cerciorarse de que fuera seguro

La suave risa lo incomodó sobremanera

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó haciendo un mohín, perfectamente consciente de a que se debía la risa de su pareja

-Tú lo eres- Sasori se acercó para revolverle el cabello y luego apartarse unos cuantos metros. Naruto trató de alcanzarlo pero sus brazos apenas pudieron palpar la brisa emitida por el veloz movimiento del pelirrojo. –Primero pierde el miedo. ¿Qué sucede si te caes?

Naruto no tuvo que pensarlo para responder

-Me levanto- respondió con plena seguridad. Complacido, Sasori asintió. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y volvió a acercarse al chico, más despacio esta vez. Resultaba un tanto irónico que sus conversaciones o afirmaciones escuetas con Naruto tuvieran doble significado pero así era, desde el inicio de su relación había intentado demostrarle no solamente lo valioso que era, sino también de que manera debía preservar su autoestima

Con el tibio vapor manando de su boca, Naruto trató de mantener el equilibrio al tiempo que deslizaba un pie hacia el lado derecho y el siguiente hacia el izquierdo

-No es por ofender pero pareces un cervatillo aprendiendo a caminar- susurró Sasori en su oído, haciéndole perder el control de sí mismo

-No es divertido- sonrió Naruto, poniéndose de pie. El golpe no le había dolido, comprendió que las intenciones de Sasori eran hacerlo caer para que comprobara por su cuenta que no sucedía nada terrible si llegaba a tocar el suelo. -¿Me ayudas?- preguntó tras el tercer intento fallido de incorporarse. Sasori se aproximó hacia él para sujetarlo de los brazos pero no le dio tiempo a cumplir su cometido cuando Naruto se abrazó de sus piernas para hacerlo caer junto a él

-¿Es esto valido, Kitsune?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en las palmas de las manos para levantarse

-No lo…- calló al sentir el agarre en su bufanda. Un ligero tirón hacia atrás y Naruto se halló de espaldas sobre el hielo, contemplando sobre él la sonrisa burlona del pelirrojo. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de correspondencia antes de levantarse para tratar de huir en medio de aquel juego infantil de atrapar al contrario

Solo una pregunta nubló su mente mientras rodeaba el endurecido manto helado…

¿Así se sentía estar enamorado?

Una tras otra, fue pasando las fotografías. Retratos simples tomados en la mínima distracción gracias a sus subordinados. Solo veinte de ellas, una por cada día. Casi se cumplían dos meses desde que Naruto se fue de su lado, desde que decidió dejarlo por aquel imbécil de Gaara, no…de Sasori

Akasuna no Sasori. Actual propietario de un establecimiento con artilugios triviales. Asistente administrativo y en teoría, un estorbo

Arrojó lejos las imágenes que mantenían plasmada aquella relación incipiente que deseaba destrozar. ¿Hasta cuándo continuaría?, ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que Naruto regresara a su lado?

No quería corroborarlo. Ya no soportaba la espera al quedarse de brazos cruzados y ser testigo de cómo se fortalecía la relación que sencillamente no debía existir

No supo en qué momento su noviazgo se debilitó. Tampoco fue consciente de estar perdiendo a Naruto hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para recuperarlo de buena manera, en buenos términos, quizá con alguna discusión de por medio que, quedaría en el olvido con el transcurso de los días

Podía simplemente ir y tomarlo, reclamar lo que le pertenecía a la fuerza de ser necesario. Bastaba con esperar el momento idóneo para ir a buscar a Naruto. Sabía que no podían estar juntos todo el tiempo, por más que lo desearan

El problema radicaba en el tiempo, en la espera que se había ido alargando, pasando de ser días a semanas, después meses. Y es que tenía la efímera pero insistente esperanza de que Naruto recapacitara, que se diera cuenta de lo que él había descubierto hasta hacia poco

Lo necesitaba. De una forma inexplicablemente ridícula. Sentía su propio pateticismo al contemplarse en el espejo cada mañana. Las ojeras comenzaban a extenderse a falta del sueño

Su único logro en ese par de meses había sido el nuevo empleo en una empresa aledaña. Habia tenido que cambiar el nombre de su equipo de trabajo para ser nuevamente aceptado

Pasando de ser Hebi, a Taka. Pero Taka tenía un objetivo que iba más allá de los propósitos de la industria

Venganza…

-Tienes un raspón en la nariz- Sasori se inclinó sobre su lugar para mirar más de cerca el pequeño rasguño. Apenado, Naruto apartó la mirada al saberse observado por los comensales dentro del restaurante. Había tropezado al menos unas quince veces en el trascurso de una hora así que no le sorprendía tener más de un golpe en el cuerpo. Al menos se debían a otra causa esta vez

Tuvo mucha suerte de que aquella ocasión Sasori no lo pillara con las compresas de hielos. La resaca le había durado todo el día y al siguiente el dolor de cabeza aun persistía. Pero con todo y ello habían continuado saliendo juntos, tal como hacían ahora. El muchacho era muy amable y dedicado con él, aunque le fastidió un poco que no recordara su primera vez juntos

Sasori jamás hizo ningun comentario al respecto así que supuso que no estuvo al tanto de lo ocurrido, y definitivamente no quería ser él quien se lo dijera

-Te gusta mucho el ramen- comentó de pronto Sasori, señalando el platillo de Naruto con los palillos

-No todos- Naruto tomó la jarra con agua fresca para verter un poco en su vaso. El chocolate caliente estaba bien pero no iba con los fideos ni en broma. –El ramen extra condimentado no me gusta. Ni el picante

-Eso explica porque no te he visto pedirlos antes

Sasori relajó el semblante y se dispuso a comer también. Estaba más convencido que nunca de que Naruto era su complemento, justo lo que le hacía falta a su monótona rutina. De otro modo no se dignaría a salir como había estado haciendo últimamente. Sus vacaciones habían finalizado hacia dos semanas pero todavía podía darse el lujo de retirarse antes que sus compañeros de trabajo. Un incentivo de parte del nuevo ejecutivo. No hacía falta quedarse hasta tarde y él no necesitaba el dinero extra. Con su Kitsune era más que suficiente para motivarse, ahora tenía una razón para sonreír como idiota cada cierto tiempo

Sin darse cuenta, Sasori tomó la mano de Naruto y depositó un beso en el dorso de ella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento

Naruto se ruborizó hasta las pestañas, sin comprender de qué iba aquel gesto desprevenido. Con Sasori era imposible predecir sus acciones hasta que las hacia pero aquello lejos de disgustarle, le agradaba. Lo hacía sentir especial de algún modo, deseado

Cuando llegaron a la casa que compartían ambos, Naruto no supo si sugerir ver alguna película o simplemente irse a dormir temprano. Tenía deberes para mañana pero le fastidiaba un poco la idea de quedarse solo como cada noche. Solo dos veces había compartido la habitación con Sasori, estaba segurísimo de que el muchacho quería que fuera él quien diera el siguiente paso, que le pidiera su compañía sin miramientos ni dudas

Y la única duda que tenía actualmente era respecto a las películas. Por nada del mundo Naruto volvería a mirar una de terror, así fuera clásica o moderna, prefería alguna de acción. Lo mejor era ir al cine, sería más emocionante si veían la película en una de esas salas de tercera dimensión que visitaron hace una semana. El pagaría esta vez, ya había ahorrado un poco de efectivo gracias a las ganancias de su empleo en la juguetería. Aunque no sabía de que le serviría en el futuro porque ya había descartado irse de la ciudad

Ahora lo último que quería era estar lejos de Sasori. Estaba perfectamente bien de esa manera

Naruto miró al pelirrojo desvistiéndose y se vio forzado a mirar hacia otro lado. En realidad solo se había quitado el saco pero era suficiente aviso para él

-Me…me divertí mucho hoy- sonrió a la nada, mirando el suelo. No quería llamar su atención, solo que lo escuchara, que se diera cuenta que realmente había disfrutado salir con él. Adoraba hacerlo, gracias a Sasori había conocido lugares que ni siquiera creyó que existieran. Se sentía agradecido y quería hacérselo saber, aunque solo fuera mediante unas cuantas palabras

-Me alegra- respondió Sasori desde el pasillo, desenredándose la bufanda y lanzando lejos los guantes que, ya le molestaban

-Me preguntaba si podíamos ir mañana al cine- se entusiasmó Naruto, alzando de a poco la mirada, convencido de obtener una respuesta afirmativa, con Sasori era así, nunca rechazaba nada de lo que le decía

-Por supuesto. Hay varios estrenos en cartelera. Podemos ir a las cinco para tener tiempo de elegir la película

-Solo que no sea de terror- pidió el rubio, dejándose caer en el sofá con un gesto zorruno en los labios. Sasori estaba por responder cuando los golpes contra la puerta lo interrumpieron

Fue hasta la entrada y sin miramiento alguno, abrió la puerta

-Sasori- una anciana lo abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que daba un paso al frente para entrar. El pelirrojo palmeó ligeramente la espalda de su pariente

-Abuela. No te esperaba

-Claro que no, muchacho desconsiderado. Quise marcar pero decidí venir en persona- la mujer de edad avanzada se apartó de él y trató de enfocar la mirada en el interior de la vivienda. –No cierres- exigió al oír el rechinido de la puerta

Intrigado, Sasori soltó el pomo de la puerta para ayudarla a entrar

-¿Por qué no, abuela?

-Una jovencita me acompañó hasta aquí. Le pedí instrucciones pero no entendía nada así que accedió a acompañarme directamente para que no me perdiera. ¿No es linda una jovencita así?

-Supongo- contestó Sasori, dejando la pesada bolsa sobre la mesa

Naruto asomó el rostro por encima del sofá y al ver a la nueva inquilina, se ocultó bajo los cojines, una postura ridícula en la que reparó segundos más tarde

Vio a la mujer de cabellos grisáceos sentarse junto a la mesa y optó por presentarse

-No te quedes ahí, ve y pasa a la joven- le ordenó, apuntando con el índice hacia la nevera

-Sí, abuela- respondió el pelirrojo en automático, yendo hasta la entrada y olvidándose completamente del confundido Kitsune que se había quedado de pie cerca del sofá

-Hola…- el saludo perdió efusividad cuando ambos se observaron detenidamente. Sasori reprimió una maldición, se mostró impasible al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- quiso saber, modulando el tono para evitar que Naruto lo escuchara…Naruto

-Yo…solo. Vine a acompañar a…no importa- se retractó ella con un ademan desinteresado. –Ya me iba

-Ah, ahí estas. Vamos, entra- la anciana se posó junto al marco de la puerta para abrirla aun mas, dejando a Sasori con las palabras en la boca. –Sasori no seas grosero. Creí haberte enseñado a tener modales con las señoritas

-No, está bien. Tengo cosas que hacer- Sakura bajó la mirada y se retorció las manos en un gesto de suma incomodidad que pasó desapercibido para la mujer pero no para el pelirrojo que la observaba con desdén

-Abuela Chiyo…

-Puedes venir a cenar en recompensa- continuó hablando la aludida. Sakura movió las manos en actitud negativa. –De hecho me gustaría que salieras con mi nieto. Estoy segura de que eres su tipo, ¿verdad, Sasori?

El susodicho se vio obligado a cerrar la boca para evitar disgustarla con lo que pretendía decir. Su abuela ya estaba demasiado vieja y por consiguiente no comprendería nada, aun si lo hacía, estaba más cerca de un ataque al corazón que de un abrazo de felicitación o algo por el estilo

-En realidad estoy saliendo con alguien abuela, justo iba a presentártelo- intentó, cerrando mas la puerta, esperando que la pelirosa se marchara rápido

Atenta, Sakura quiso escuchar más. Se mantuvo en su lugar sin decir una palabra, ansiosa por descubrir el más mínimo punto débil del pelirrojo. Por su culpa había tenido que lidiar con los constantes reclamos de su padre, inclusive ahora continuaba siendo sermoneada, ya no solo por él sino por sus dos progenitores. Habia perdido a Sasuke también, todo por un individuo que no tenía nada que ver con ella

-Él… ¿él?… ¡¿él?!- la anciana se sobresaltó al escucharse a sí misma profiriendo el termino masculino y no femenino. Sakura dio otro paso al frente

-Me gustaría quedarme a comer- forzó una sonrisa

-Ahí lo tienes muchacho, prepara algo para la dama- Sakura asintió, de acuerdo con el comentario, evitando en todo momento ver la despectiva mirada del pelirrojo. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando antes de que lo dijera

"Puta"

-Ah…- Naruto sonrió al entrar al comedor, dispuesto a presentarse con la mujer. Ansioso de que su relación se hiciera oficial

Pero la sonrisa se distorsionó al mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Sasori. Sintió un hueco abrirse bajo sus pies y tuvo que sostenerse de la silla junto a él para no caerse

La recordaba. Era ella. La amante de Sasuke…

-Yo…

-Naruto, siéntate

No. Definitivamente no quería quedarse. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo. Le habían hecho mucho daño antes, ¿Qué tramaba Sasori al llevarla allí?

¿Acaso…?

-Por favor

Su cuerpo volvió a defraudarlo, haciéndolo acatar al pedido sin chistar. Su mirada reflejaba lo dolido que se sentía pero debía haber una explicación y él quería escucharla

-Sasori, has perdido mucho peso- la voz de la anciana resonó hasta la cocina

-Abuela, ese es el perchero

Naruto se puso de pie, ignorando la risa indiscreta de la muchacha. Fue hasta el comedor y se ofreció a guiar a la mujer hasta la mesa, dando por sentado que su visión estaba algo gastada

-¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó ella, zafándose del agarre. Naruto sonrió apenas para contestar

-Me llamo Naruto

-Mi pareja. El chico con el que salgo actualmente- Sasori se cruzó de brazos en el umbral de la puerta, esperando atento por la reacción de la anciana. De todos los días, jamás se imaginó que lo visitaría precisamente ese. Aunque estaba bien seguir almacenando algunos recuerdos de su niñez. Con solo mirarla volvía a sumergirse en el pasado, hacia la ausencia de sus padres y el reemplazo de los mismos

Ella no tenía la necesidad de cuidarlo, mucho menos de ver por él diariamente, llegando incluso a ocultarle la verdad sobre el accidente en el que se habían visto involucrados sus padres. Una salida sin retorno que había causado una enorme llaga en su momento

Fue entonces cuando las marionetas empezaron a tomar cabida en su vida. Un simple pasatiempo que se convirtió en una obsesión durante al menos cinco años

-¿Y esos bigotes?

Naruto se llevó las manos al rostro cuando la mujer intentó tocarle las mejillas. Escuchó a Sasori riendo a sus espaldas y por un segundo la vergüenza le hizo olvidar la otra presencia que aguardaba en el comedor

-Son marcas de nacimiento- respondió en un rápido pestañeo, preguntándose si la mujer había escuchado lo que había dicho Sasori. Quizá no

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Qui…- Naruto dudó al ver a Sasori negar desde su lugar. Era cierto, su pareja le llevaba diez años de diferencia y él seguía siendo menor de edad. Supuso que traería problemas sincerarse en ese momento. –Veinte- sonrió carismático

-Qué extraño- comentó la anciana, avanzando cautelosa por el corredor. –Pareces de quince

Alterado, Sasori se pasó la mano por el rostro. Conocía a la perfección las estratagemas de su abuela. Fingía estar senil para indagar sobre su vida privada. Ninguna novedad para él pero si para Naruto

-¿Y qué comeremos, nieto?

Sasori resopló indeciso. Ya era muy tarde para pedir cualquier cosa a domicilio pero tampoco sentía deseos de cocinar. Mucho menos estando aquella molestia presente

Sakura dejó de sujetarse las rodillas cuando su mirada se cruzó accidentalmente con la del rubio. Era él, la pareja de Sasuke, la razón por la que el Uchiha había cortado todo vinculo con ella. El mismo chico que se había presentado a la oficina. Todo empezaba a tener sentido, excepto una cosa

-Así que, ¿son pareja?- la voz de las dos féminas se entremezcló cuando ambas formularon la pregunta al mismo tiempo

-Lo somos- respondió Sasori, colocando su mano sobre la de Naruto al predecir lo que intentaba decir o más bien ocultar…una mentira. –Perdona abuela, aun no te presento a la "señorita"- hizo énfasis a lo ultimo mientras se disponía a mirarla

Incomoda, Sakura juntó las manos sobre la mesa

-Soy Sakura Haruno y trabajo…

-Es dama de compañía- la interrumpió Sasori prontamente. Naruto torció un poco los labios, sin terminar de entender que estaba pasando

-Oh…- exclamó Chiyo, acercando más el rostro hacia el de la muchacha para verla detenidamente. –Bonita no es- Sasori se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a lo dicho. Le alegraba corroborar que su abuela no había cambiado en lo más mínimo

Sakura se levantó irritada para dirigirse hasta Naruto, segurísima de que había sido él quien había tramado todo eso para hacerla quedar en ridículo

Nadie lo vio venir, ni siquiera Naruto. El sonido de la bofetada inundó de lleno el espacio

Y Naruto parpadeó, sintiendo diminutas punzadas en la mejilla

-¡Eres un idiota!- le espetó ella en la cara, aun encolerizada por lo sucedido. –No me sorprende que Sasuke te haya engañado, te lo mereces, eres patético, no eres nadie

-Te equivocas- el segundo golpe fue frenado en seco

Naruto sintió el labio temblarle. Por lo visto estaba destinado a hacer todo mal

-Sasuke no engañó a Naruto porque se lo mereciera o lo considerara alguien inferior a él. Lo hizo porque fue un imbécil y se dejó llevar por la ambición. Si te pones en su lugar, es comprensible que te eligiera a ti de entre el resto- el semblante de Sasori no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, a pesar de que, por unos instantes, había sentido una llamarada interna al presenciar el golpe que no anticipó. –Ahora dime, Sakura, ¿Qué cualidad vio Sasuke en ti para decidir actuar como lo hizo?

Ella calló, sin comprender de qué iba la acusación

-Pregúntaselo a tu padre. Tal vez él sepa la respuesta

Ahí estaba, otra burla contra ella. No, era la verdad. Sasuke solo la uso para obtener el ascenso, estuvo consciente de ello desde el inicio pero dolía escucharlo de la boca de alguien más

Chiyo observaba boquiabierta la escena, digiriendo de a poco lo que estaba pasando. Su nieto saliendo con un chico menor de edad con aspecto gatuno. La "amable" jovencita que encontró cerca de la empresa donde trabaja su nieto, trabajando de prostituta, la misma muchacha golpeando al chico, su nieto intercediendo por él…

Sasori se sintió satisfecho al notar el silencio que se había plasmado en el lugar, aunque no sabía si había hecho bien en mencionar a aquel canalla cuya deuda no terminaba de saldar, solo había pospuesto las cosas para estabilizar su relación con Naruto pero esperaba pronto volver a tenerlo en la mira

-Naruto es mejor persona de lo que tú alguna vez serás- concluyó, señalando la salida. Entornó la mirada al verla caminar con pasos indecisos, sin romper en lágrimas pero con una expresión distante, como si estuviera meditando la situación, quizá sumida en lo ocurrido en el pasado. Francamente no le importaba

-Abuela, procura no traer nunca más desconocidos a mi casa- dijo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Chiyo exhibió una sonrisa en sus resecos labios

-Mira quien lo dice. ¿Me dirás que hace este lince viviendo contigo?

Naruto dejó de mirar a la puerta al sentir el suave codazo sobre su brazo. Miró conmovido a la mujer y tomó asiento junto a ella, sintiendo como lentamente sus facciones se relajaban. Estaban tan rígidas antes que le costaba sonreír pero ya no había motivos para preocuparse, solo era un malentendido

-Abuela, ¿también le gustan las marionetas?- se animó a preguntar

-¿Bromeas, niño?, las he fabricado desde que tenía tu edad

Naruto separó ligeramente los labios, sorprendido con la respuesta. Ahora entendía de donde venia la pasión que sentía Sasori por esos muñecos confeccionados en madera

-¿Y a ti, te gustan?...- Naruto estaba por responder, sin embargo fue nuevamente interrumpido. -Pero que cosas pregunto, por supuesto que te gustan. Si estas saliendo con mi nieto es porque claramente te resultan interesantes como mínimo

-Pues…

Sasori sonrió sutilmente, sin querer intervenir en la charla, curioso por saber la respuesta que daría Naruto esta vez, si decía que le gustaban, estaba seguro de que su abuela intentaría darle lecciones sobre ello, quizá hasta le regalaría alguna de sus creaciones y eso sería una verdadera crueldad conociendo a Naruto y su desapego por lo terrorífico. Mentir sin embargo también era complicado, el chico no gustaba de herir susceptibilidades, pese a tener que sufrir él las consecuencias de sus propias mentiras piadosas. Aun tenía que instruirlo en ese sentido

–Me encantan

Sasori contuvo la risa ante la contestación de Naruto. Puede que el chico siguiera divagando por la repentina visita de la pelirosa pero lo dudaba

-Perfecto, oh que pena que olvidara mis materiales en casa. Me habría gustado mucho enseñarte a realizar algo sencillo. Yo enseñé a mi nieto desde que era pequeño, aprendió muy rápido. Seguramente eres igual

Por toda respuesta, Naruto sonrió, atento a las palabras de la mujer. Era agradable hasta el grado de considerarla su propia abuela

De nueva cuenta, golpearon a la puerta. Sasori resopló fastidiado al escuchar los lloriqueos provenientes del exterior, resultaba inverosímil creer que Sakura regresaría a disculparse, sobretodo porque aquello no arreglaba nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora pero…

Un momento. La voz no pertenecía a Sakura, aunque era similar

Naruto dudó si Sasori volvería a abrir la puerta al verlo enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Quiso ofrecerse a abrir cuando los sollozos se tornaron más intolerables, no era ninguna broma. Alguien, una mujer, estaba llorando afuera mientras golpeaba a la puerta

Sin embargo, lo más perturbador del asunto era oírla decir su nombre una y otra vez

-Iré a…

-Yo voy- Sasori suspiró contrariado y al mismo tiempo confundido. Se encaminó mas fastidiado hasta la puerta y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de abrir por completo cuando la chica ya se había adentrado a su domicilio

-¡Naruto!

Esta vez Naruto salió para ver de quien se trataba

-Sasuke, él esta…él- pero con todo y la disposición de Naruto por escucharla, los balbuceos incomprensibles lo dejaban entender casi nada de lo que ella decía. –Está mal, él…esta en el- la pelirroja se pellizcó a sí misma para poder completar la frase. –Está en el hospital

-¿Qué?- Naruto miró incrédulo a la muchacha cuyas gafas se habían empañado a causa de las lágrimas

-¿Iras?- le reprochó el pelirrojo, viendo la duda impresa en las hermosas pupilas azules, deseoso de convencerlo a decidir lo contrario, no obstante, sabía que la decisión era únicamente de Naruto, él no debía interferir en eso, lo acompañaría de ser necesario pero en el fondo anhelaba que no aceptara, la situación era demasiado sospechosa de por si

Naruto miró alternadamente a la mujer frente a él y a su pareja. Ni siquiera tenia ánimos para preguntar que le había sucedido a Sasuke, se sentía fuera de lugar, incapaz de asimilar todo a la vez. Era demasiado

-No te lo pediría si no fuera algo grave- insistió Karin para apresurarlo a decidirse. Su voz salía rasposa a causa del llanto pero ya no le importaba

-¿Lo harás?- volvió a inquirir Sasori, sin denotar mayor emoción en el habla. Por dentro sentía la cólera abatirlo pero no quería que Naruto tomara una decisión por su causa, tenía que ser él quien decidiera por si mismo

-Lo siento

Sasori hincó las uñas sobre la piel de su brazo al escuchar la respuesta. Karin hizo un intento por sonreír pero al ver que Naruto no se movía, la confusión comenzó a invadirla

-Lo siento mucho pero no iré- añadió Naruto, seguro de su respuesta. Karin dejó de llorar, nerviosa al creer que se habían dado cuenta del engaño

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi domicilio?- se aventuró a preguntar Sasori, sabía que la respuesta era sencilla. Lo habían rastreado en la base de datos

Capitulo 12. Propuestas

Cuando el estante superior se movió un poco, el pelirrojo dejó caer la pesada caja que tenía en brazos y en cambio, corrió hacia la escalera para atrapar a tiempo al distraído chico que estuvo a nada de caerse

Naruto le regaló una sonrisa desde sus brazos, sin poder ocultar lo feliz que se sentía ese día en particular, era como si no existiera nada que pudiera romper aquella burbuja de fantasía que lo rodeaba. Definitivamente estaba enamorado, como nunca antes lo había estado

Sasori lo observó con un gesto de curiosidad y al cerciorarse de que el rubio no se hubiera lastimado, lo bajó con cuidado, moviendo apenas la cabeza en desaprobación, sin querer ya recitar algún cansino regaño en torno a la escasez de atención que el adolescente ponía en la repisa. Le era imposible reprenderlo de ningun modo al dilucidar en el majestoso brillo en los ojos azules. Ver a Naruto de esa manera, aumentaba sus ánimos para llevar aquello que se había propuesto hacer días atrás, fue en una de las tantas citas que Sasori determinó hacer lo que su abuela consideraba una locura

Sin embargo, no tenía dudas al respecto. Meses de regocijo junto a él lo habían guiado hasta esa decisión tan surrealista. Aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Naruto al respecto, bien podía negarse rotundamente y no sucedería nada, ambos podían seguir llevando su relación de noviazgo tal como habían hecho hasta ese momento. Naruto había conseguido superar varios obstáculos y estando juntos no habría mayor impedimento, era cuestión de planteárselo y solo tal vez, obtendría una respuesta afirmativa

La expresión alegre de Naruto desapareció al notar el estado de ensimismamiento del pelirrojo. Creyó que Sasori se había molestado con él por no tener precaución en el acomodo de los juguetes, varias veces se lo repitió y él seguía fallando en una u otra cosa, si no se le caía algún juguete, era él quien estaba a punto de venirse abajo. Pero era inevitable distraerse al pensar en la actividad de ese día. En dos meses mas Naruto había conseguido olvidarse de todo, enfocarse en sí mismo y tomar en cuenta los consejos de su pareja

Sus calificaciones no eran las mejores pero ya entraba en los promedios regulares y eso era algo que logró con esfuerzo y algo de motivación de parte del pelirrojo. Los fines de semana lo destinaban a realizar algún ejercicio juntos y el resto de la semana compartían parte del tiempo en citas asiduas

Naruto ahora sabía los gustos del joven pelirrojo y viceversa. A Sasori le agradaba confeccionar marionetas, un pasatiempo que había recobrado hasta hace pocos días, cada cierto tiempo elaboraba estadísticas para la empresa, la pequeña corporación fundada por Akatsuki empezaba a tener éxito

Entretanto él había dejado sus miedos y dudas en el pasado. El estilo de vida que compartía junto a Sasori era más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginarse. Tenía solvencia económica, estabilidad sentimental y una rutina más saludable y divertida

Todo gracias a él, a Sasori

Lentamente, desvió la mirada hacia la revista con bocetos que había en el escritorio. Naruto se dirigió a aquel mueble, seguro de que Sasori lo estaba mirando

-¿Cuál te harás?- preguntó ansioso, ojeando despacio para poder apreciar las decenas de tatuajes exhibidos en el librillo. Sasori lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando el mentón sobre los cabellos dorados para mirar por encima de él

-El del escorpión

-¿En dónde?- volvió a inquirir Naruto, mirando atentamente el diseño señalado por el pelirrojo. No era demasiado extravagante ni tampoco insignificante, aunque él no gustaba mucho de los escorpiones

-Intenta adivinar- sugirió, bajando lentamente por el cuello trigueño para depositar un corto beso ahí. Naruto se estremeció un poco por el cosquilleo pero su curiosidad pudo más que el pudor

-¿En un brazo?

-Negativo- susurró Sasori contra su oído, provocándole una nueva oleada de escalofríos a Naruto, sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo por aquella reacción, mas bien, le divertía ponerlo nervioso

-¿El cuello?- intentó de nuevo Naruto, dando por sentado que esa sería la respuesta por el sutil beso que había recibido en dicha zona

-Error- las piernas de Naruto empezaron a fallarle cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oído, cerró los ojos unos instantes hasta que su pareja se detuvo. Supuso que era una clase de castigo por equivocarse así que trató de tener más cuidado al responder, aunque en realidad esos gestos estaban lejos de disgustarle

-La espalda- comentó, más seguro de que así era. Sasori deslizó lentamente sus manos, pasando de rodear la cadera de Naruto hasta bajar otro poco

El rostro de Naruto se sonrojó brutalmente, había caído en un juego sexual sin siquiera darse cuenta y eso estaba bien…al menos lo estaría si estuvieran a solas pero la juguetería aun estaba abierta y podría entrar cualquier persona en cualquier momento y sorprenderlos, entonces ya no sería tan divertido, por otro lado, Sasori era poco pudoroso, incluso a él le costaba enterarse de sus estados de ánimo por su semblante tan impertérrito

Naruto aspiró aire por la boca y se vio forzado a inclinarse otro poco sobre el mueble de caoba al sentir el peso de Sasori sobre su cuerpo, lo estaba haciendo a propósito…

-¿Te rindes?- la voz burlona de Sasori, lo hizo negar de inmediato. Absolutamente no iba a rendirse, Sasori se equivocaba si creía que lo haría

-No- su voz tembló un poco pero logró despejar su mente de las sensaciones y se dispuso a mirar el librillo, en la portada se veían las partes del cuerpo más usadas para esa clase de tatuajes, solo tenía que pensarlo más detenidamente y encontraría la respuesta. –En el hombro- casi jadeó lo último cuando su rostro fue ladeado con facilidad por el mayor, apresando sus labios en un demandante beso mientras seguía sujetándolo de la cadera con la otra mano

Su ritmo cariaco se volvió frenético en ese momento. Naruto correspondió al beso a pesar de la incómoda posición en que se encontraba. No podía creer que aun no acertara la pregunta que se había convertido en una especie de acertijo

Forzosamente, Sasori se apartó, dejó escapar un suspiro placentero a la vez que incomodo y optó por cerrar de una buena vez. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y tomó a Naruto de la mano para guiarlo a la planta baja de la tienda

Naruto se quedo con la pregunta en la boca, estaba agradecido de que no fueran pillados en una posición tan comprometedora como esa pero conforme bajaban los peldaños, se preguntó, no sin cierto nerviosismo de por medio, si el juego continuaba o solamente había perdido

Curiosamente, ninguna respuesta le gustaba…

-Aquí- un leve empujón y Naruto cayó de espaldas sobre el mullido sofá que usaba Sasori en sus tiempos libres para fabricar marionetas. Confundido, miró a ambos lados y al no encontrar ningun muñeco extraño se sintió más cómodo

Pero la sensación nuevamente le duró poco. Sasori se acomodó encima de él, sujetándolo con suavidad de los hombros para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Naruto sintió que se le saldría el corazón ahí mismo cuando sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. Fuera el hecho de que ambos estaban excitados o quizá solo la posición en la que se encontraban, cual fuera el motivo, estaba simplemente deseando hacerlo

Cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta para recuperar el poco autocontrol que le quedaba

-En el abdomen…- esta vez respondió desde su perspectiva. Ese lugar usaría Naruto en caso de querer hacerse un tatuaje

Sasori sonrió victorioso, se quito la camisa para deshacerse un poco del calor corporal, pese a saber que era Naruto quien lo encendía hasta el grado de no poder sopórtalo. Quería desfogarse con él pero al mismo tiempo hacer que Naruto también disfrutara de ello

Esta vez fue Naruto quien se despojo de la playera ante el súbito ademan de que hiciera lo mismo. Procuró no mirar a Sasori a los ojos cuando este se dedicaba a acariciar el contorno de su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, produciéndole infinidad de cosquilleos a la par que jadeos

Y Sasori estaba plenamente convencido de que, a esas alturas, aunque Naruto acertara, no se detendría, quería llegar hasta las últimas con él en todos los sentidos posibles

-¿Es en…ah…serio?- Naruto dio un respingo al tener las manos del pelirrojo en el cinto de sus pantalones, sabía que estaba haciendo trampa pero no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad para espetarle por eso. Se suponía que era un castigo por cada respuesta equivocada y este era el segundo movimiento del pelirrojo en la misma respuesta

A modo de contestación, Sasori dejó la prenda a medio quitar y en cambio, se deshizo de su propio cinto. Naruto volteó el rostro hacia un lado, esperando que alguna marioneta asesina le cayera encima y lo degollara o algo peor…

-¿Te rindes ahora?

Bien, esa opción ya era descabellada en ese punto. Por toda respuesta, Naruto hizo un mohín. En esta ocasión y a pesar de sentirse excesivamente acalorado, trató de recordar la portada de aquel libro

-En…- calló al ver la seductora sonrisa del pelirrojo. Era increíble que siendo pareja y viviendo juntos, a Naruto aun le afectara ese gesto tan encantador como sádico, porque no tenía duda de que Sasori lo estaba torturando y además hacia trampa…

-¿En…?- lo alentó Sasori a continuar. A la espera del acceso para su siguiente movimiento. Naruto vaciló a lo que tenía en mente y contrario a la respuesta, se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos para rodear el cuello del pelirrojo y estampar sus labios en los de él. El juego terminaba, por esta vez se rendía pero era una derrota complaciente de cualquier modo

Sasori saboreó la dulce victoria y se apoyó en ambas manos para poder deleitarse mejor con los húmedos labios de Naruto que tan bien encajaban con los suyos. Movió la lengua con destreza entre la cavidad y se abrió paso para disfrutar mejor del apasionado beso

Ahí estaba lo hilarante de todo, Naruto lo enloquecía y al mismo tiempo le hacía recuperar el control, en veces dejando sus decisiones al azar y en otras tantas tomando él la iniciativa de las mismas

Sin previo aviso, Sasori retrocedió, abandonando la boca de Naruto para retirarse los pantalones. Desde su lugar, vio a Naruto hacer lo mismo y ni bien hubo terminado, volvió a acorralarlo entre sus brazos

Estaba por acaparar sus labios cuando Naruto habló entre su respiración acelerada

-Espera…es- Sasori casi sintió deseos de reír al ver tergiversada la situación. Ahora era Naruto quien lo torturaba y eso (en su actual estado) definitivamente no estaba bien, pero de igual forma le encantaba. –La nuca

El muchacho lo instó a separar las piernas con un ligero movimiento de su rodilla. Naruto se vio obligado a acatar y tampoco se opuso demasiado cuando Sasori lo alzó un poco de la cadera para retirarle la ropa interior, una minúscula parte de él quería acertar la respuesta

-Lo siento- murmuró Sasori atropelladamente al tiempo que se aproximaba hacia el rostro de Naruto. Con suavidad lo tomó de la nuca y sin mayor miramiento, aprisionó sus labios en tanto se deshacía de las escasas prendas que le quedaban. –Pero has errado de nuevo

No necesitó decirlo para que Naruto se diera cuenta, sus labios se acariciaron mutuamente antes de que Sasori comenzara a penetrarlo. Los labios de Naruto se separaron un poco más, apretó los ojos y presionó con fuerza la tela del sofá que tenía a su alcance

Lentamente fue abriéndose paso entre las estrechas paredes internas. Sasori se detuvo apenas unos segundos, tanto para permitirle a Naruto acostumbrarse a la intromisión, como para deleitarse al contemplar el rubor que cubría parte de su rostro

Empezó a moverse poco a poco, amoldándose a la presión en su hombría, dilatándolo con las suaves embestidas al tiempo que él mismo trataba de acostumbrarse un poco a ese nivel de calentura que lo consumía velozmente

Entretanto Naruto apenas si dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros de satisfacción, afanándose en mantener los ojos cerrados al estar siendo penetrado en un lugar menos incomodo del que se imaginó inicialmente

Aspiró más profundo una vez que Sasori rodeó su cintura con una mano mientras con la otra procedía a masturbarlo a un ritmo desquiciadamente lento, modulando el sube y baja de su mano con el ritmo de las embestidas

Naruto ya no pudo reprimir los gemidos, aunque se mordiera los labios y aferrara la tela que cubría el sofá para canalizar el placer, ya nada le bastaba para quedarse callado. Agradeció profundamente el que Sasori volviera a besarlo, pero por más que trató, no pudo corresponderle con la misma efusividad de antes, estaba demasiado excitado y ni siquiera conseguía moderar su respiración

-¿Te incomoda, te lastimo?- Sasori corrigió la pregunta al apartarse. Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza, algo apenado por el malentendido. Y es que en esos momentos lo último que quería era que Sasori se detuviera

Insatisfecho por la respuesta, Sasori salió despacio de su interior y sin darle tiempo a Naruto de preguntar o replicar nada mas, lo penetró de una sola vez

Naruto contuvo un fuerte gemido que se diferenciaba por mucho a los anteriores, en esta ocasión Sasori logró percibir únicamente placer en el tono. Lo sujetó prontamente de la cadera para impactar de ese modo la propia

El éxtasis los invadió a ambos en medio de los insistentes roces abdominales. Naruto se sentía a desfallecer, era la primera vez que hacía el amor realmente, tan diferente a todas las veces que sirvió para dar placer a alguien mas

Y por más que intentó mirar a Sasori, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de la tenue bruma acaecida por el placer. Sin pensarlo, enredó ambas piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo para sentirlo más adentro

Los movimientos se intensificaron tanto en profundidad como en rapidez

Una y otra vez, Sasori entraba y salía de él, arrebatándole infinidad de gemidos cortos y prolongados, marcando un ritmo entre ellos para después desorientarlo al disminuir o acelerar el ritmo, haciéndole estremecer bajo su cuerpo, nublando su mente por el inmenso goce

Cuando presintió que se quedaría afónico, Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por decírselo, sintió los dedos de Sasori entrelazándose con los de él al tiempo que seguía embistiéndolo con fuerza

-Sah…Sasori- lo llamó en un entrecortado gemido, sin darse cuenta realmente si el muchacho lo había escuchado. Naruto alzó la mirada cuando una fina gota de sudor cayó sobre su torso. Una placentera corriente lo nubló antes de que consiguiera volver a hablar. Naruto sintió tensarse al pelirrojo sobre él y con un par de embestidas mas, el orgasmo le sobrevino a ambos junto a los leves y placenteros espasmos

Naruto cerró sus manos en torno a la tela del sofá cuando la caliente sustancia se filtró en su interior

La sensibilidad se apoderó del cuerpo de los dos pero aun así, Sasori hizo un esfuerzo por salir del interior de Naruto para besarlo suavemente en los labios, un contacto efímero pero trascendental para él

-Te amo- soltó Naruto sin más, dándose la vuelta para evitar que el pelirrojo mirara su expresión de vergüenza al confesarse. Sasori le había dicho muchas veces que lo quería, que le gustaba, y él nunca le respondía porque se sentía confundido, dolido y dudoso de que su relación fuera a funcionar. Sin embargo ahí estaban los dos, disfrutando siempre de la compañía del otro, teniendo citas asiduas y complementándose mutuamente. Si eso no era amor, entonces Naruto no sabía lo que era

La confesión tomó desprevenido a Sasori, quien, gratamente sorprendido, terminó de colocarse los pantalones para rodear el sofá

-También te amo- se sinceró, más tranquilo consigo mismo al escuchar tal afirmación procedente de Naruto. Ya no había dudas, se lo diría esa misma tarde. Tomó una de las frazadas de la repisa y cubrió a Naruto con ella, sintiendo de pronto, un extraño deja vu suscitarse

-¿Te incomodan tus sentimientos hacia mí?- quiso saber, apoyando los codos sobre el respaldo del sofá. Naruto levantó un poco la mirada. No le incomodaban sus sentimientos, en realidad ya los había aceptado hace tiempo pero se le hacía complicado decirlo tan fácilmente, de alguna manera resultaba extraño que ambos congeniaran tan bien, exceptuando a las marionetas, Naruto se sentía atraído a casi todo lo que llamaba el interés del pelirrojo. Incluso se había inscrito al taller de arte para comprender mejor el tema que tanto fascinaba a su pareja

-No, solo que es…extraño- musitó en voz apenas audible. Sasori arqueó una ceja, pero la incredulidad se transformó en ironía al reconocer la veracidad de tales palabras. Sonrió contrariado y terminó dándole la razón

-Soy diez años más viejo que tú, ¿Qué hay de extraño en eso?

Naruto rió y se cubrió el rostro con la frazada. Sasori siempre buscaba la forma de hacerlo reír, de buscar el lado positivo de las cosas, otra de las cualidades que adoraba de él

-Entonces, ¿me acompañas a lo del tatuaje?

El rubio asintió, bajando lentamente la tela, escuchando los pasos de Sasori alejarse al piso superior de la juguetería. Recogió entonces su ropa que yacía rezagada en el suelo para vestirse pero tuvo dificultades en desenrollar la playera sobre su…

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa victoriosa, Naruto se abotonó deprisa los pantalones y corrió lo más rápido que le fue posible

-¡Tengo la respuesta!- jadeó sujetándose las rodillas. Sasori dejó el librillo a un lado para pasar a mirar a Naruto con aires inquisidores

-¿No quieres esperar a que lleguemos a casa?- cuestionó

Naruto torció un poco los labios ante la sugerencia de un nuevo juego, tenía realmente la respuesta, no lo decía porque quisiera intimar de nuevo

-Es el torso, ¿verdad?- Sasori chocó una palma sobre la otra, simulando un aplauso. Naruto sonrió mas aliviado aunque por un segundo llego a preguntarse, si Sasori realmente había elegido esa zona en primer lugar…

-Oh, también tienen piercings- comentó Naruto mirando a través del vitral, enfocando la mirada desde afuera. Sasori asintió a lo dicho

-Konan vino aquí un año antes, el establecimiento es muy higiénico y siguen los estándares recomendados por…- el pelirrojo dejó de hablar al notar la curiosidad del menor por la frase. Rebobinó mentalmente sus propias palabras hasta encontrar el error. –Konan, mi compañera de trabajo, ya la conoces

-Si- respondió Naruto rápidamente, tratando de restarle importancia. Sería idiota desconfiar de él ahora pero seguía causándole cierto recelo escucharlo nombrar a una chica como si fuera tan cercana...pero claro que lo era, trabajaban juntos, eran amigos más que compañeros, aun si Sasori no se lo decía, él lo sabía desde antes

-¿No estarás celoso de ella, cierto?- indagó Sasori, apartándose de la vitrina para tomar a Naruto del mentón

-¡No es eso!, solo que no me acordaba- mintió sumamente apenado al saberse observado por los transeúntes. Debían ser la única pareja de amantes homosexuales por las inmediaciones

-Bésame y te creeré

-¡¿Qué?!- se exaltó Naruto, mirando en todas direcciones para cerciorarse de que nadie más hubiera escuchado. Sasori permitió que una sonrisa jugara en sus labios. Tomó a Naruto de las mejillas y a punto de besarlo, desvió la trayectoria de sus labios hacia su frente, donde depositó el suave y rápido beso

-Es broma. Entremos- metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón para certificar no haber olvidado aquella pieza tan significativa

Naruto observó al individuo tras el mostrador, recordando difusamente haberlo visto en algún lado

-¿Qué necesitas?- el muchacho sopló su flequillo rubio para apartarlo de su ojo izquierdo. Sasori se abstuvo de mencionar nada para evitar más demoras innecesarias. Colocó la revista sobre el mostrador en la página que indicaba el tatuaje que quería. –Ah, un escorpión, buena elección

Naruto se apartó un poco más al fondo del local para mirar los productos extraños que iban desde joyería hasta algunas cremas para la irritación. Meditó un poco al ver a Sasori acomodándose sobre la camilla oscura. Afortunadamente había llevado dinero consigo

-Quiero uno también- se dirigió hacia el mostrador pero antes de poder llegar, Sasori lo retuvo a tiempo del brazo

-¿Qué?, no, tu no deberías hacerte uno. Podrías arrepentirte y no habrá forma de revertirlo

Naruto sabía que así era pero aun así sentía mucha curiosidad, quería al menos uno pequeño, no el mismo que se haría Sasori, sino uno que pasara desapercibido, podría tatuárselo en el tobillo o…¡mejor en el abdomen!

Si, en esa parte quedaría bien y no tendría que preocuparse en ocultarlo al asistir a clases

-Ya lo pensé bien

-¿Hace cuanto lo pensaste, cinco, diez minutos?- Sasori negó con la cabeza, dando por sentada la negativa en torno a ello. No se lo perdonaría si por su culpa Naruto llegaba a hacérselo y después se arrepentía de su decisión que, de algun modo, estaba siendo influenciada por él, por sus precipitadas acciones, no imaginó que a Naruto le llamaría tanto la atención algo así

Deidara miraba irritado a uno y otro, imposibilitado para realizar su trabajo, no negaba que el pelirrojo era atractivo y tampoco era ningun idiota, lo había visto anteriormente con Konan y volvió a verlo de nuevo en aquella fiesta de mal gusto

-Me gusta este- sin embargo, Naruto dejó de escuchar las múltiples negativas y tomó el cuadernillo sobre el mostrador para ojearlo rápidamente, había una figura que le resultó interesante del resto. Era una especie de esfera que el modelo llevaba tatuado alrededor del ombligo

Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron en asombro al visualizar el tatuaje que abarcaba unos diez centímetros de diámetro como mínimo. Dudó en volver a cuestionarle aquella decisión y en cambio aceptó de buena gana

-Me parece bien

-¿De veras?- Naruto se impresionó de aquella respuesta, creía que Sasori pondría más resistencia

-Sí, seguro- Sasori hizo un ademan con la mano al muchacho rubio que miraba distraído hacia el mostrador. Deidara se inclinó un poco para escuchar la petición a modo de susurro, miró escéptico al joven de cabellera rojiza y ojos avellana pero decidió acceder a su petición para complacerlo un poco y de paso simpatizarle. Podrían salir a almorzar alguna vez…o simplemente follar

Naruto se recostó en la segunda camilla de piel y suspiró algo nervioso. Sasori negó en desaprobación, ocultando el vestigio de sonrisa que no tardaría en aparecer cuando Deidara se acercó primero a Naruto

-¿Eh?, creí que se lo harías a él antes, dattebayo- se incorporó asustado por no tener la oportunidad de ver cómo se las ingeniaba Sasori para lidiar con el dolor de aquella aguja retráctil apenas sumergida en una base que simulaba una plumilla

-No, no. Primero los niños, después los adultos, hmp

-No soy un niño…

Lentamente, volvió a recostarse y una hoja humedecida le fue colocada sobre el abdomen. Naruto tragó saliva y cerró los ojos cuando el diseño le fue retirado con suavidad

-¿Te agrada?- preguntó Deidara, acercándole el espejo. Naruto asintió al ver la figura traslucida tal como en la revista. Volvió a recostarse, dándose ánimos para soportar el dolor. Extrañamente, la punta no se sintió afilada al primer trazo, ni en los siguientes

Contrario a ello, era suave, fibrosa, y la tinta estaba tan liquida que sentía la frialdad sobre su piel antes que el dolor que, se suponía, debería estar experimentando. Naruto casi deseó abrir los ojos y decirle a Sasori que estaba bien, que no dolía en lo absoluto aunque la sensación fuera extraña y viscosa pero no dolorosa como había visto en televisión en los rostros suplicantes de los clientes

Quince minutos después, su trazo estaba listo. Naruto se levantó cuando la voz así se lo pidió

Se miró una vez más en el espejo, satisfecho con el resultado, pese a que el contorno de la figura se viera un poco rugoso, tal vez así se ponía al principio

-Se ve muy bien- lo halagó Sasori, quitándose la camisa para que le pusieran el trazo

-Sí, pero se ve algo extraño de aquí- comentó Naruto, palpando con el índice una de las líneas. Una sustancia solida se desprendió rápidamente. Deidara sonrió al corroborar lo pronto que se había dado cuenta el pequeñuelo

-Es temporal, no lo toques hasta que transcurra una hora y evita ducharte hoy. Te durara unos quince días como máximo

Boquiabierto por el engaño, Naruto desvió la mirada hacia Sasori, esperando una explicación que nunca llegó. Decidió no alegar esta vez al presenciar la zigzagueante aguja perforando sutilmente la piel de Sasori, tan rápido que apenas se vislumbraba el movimiento efectuado. La dermis se tornaba rojiza cada vez que Deidara limpiaba un poco para proseguir el resto de los trazos

Contrario a Naruto, Sasori se mantenía impasible, mirando el techo, abstraído en sus pensamientos. Como si el dolor fuera efímero o trascendental para él. Naruto quiso besarlo pero se conformó con mirar a la distancia y esperar, hasta que optó por acercarse otro poco del lado opuesto de la camilla

-No me interrumpas- masculló Deidara, moviendo la mano hacia un lado para que Naruto se apartara

-No lo haré- sonrió el menor, acercándose uno de los banquillos para poder mirar de cerca el trabajo. Dudó al principio pero finalmente se atrevió a tomar a Sasori de la mano, dándole la opción de presionársela en caso de que el dolor se volviera insoportable. Ahora le estaba agradecido por el engaño, quizás Naruto aun no estaba listo para un tatuaje, le gustaba como se veían pero una decisión precipitada le traería problemas después

El tiempo pasó más rápido a partir de ese momento. A pesar de que fue el triple del tiempo que esperó Naruto para tener su tatuaje temporal, la espera valió la pena, lo comprobó al vislumbrar la sonrisa pérfida de Sasori tras mirarse en el espejo

-Quedo perfecto, gracias

El pago se efectuó rápido y aunque el otro joven insistió en algo que Naruto no alcanzó a escuchar, Sasori se negó prontamente y salió al encuentro del chico que continuaba mirando los vitrales

Era su oportunidad. Sin proferir palabra, lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo al restaurante más cercano, lo que fuera con tal de poder hacerlo ese día

-Hay algo que quiero decirte y me gustaría que me respondas con sinceridad- carraspeó, tomando asiento junto a la ventana. Naruto lo imitó del otro lado de la mesa

-¿Es malo?- preguntó con extrañeza ante la actitud del pelirrojo

-No. Bueno, tal vez. Según tu perspectiva…- Sasori se acicaló los cabellos con cierto desespero. –Mejor después de comer algo- dio un suave golpe a la copa vacía sobre la mesa con una cuchara para captar la atención del mesero

La velada pasó sin ningun inconveniente de por medio. Entre risas y una amena conversación, ambos cenaron al tiempo que se divertían criticando al contrario por su manera de actuar en el establecimiento de tatuajes. Naruto insistía en que Sasori había sido muy frio y el pelirrojo en cambio le enumeraba las veces en que Naruto cerró los ojos al estar en la camilla

Los minutos se volvieron horas. Sasori se alarmó al notar que el restaurante se vaciaba, ambos habían terminado sus alimentos y él todavía no encontraba el momento para decírselo. Tenía que ser pronto o cerrarían y dejaría el asunto para después, lo que sería el día siguiente se convertiría en la semana entrante, en el mes próximo y seguiría alargando la espera ridículamente

-Espera

Naruto parpadeó al escuchar a Sasori, solo se había puesto de pie. En realidad creía que ya habían terminado, era muy tarde, tenia sueño y estaba satisfecho

-Falta el postre- exhaló Sasori, pidiéndole nuevamente que tomara asiento. Naruto lo hizo sin más, rehusándose a probar cualquier cosa pero dispuesto a esperar a su novio

Minutos después el mesero depositó un par de copas de helado con cubierta de chocolate. Y aunque se veía sumamente apetitoso, Naruto apartó la copa hacia un lado

-Estoy lleno

Por un instante creyó ver cierta desilusión reflejada en las orbes avellanas. Naruto se sujetó el estomago, queriendo confirmar lo dicho pero el sentimiento de aquella mirada lo instó a probar un poco

-De veras, es suficiente- le entregó la copa a Sasori pero este se la devolvió en perpetuo silencio

Naruto no supo si se trataba de alguna broma de parte del pelirrojo pero supuso que no quería desperdiciar nada. Así que, cerró los ojos con pesar y se llevo otra gran cucharada a la boca, la ultima, le gustara o no a Sasori. De lo contrario no podría dormir y…

Se llevó la mano a los labios al sentir una dureza dentro de su boca. Naruto sostuvo con la punta de la lengua el objeto, reteniéndolo sobre el paladar para evitar tragárselo

Hurgó despacio el trozo de metal de la cuchara pero al tenerlo en sus manos se dio cuenta de lo en realidad era

El pequeño zafiro azul brilló cuando Naruto se dispuso a observarlo detenidamente, inmóvil, perplejo por aquella pieza de joyería a la cual no sabía darle significado, por más lógico que fuera. Su mente parecía haberse congelado junto al helado

Más nervioso que nunca al no obtener respuesta, Sasori dio un prolongado trago a su bebida, sopesando las probabilidades de que Naruto lo insultara por semejante disparate

-Un…anillo- habló pausadamente, dejando la pieza a un lado. Sasori lo miró entonces para aclarar

-Un anillo de compromiso

El rostro de Naruto se mantuvo neutral, aun no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando y lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza fue dar una respuesta que, era precisamente lo que esperaba Sasori

-Escucha, no te quiero presionar y la propuesta es a futuro. Dentro de algunos meses cumples años, ¿me equivoco?

Naruto movió un poco la cabeza a modo de afirmación

-Dieciséis es el requerimiento mínimo de edad para contraer nupcias. Pero no te lo estoy exigiendo, solo es…- Sasori no se dio cuenta de en qué momento Naruto se había levantado de su lugar para ir al de él, no fue sino hasta que Naruto lo silenció con un rápido beso que su nerviosismo y explicaciones estúpidas se esfumaron

¿Era un sí, era un no…probablemente?

No importaba, Naruto le había devuelto aquello que creyó perdido en él. Un sentimiento fuerte que, estaba seguro, perduraría por muchísimo tiempo, jamás se había sentido así con alguien y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad

-Si quiero…- contestó Naruto, rodeando al pelirrojo en un cálido abrazo

Esa mañana le parecía fantasiosa, irreal. Naruto ni siquiera había pensado en que algo así fuera posible. Según palabras de Sasori así era, el matrimonio homosexual era permitido pero habría que esperar algunos meses… ¡¿meses?! Era precisamente el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él. Era irónico que la relación de ambos hubiera llegado hasta ese punto tan rápido. Tal vez si estaban destinados a estar juntos. Después de todo, Sasori lo ayudó a comprender varias cosas, y a superar muchas más

No había que pensarlo demasiado para saber la respuesta a la interrogante

Naruto sumergió de nuevo la cuchara en el tazón de cereal pero no alcanzó a devolverla a su boca cuando unos golpes llamaron a la puerta. Sasori se había olvidado de un pequeño portafolio en su recamara, justo encima de la sala

Corrió hasta la habitación y tomó el único objeto que yacía sobre la misma. De vez en cuando no podía apartar la mirada del anillo que figuraba ahora en su dedo como recordatorio de que era cierto todo

-Aquí está tu…- Naruto abrió la puerta rápidamente y el portafolio cayó al suelo cuando su mirada se cruzó con los apagados ojos ónix, desprovistos de cualquier emoción

Naruto intentó cerrar la puerta pero fue tarde, Sasuke mantenía el pie en la ranura, impidiéndole llevar a cabo su cometido

-¿Qué quieres?- decidió enfrentarlo una vez más, lo había hecho en el pasado y lo volvería a hacer ahora

-Suigetsu…- pero Sasuke lo ignoró por completo, llamando en cambio a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo

-Lo lamento- el albino cruzó la puerta con suma facilidad, abriéndose paso para tomar a Naruto de los brazos

La respiración de Naruto empezó a acelerarse ante lo que sucedería. Sin dudarlo, mordió con fuerza la mano del peliblanco para que lo soltara

-¡Maldición!- Suigetsu se apartó unos pasos para mirarse la herida. Naruto supo que no tendría oportunidad si eran dos contra uno, la puerta de la entrada estaba bloqueada pero él corrió hacia el interior del departamento para encerrarse en una de las recamaras

Sin embargo, cuando se acercaba a la puerta, fue tacleado, tampoco pudo gritar al tener el pañuelo oscuro sobre su rostro, haciéndolo debilitarse rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a forcejear ni a pedir ayuda

-Juugo, sujétalo


	7. Surrealismo

-Respóndeme…- Sasuke apretó más la mandíbula al alzar la muñeca de Naruto

-¿Es que también eres estúpido?

Pero contrario a lo que Sasuke pensó, Naruto apartó el firme agarre sobre su muñeca, espabilándose cada vez más del efecto del formol que previamente le había sido colocado

Fue suficiente. En un arranque de ira mucho mayor, Sasuke empuñó su mano y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que resonó por todo el pasillo

-C…creo que te estás excediendo, Sasuke. Mejor deberíamos….- Suigetsu calló al confrontar la iracunda mirada del otro. Desde el principio sabían lo que hacían, no habría vuelta atrás, lo habían secuestrado y ahora Sasuke perdía nuevamente el control de si mismo

-Lo diré por última vez- Naruto escupió hacia un lado al ser sujetado del cuello de la camisa, solo quería que todo terminara de una vez, poder salir de ahí y buscar a Sasori, quizá pedirle perdón por seguir siendo tan débil, lo suficiente para no poder librarse de esa situación en la que él mismo se había metido, por permitir que su relación con Sasuke llegara hasta esos extremos, por vivir cegado, por intentar hacer feliz a alguien aun cuando él mismo no encontraba su propia felicidad. Con Sasuke había dado hasta el cansancio y con Sasori había sido a la inversa

Solo por eso no pensaba ceder, no diría lo que Sasuke quería escuchar, no proferiría una sola mentira con la única finalidad de hacerlo sentir bien consigo mismo

-¿Qué significa esto?

Harto del mismo cuestionamiento y de la presión ejercida sobre su cuello, Naruto se forzó a separar los labios para responder lo que Sasuke tan bien sabia

-Me voy a casar con….- el estruendo fue incluso mayor que el golpe seco producido cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo. Naruto se encogió y cerró los ojos. La sangre comenzó a descender de algún lado de su cabeza, no supo exactamente de donde pero su vista se empañó con el tibio líquido carmesí, humedeciéndole las pestañas y trazando un recorrido irregular al bajar por sus mejillas

-Ya es… ¡ya es suficiente!- esta vez, Suigetsu alzo la voz. Sasuke resopló al tener el puño aprisionado por la mano del albino. –Vas a matarlo, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-El me mató antes- pronunció Sasuke en voz tan baja que le costó descifrar si realmente lo había dicho. –Eres mío, Naruto- se agachó para quitarle el anillo pero Naruto seguía resistiéndose, empuñando con fuerza la mano, aferrándose a ese anillo como si la vida se le fuera en ello

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, la fuerza de Sasuke era mucho mayor y fue cuestión de segundos para que el anillo se deslizara fuera de su dedo, la prueba factible del amor de Sasori

-¡Devuélvemelo!- la sangre escurrió por su barbilla al alzar la mirada pero fue tarde de nuevo

-Juugo

El aludido empleó toda su fuerza al dejar caer su pie sobre el anillo, el metal se dobló, partiéndose por la mitad, los diminutos cristales se hicieron cada vez más pequeños

-No…- Naruto cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando Sasuke se aproximó hacia él para quitarle la camisa. –Por favor, no…

-¿Es en serio?, ¿otra inversión?- Sasori no podía creerlo, aun teniendo el recibo en mano le parecía una utopía dilucidar en lo mucho que estaba mejorando su grupo laboral, pero independientemente estaba logrando mucho mas

-Dijo que quiere cinco lotes de marionetas, al menos diez diseños diferentes

Dentro del despacho, Sasori asintió a lo que Konan le decía, aun incrédulo de que alguien se interesara en uno de sus proyectos pasados que no habían tenido mucho éxito, ninguno en realidad

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- quiso saber, doblando el recibo del pago adelantado por la mitad

-Sabaku no Kankuro, un marionetista- respondió Konan, cogiendo el teléfono del escritorio

-Sabaku no Kankuro- repitió Sasori para memorizarlo. Decidió guardar la nota dentro del portafolios para evitar perderla, usaría ese dinero para sorprender a Naruto, podían tener alguna cena mas especial, incluso usarlo para irse de viaje, cualquier cosa estaría bien. -¿En donde esta?- pero al empezar a buscar, se dio cuenta de la ausencia del portafolio, siempre que lo llevaba consigo, solía dejarlo junto al escritorio o en última instancia sobre la silla, pero no había nada ahí. Era increíble que reprendiera a Naruto por ser descuidado en la juguetería y él cometiera la misma clase de errores en la oficina

Un idiota enamorado, eso es lo que era

Suspiró y esperó a que Konan finalizara la llamada para marcar el número de su casa, a sabiendas de que Naruto aun estaría ahí a esas horas

El sonido intermitente resonó varias veces pero no hubo respuesta, la llamada no se enlazó

¿Habría ido a algún otro lado? quizá a la piscina o al parque, puede que olvidara presentar algo en el colegio o tuviera que salir a pedir algún apunte

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Hidan al ver a Sasori entrar al elevador

-A mi casa, olvidé mi portafolio…

Pero el motivo que lo llevó a su casa pasó a último término cuando Sasori encontró la puerta entreabierta y algunos muebles volcados, por efímeros instantes su corazón dejo de latir y fue en ese momento que se percató de lo ocurrido

Karin miraba aterrada la escena, bloqueando la puerta y al mismo tiempo, asegurándose de que nadie más entrara, aunque eso fuera imposible, estaban solos en el departamento de Sasuke, ella misma se había cerciorado de que Sasori laborara hasta tarde ese día, no habría quien interfiera esta vez

Suigetsu negó en ademan, rehusándose a seguir siendo participe. Se aproximó hacia la puerta pero Juugo lo interceptó enseguida al tener la orden explicita de Sasuke en torno a no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie

-No, Sasuke…- Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras aferraba las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas, impidiéndole que le quitara la camisa, que lo desnudara, ya no le pertenecía, ya no iba a entregarse a él, solo a la fuerza Sasuke podía conseguir lo que quería y como siempre, lo obtendría

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- cuestionó Sasuke al levantar un poco más la camisa. Por toda respuesta, Naruto ladeó la cabeza. –Un tatuaje, ¿un tatuaje de pareja?

No iba a responder, ya no lo haría, estaba demasiado aturdido por los golpes, demasiado triste para enfrentarlo, demasiado débil para oponerse

-¿Qué harás ahora?- la pregunta de Suigetsu quedo en el aire cuando Sasuke se adentró a otra de las recamaras, sin embargo, la respuesta fue obvia al verlo salir con una navaja

Karin comenzó a sollozar, empañando las gafas, indecisa sobre continuar o marcharse, tampoco tenía ya alternativas. Juugo los miraba impasible a ambos, sin tener en cuenta ninguna emoción, ninguna orden que no fuera cubrir a Sasuke

-No…no…- la sangre seca se humedeció con las lágrimas

-Sujétalo de las manos- ordenó Sasuke ante el suave pataleo de Naruto. En menos de un minuto, Juugo lo inmovilizó, oprimiendo ambas muñecas con mucha fuerza, provocando que Naruto se quejara por lo brusco del agarre. –Yo también voy a marcarte

Naruto se retorcía entre ambos, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, tratando de transportar su mente a otro lugar cuando la punta de la navaja penetró superficialmente la piel. Miles de aguijonazos lo recorrieron entero conforme Sasuke movía la navaja sobre su estomago, justo encima del tatuaje temporal que se había hecho

Quiso gritar pero sus labios solo emitieron balbuceos de dolor sin sentido, cual cachorro quejándose ante la tortura, y las lagrimas seguían corriendo, una a una hacia los lados

Trató de centrar su mirada en el techo a pesar de que solo veía sobre él una enorme mancha blanca. El insoportable dolor le quemaba las entrañas, sus piernas dejaron de moverse y a punto estuvo de rendirse cuando la escuchó quejarse

Karin soltó un improperio cuando cayó al suelo, producto del fuerte golpe dado a la puerta

Sasori se incorporó poco a poco, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el dolor punzante proveniente de su hombro derecho, bien podría habérselo dislocado y ni siquiera ese dolor era equiparable con la rabia que lo carcomía entero

-Juugo, encárgate

El aludido se levantó para embestir al pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas, sin darle tiempo a mirar nada más

Sasori aferró el pequeño artefacto que había llevado consigo, alzó el dedo anular y lo dejó impactarse de lleno en las cuchillas

Un grito más desgarrador escapó de la garganta de Karin al ver el cuerpo de su compañero robusto en el suelo, con el rostro empapado en sangre, un charco oscuro que crecía y crecía, expandiéndose por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies

Incrédulo, Sasuke se levantó, mirando la navaja que tenía en las manos. Naruto había dejado de quejarse hace poco, sumiéndose en la inconsciencia acaecida por el dolor, un dolor similar al que él había estado experimentando esos meses, un dolor que se transformó en odio, llevándolo hasta esos extremos, hasta el punto de tener que reclamar lo que era suyo de nuevo, aun si tenía que lastimarlo de ese modo. Incluso prefería matar a Naruto que tener que mirarlo con aquel imbécil. Ya nada le importaba, Naruto le pertenecía, desde siempre, fue él quien se encargó de acogerlo primero en su casa, fue él quien le propuso varias citas desde que Naruto estaba en el asqueroso orfelinato, muriéndose de hambre, con las prendas rotas al igual que su sonrisa

Lentamente Sasori avanzo hacia él, su raciocinio se había quebrantado totalmente al reparar en el estado de Naruto, en toda esa sangre, en los moretones

Entonces pisó algo mucho más duro y pequeño, un objeto que lo forzó a vacilar unos instantes para darse cuenta de que se trataba del anillo que le había obsequiado a Naruto. El que con tanto esmero seleccionó, el que con tanto esfuerzo y nerviosismo entregó

-Naruto…- se detuvo de nuevo al escucharlo musitar en voz baja. Sasori se acercó aun mas, viendo como Sasuke retrocedía los pasos que él daba en su dirección, seguro de que su semblante debía estar distorsionado en ese momento por la cólera y la tristeza

Se puso de rodillas para tomar a Naruto de la cintura y sus ojos se empañaron al notar la zona de donde manaba la sangre

-G…gracias por…- Sasori se forzó a escucharlo, aferrando su muñeca con firmeza, deshaciéndose en amargas lagrimas de dolor, sintiendo el mismo sufrimiento que Naruto había experimentado, no solo en ese momento, desde siempre. Desde que lo conoció había visto esa misma mirada triste que sin embargo seguía brillando. Pese a ya no notar ese brillo característico en su mirada. –Hacer…me… sen…tir especial

Besó con suavidad el dorso de su mano, deteniéndose únicamente para acariciar el dedo que ya no portaba el anillo. Naruto trató de corresponder el abrazo pero el dolor en su abdomen lo obligó a quedarse como estaba

Cual autómata, Sasori volvió a levantarse, pensando en todos los momentos que había vivido Naruto junto a aquel bastardo. Recordando cuando lo vio en la juguetería la segunda vez, con esos cardenales marcándole el rostro, el ruego atrapado en su mirada

Reflexionó inclusive sobre aquella vez que pensaba enfrentar a Sasuke, la vez en que decidió tragarse sus palabras y en cambio besó a Naruto delante de él para demostrarle que Naruto ya tenía a alguien mas en su vida, aun sin habérselo preguntado antes

Recordó haber vislumbrado dolor en sus facciones, la mirada que casi clamaba la palabra "débil" sin saber si aquello iba dirigido a él o a Naruto

Entonces se tragó su respuesta

"El débil eres tú que para sentirte fuerte, lastimas a quien más quieres"

Y se hundió en los suaves labios de Naruto, queriendo evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento innecesario, sin imaginarse que todo terminaría de esa manera

Se juró a si mismo cumplir su amenaza. Todo el dolor acumulado, entremezclado con el odio, con una sed de venganza que lo cegó a lo demás

-¡No, Karin, espérate!- murmuró Suigetsu al verla correr hacia el pelirrojo para asirse con fuerza de su cintura, impidiéndole avanzar más y llevar a cabo su cometido

Sin contemplación alguna, Sasori la tomó del brazo, torciéndoselo hacia atrás, forzándola a arrodillarse y a soltarlo cuando escuchó el crujido interno bajo los tejidos

El rostro de Suigetsu se descompuso ante la escena, retrocedió tambaleante hasta llegar a la puerta pero no le dio tiempo a correr cuando la esfera se incrustó en su garganta. Regurgitó sangre al tratar de hablar, dándose cuenta tarde de que sus cuerdas vocales estaban trozadas. Las cuchillas traspasaron desde la tráquea hasta enterrarse sobre la madera de la puerta

Sasori lo siguió hasta la habitación del fondo, sin preocuparle en lo absoluto no llevar nada con que defenderse. El odio es un sentimiento tan oscuro e indescifrable que provee de fuerza descomunal al individuo en cuestión

Sasuke se vio obligado a detenerse cuando su espalda se impactó contra la pared. Aferró con más fuerza la navaja al no encontrar escapatoria alguna, ¿Por qué huía?, ¿Por qué su cuerpo se estremecía de esa manera?

Nunca en su vida había experimentado un miedo similar, uno que nada tenía que ver con perder a Naruto, era una sensación tan nauseabunda que lo petrificaba

Con mucho esfuerzo, dirigió la navaja hacia su rodilla y la enterró con fuerza

Su semblante se desencajó a causa del dolor pero fue incentivo suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar ante la amenaza

Retiró de una sola vez el filo de su rodilla y arremetió un certero golpe en el otro, siendo su trayectoria desviada unos centímetros. La navaja se introdujo hasta el fondo cerca del hombro derecho de Sasori y los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron descomunalmente al no escucharlo gemir de dolor. Contrario a ello, Sasori esbozó una sonrisa confiada, una burla

Molesto, Sasuke sacó la navaja y volvió a dirigirla hacia su pecho esta vez. Sasori amplió la sonrisa cuando el filo se abrió paso sobre la palma de su mano, la cual había usado de escudo a último momento

La navaja traspasó la piel pero aun con todo, Sasori logró cerrar la mano

-Te diré un secreto- susurró doblando el brazo hacia su derecha, apoderándose de la navaja. Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cabeza cuando cayó irremediablemente. A punto de levantarse, Sasori se lo impidió, colocando su pie sobre la espalda y ejerciendo presión en ella. –No importa cuánto te esfuerces. La basura nunca cambia, solo está destinada a permanecer como la escoria que es

Se acuclilló y sujetó a Sasuke del cabello, posicionando la punta de la navaja sobre su cuello, disfrutando de la perplejidad en su rostro, del temor en su mirada y la suplica que no salía de sus labios a causa de su maldito orgullo

De una sola vez, le atravesó la garganta, extrayendo la navaja poco después para repetir el procedimiento varias veces consecutivas, hasta que el cuerpo inánime dejó de poner resistencia, hasta que la sangre manó con libertad de las heridas, hasta que el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, siendo lo único audible el sonido de la navaja al atravesar la piel

Sus manos se tiñeron de sangre, su respiración se aceleró al ritmo de los golpes, de las arremetidas en vano

Sasori se mantuvo estático al reparar en lo que había hecho, sin arrepentirse realmente, sin estar satisfecho y sin sentirse de ningun modo. Corrió hasta el comedor para tomar a Naruto en brazos, escuchando su débil respiración al acercar su oído hacia su pecho

Naruto se removió en sus brazos, incomodo y adolorido, le exigió que lo bajara y Sasori así lo hizo, reticente a que mirara lo que había hecho. No obstante, Naruto solo lo miró a él antes de abrazarlo y disculparse por una razón incomprensible

Fue hasta después que Sasori comprendió el motivo de la disculpa, cuando Naruto se palpó con suavidad el abdomen, donde la sangre se encargaba de ocultar la cicatriz permanente

Había ya accedido a que lo detuvieran, que lo encerraran y en caso necesario, que hicieran con él lo que quisieran, sin embargo, no fue necesario, nada lo fue cuando le comunicó a su equipo de trabajo sobre lo que había hecho

Una simple llamada y los hechos parecieron surrealistas a partir de ese momento

Para cuando los paramédicos y policías llegaron al departamento, ambos se habían ido y una semana después, todavía no encontraban ninguna pista sobre los asesinatos. Pain había encubierto todo, él se había asegurado de que nadie más hablara, él lideraba la empresa y accedió a darle una nueva oportunidad para enmendarse

Con mucho cuidado, Sasori empapó la tela, sujetándola de un extremo para colocarla sobre la cicatriz. Naruto se mantuvo inmóvil, sin exteriorizar el dolor que le producía el alcohol al entrar en contacto con su piel

Sasori la retiró tras unos instantes, dando por sentado que sin importar que hiciera, Naruto no volvería a hablarle, no le había dirigido la palabra desde hacía días y ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo después de lo que hizo?

Seguramente ahora le temía, probablemente esperaba sanar por completo para poder irse por su cuenta y romper todo vinculo con él

Sasori jamás se sintió tan dolido hasta ese momento, tanto por su rechazo como por su silencio

Ya había pensando innumerables formas de pedirle perdón pero ninguna lo convencía, a final de cuentas nada era suficiente para enmendar lo que había hecho, cualquiera que fuera el motivo, no lo valía, pero seguía sin arrepentirse de ello

En silencio, tomó las vendas de la cómoda y se dispuso a anudarlas sobre su mano derecha. La herida del hombro había sido más profunda, algunas suturas y un par de gasas habían bastado para ello. Curiosamente la misma habilidad manual que tenia con las marionetas le había sido de ayuda ahora

Sasori abrió y cerró los labios, sin animarse a proferir palabra alguna. Optó por ir directamente por la comida pero Naruto lo detuvo del brazo, aun sin mirarlo, sin apartar el rostro de la pared, sin dejar de darle la espalda

-¿Aun me quieres?

Era casi hilarante que le preguntara algo así. Por Naruto estaba dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa, a hundirse si era necesario, a rebajarse y ser un criminal encubierto por un magnate que se había interesado en sus creaciones para fines inconexos. Naruto era su todo ahora, pero se vio obligado a responder de igual manera

-Más que a mi vida

Con dificultad, Naruto esbozó una sutil sonrisa, señalándose poco después el abdomen, donde la letra "S" resaltaba a un costado

Sasori hurgó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta para extraer la navaja, sin inmutarse por la reacción de temor en Naruto

Levantó su polera blanca y se humedeció el abdomen con un poco del alcohol que había usado para la venda. Naruto se inquietó, sus ojos vibraron temerosos pero no pudo levantarse por su cuenta

Lo vio incrustar el filo en su costado y reprimir una mueca de dolor en los labios. Fueron apenas tres líneas, dos rectas y una transversal que las unía por el medio

Naruto ahogó un sollozo cuando la sangre ocultó la letra "N" del abdomen de Sasori

Capitulo 14. Introspectiva

¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para sanar cierto tipo de heridas?, Sasori solía preguntárselo a menudo, casi a diario lo hacía pero jamás encontraba una respuesta concreta que terminara de satisfacerlo. Fue hasta dos días atrás que lo vio sonreír de nuevo, su hermosa sonrisa volvió a relucir y él sintió un gran alivio cuando aquella barrera entre ambos se desvaneció por completo. Había cruzado los límites al cometer aquel crimen que, pese a todo, no le ocasionaba remordimiento alguno, sino todo lo contrario, un inmenso goce y una sensación de tranquilidad al saber que Naruto estaría a salvo en adelante

Tal vez era un individuo carente de escrúpulos en ese sentido pero de tener la oportunidad, estaba segurísimo de que repetiría sus acciones, aun si no estaba del todo consciente, si su mente estaba adormilada y sumida en la bruma de la ira, era algo que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo

Una suave ráfaga de viento le alborotaba el cabello, cada vuelta le exigía mas esfuerzo, tanto físico como mental, si estuviera plenamente centrado en la actividad, podría realizarla más fácilmente, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se dividían entre lo ocurrido en el pasado y el presente. Justamente se cumplía un mes, un mes en el que intentó por todos los medios sacar a Naruto de su ensimismamiento, recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba y sobre todas las cosas, animarlo de cualquier modo, era menester que Naruto no se culpara de lo sucedido y aunque lentamente, comenzaba a aceptarlo

-Maldición- jadeó agotado y se detuvo para abrir la botella que anteriormente se sacudía en su mano. Naruto se frenó en seco y retrocedió sin dejar de mirar al frente

-¿Tan rápido te cansaste, dattebayo?

La sonrisa felina lo incentivó a negar en ademan, a pesar de que era totalmente cierto. Irónicamente Naruto tenía mucha mejor condición que él, aunque fuera lógico, después de todo era más joven y solio comer una cantidad exorbitante de golosinas

Hiperactivo, alegre y cariñoso. Imposible no enamorarse de él. De hecho, Sasori sentía que con cada día que pasaba, además de conocerlo mejor, se ganaba más su corazón. Nunca se arrepentiría de haber hecho lo que hizo, solo por Naruto, valía la pena

-¿De qué hablas?, apenas estamos comenzando. Solo agarre aire

Ante la pésima mentira, Naruto solo atinó a reír

-Además, iba a refrescarme- argumentó Sasori, vaciándose la botella con agua encima

-¿No tenias que ir a trabajar?- preguntó Naruto, divertido por la expresión confusa de su pareja

-Es verdad, creo que…- Sasori se levantó la manga de la camiseta solo para comprobar que se hacía tarde. En otras circunstancias no le importaría ausentarse un día para estar con Naruto pero en esta ocasión era importante su presencia en la empresa. Tenía que entregar los dos lotes de marionetas faltantes y según tenía entendido, el joven con quien había cerrado el trato no podría presentarse esta vez, algún familiar tomaría su lugar para concretar las firmas faltantes y el resto del depósito. -¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- ofreció

Naruto meditó unos instantes la propuesta, no era la primera vez que iba con Sasori pero no quería importunarlo ni interrumpirlo de alguna manera, era su empleo después de todo. En la juguetería podían hacer lo que quisieran a determinadas horas pero en la empresa tenía que limitarse mucho

Se balanceó sobre sus talones, sin saber que responder. También se ponía sumamente nervioso cuando veía aquellas tétricas marionetas

-Dame tu mano- carraspeó Sasori, hurgando en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Naruto lo miró intrigado antes de obedecer, sin entender el repentino cambio de tema, esperaba que Sasori insistiera o que le pidiera al menos una razón convincente para su posible negativa. Lo cierto es que también estaba cansado de correr y tampoco tenía clases, en un par de meses se graduaría y estaba ansioso de que eso ocurriera

-Espero que no te moleste el que…bueno, tu sabes- nuevamente el nerviosismo hizo estragos en Sasori, se revolvió el humedecido cabello y empujó el anillo, esperando atento por la reacción de Naruto

-¿Es mi…?- incrédulo, Naruto parpadeó. Observó la forma del anillo una y otra vez hasta convencerse de que se trataba ni más ni menos que de su dije, había sido moldeado y adaptado en una perfecta circunferencia en cuyo centro yacía una hermosa piedra aguamarina

Alzó la vista para ver a Sasori pero la mirada de este denotaba preocupación por el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos

-Me gusta mucho- exclamó antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Le emocionaba portar dos piezas importantes y representativas a la vez. Por un lado estaba el único recuerdo de sus padres que, al mismo tiempo, llevaba el mismo tipo de gema que Sasori le había obsequiado anteriormente

-La propuesta sigue en pie, ¿cierto?- preguntó Sasori en medio del abrazo, separándose un poco para ver el semblante de Naruto. No quería presionarlo y precisamente por ello necesitaba una respuesta inmediata, si aun era muy pronto, desistiría, podía esperar meses, años, toda la vida de ser necesario, siempre y cuando Naruto estuviera a su lado. Su bello Kitsune que le había devuelto las emociones que creía perdidas

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma- afirmó Naruto, poniéndose de puntillas para depositar un fugaz beso en los labios del pelirrojo

Extrañamente no había nadie dentro de la empresa y esa cuestión confundió un poco a Naruto pero no lo demostró. Le aliviaba que los compañeros de Sasori no estuvieran presentes, eran algo raros, especialmente Hidan, quien aprovechaba la mas mínima posibilidad para gastarles alguna broma, a él y a Sasori. Como aquella vez en que llenó el escritorio de Sasori con preservativos y cada uno de ellos llevaba impreso su nombre en el empaque. Naruto aun recordaba lo vergonzoso que había sido el que le adjudicaran a él la culpa, aunque lógicamente Sasori no creyó nada y simplemente se limitó a limpiar su lugar de trabajo

Esta vez, todo parecía estar en orden, todo tranquilo y perfectamente ordenado. Sasori era muy meticuloso con el acomodo de algunas cosas, Naruto lo había captado desde mucho antes, aunque sabía que su perfeccionismo no se limitaba al orden material, también le gustaba ocuparse de otros aspectos y eso le había ayudado bastante. Fue Sasori quien lo motivó cuando se creyó solo, cuando supo que la única alternativa que conservaba era irse de la ciudad y buscar algún otro orfanato, comenzar desde cero

Con Sasori no había sido así, su novio había sido paciente con él y le brindó apoyo y comprensión cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre haciéndolo sentir especial, querido. Era algo que no podría pagarle de ninguna manera. También se había vuelto a enamorar gracias a él. No, en realidad era la primera vez que Naruto amaba a alguien realmente y le reconfortaba muchísimo saber que la correspondencia fuera mutua

No le importaba si Sasori había tenido algún tropiezo anteriormente porque él mismo tuvo demasiados. Asimismo, Naruto sabía que todo lo que había hecho Sasori fue por él, todo por su causa, por protegerlo como le prometió al comienzo de su relación. Había cumplido y con creces

-¿Seguro que vendrá alguien?- inquirió incrédulo, mirando a ambos lados de la oficina. Por toda respuesta, Sasori asintió, se dejó caer en la silla y lo instó a que hiciera lo mismo. -Pero solo hay una- Naruto torció los labios y buscó con la mirada otro lugar disponible pero no tuvo tiempo de encontrar uno cuando Sasori movió el dedo índice con disimulo

Varias marionetas cayeron de la repisa, justo al lado de Naruto, este pasó saliva antes de correr a buscar refugio en el regazo del pelirrojo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el pudor

-Lo siento- su corazón latió desenfrenadamente al tener el rostro de Sasori muy cerca del propio

Pese a la disculpa, Sasori no dijo nada y en cambio se limitó a cerrar los ojos y deslizar ambas manos por la cintura del rubio para proceder a besarlo, lento, muy lentamente, dándole tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, de que se apartara o correspondiera

Naruto permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, sintió como poco a poco el miedo se desvanecía para dar lugar a una sensación más cálida y agradable

Dudoso, pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de Sasori y empezó a corresponder al mismo ritmo pero con más torpeza de la usual. Quizá debido a lo repentino del acto o por el hecho de haberse asustado momentos antes

Su cuerpo se tensó un poco cuando Sasori se dispuso a bajar la manga de su playera para besarle los hombros. Naruto se ruborizó por el gesto pero se mantuvo quieto, sintiendo los tibios labios rozándole la piel

La posición se le antojó incomoda en ese momento y optó por acomodarse mejor. Sasori lo ayudó a reclinarse completamente sobre el escritorio y ni bien Naruto lo hubo hecho, procedió a retirarle poco a poco la camisa, alzándola lo suficiente para poder contemplar la difusa cicatriz rojiza. La recorrió lentamente con el dedo índice, esperando alguna negativa de parte de Naruto pero al ver que no sucedía, se inclinó otro poco para besar esa zona, apenas un beso casto que hizo a Naruto estremecer un poco

-¡Sorpresa!

Naruto casi cayó al suelo cuando el fuerte grito tuvo lugar cerca de la puerta

-Idiota- Sasori se apartó molesto al reconocer la voz de su compañero. Hidan entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual se amplió aun mas al ver a Naruto acomodándose la camisa

-Siento interrumpir tortolitos pero tu doble llego- hizo énfasis a lo ultimo mientras adoptaba una pose más seria que no terminó por convencer a Sasori. –En verdad que son idénticos, ¿sabes? Si te rasuras la ceja y te pones lentillas quizá…

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- cuestionó Sasori, pasando de largo, conservaba la vaga esperanza de que algún día su compañero madurara pero su introspectiva permanecía indemne con el paso de los días

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y a punto de extender su mano al individuo que lo esperaba afuera de su oficina, se quedo estático

-Sabaku no Gaara- se presentó el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina. Sasori lo inspeccionó detenidamente y le tomó unos segundos identificar aquel nombre

" _-Gaara, yo…_

 _Fue la primera vez que vio a Naruto dentro de la empresa, corriendo hacia él, abriéndose paso entre los empleados con una carismática sonrisa. Y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que lo cautivaron irremediablemente_

 _-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

 _Naruto negó con la cabeza_

 _-Me equivoque, dattebayo"_

Inseguridad, desconfianza y un vago temor de que Naruto se fuera de su lado, fueron las emociones que experimentó Sasori en cuestión de segundos

-Soy el hermano menor de Kankuro. He tenido que viajar durante varias horas y planeo reunirme con alguien más tarde, así que… ¿podría ser rápido?- su voz monótona lo dejó sin palabras. Sasori entornó levemente la mirada, analizando lo que se le había dicho. Sería un descaro de su parte preguntar pero casi estaba seguro de conocer a ese "alguien" con quien ese tipo pretendía reunirse más tarde

-Solo necesitas firmar unos documentos, los tengo en mi portafolio, por qué no esperas en el audiovisual y…

-¿Gaara?

Sasori cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. Se maldijo una y cien veces por haber llevado a Naruto consigo esta vez. Tenía muy presente que Naruto había buscado a ese sujeto desde antes de conocerlo, por ende su relación debía ser más estable y fluida

¿Y si cambiaba de parecer?, ¿Qué tal si decidía irse con él?

Estaba poniéndose paranoico, absolutamente

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- una sutil pero perceptible sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Gaara. Y aunque irritado, Sasori se mantuvo a la defensiva, expectante por la nueva reacción de Naruto, quien, atónito, no respondió, corrió hacia su mejor amigo y lo abrazó afectuosamente, olvidándose por completo de lo demás

El dialogo mutuo comenzó a fluir con suma facilidad. Sasori miró todo a la distancia y se sintió mas incomodo que nunca. Se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo y optó por esperar sentado antes de tentarse a cometer otro crimen de igual o mayor magnitud que el primero

-Hay varias citas disponibles por internet- comentó Hidan, palmeándole la espalda

Sasori frunció el entrecejo por semejante broma de mal gusto. No era como si Naruto pensara relegarlo a segundo término, ¿o sí?

-O podrías tomar mi primera sugerencia, depilarte las cejas y comprar unas lentillas

-Hidan- suspiró Sasori, hundiendo su rostro entre los brazos. –Cierra la boca…

Afortunadamente para él, la charla había durado muy poco. Solo veinte minutos en los cuales no supo cómo interpretar ni el intercambio de miradas o las expresiones faciales de ambos. Con Naruto era más fácil pero con el tal Gaara era complicado, demasiado difícil interpretar algún gesto porque no emitía ninguno, o al menos era bastante discreto para pasar desapercibido

Fue el cierre de la conversación lo que dejó a Sasori indudablemente satisfecho e inclusive sintió su ego acrecentarse cuando Naruto mostró el anillo que le había obsequiado, haciendo gala del compromiso. Era hilarante el hecho de que Naruto tuviera una amistad así pero a Sasori no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, ya que, Naruto era una persona muy sociable y carismática, cálido como el sol de verano e intenso como las aguas del océano

Cuando Gaara finalmente se aproximó hacia él, Sasori esperaba imperturbable por el rechazo del trato pero contrario a ello, el joven de ojos aguamarina casi le arrebata el papel de las manos para proceder a firmarlo

-¿Cuidaras bien de Naruto?- lo escuchó murmurar una vez dentro del despacho. Sasori sintió deseos de golpearlo por semejante cuestionamiento pero se controló a tiempo

-Ya lo estoy haciendo…

-Si le llega a pasar algo- Gaara alzó la mirada para confrontarlo pero Sasori no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Le molestó el reproche, sin duda alguna, sobretodo viniendo de su "doble"

-Creo que es muy tarde para proclamar advertencias- masculló guardando los documentos. –Además, lo haces con la persona equivocada. Tratas de demostrar que Naruto te importa pero no estuviste aquí cuando él necesitaba de tu compañía y apoyo. No reparaste en el infierno que vivió Naruto y francamente no te incumbe la relación que tenemos nosotros. Si te arrepientes de algo, créeme que no es lugar para lamentarse

El estoico semblante pareció querer descomponerse por momentos. Sasori no estuvo seguro si se trataba de enojo, vergüenza, incertidumbre o quizá todo a la vez pero tampoco se molestó por averiguarlo

Lo vio salir pensativo y algo en su interior le seguró que no volverían a verlo en un buen tiempo. Sinceramente, esperaba que así fuera…

Se vio obligado a recuperar la postura cuando Naruto fue a su encuentro, su semblante denotaba cierta frustración que, a Sasori no le pasó desapercibida

-¿Te dijo algo que te molestara?- preguntó pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros

Naruto abrió los labios, volvió a cerrarlos y miró hacia su derecha. Una clara señal de que se aproximaba una mentira

-Quería que cenáramos juntos

-Ah…- fue todo lo que atinó a decir Sasori en medio de la mortificación por una respuesta que seguramente no iba a gustarle. Irónicamente cada vez que suponía que las cosas mejorarían entre ambos, algo volvía a surgir que amenazaba su relación. Y él era patético, tanto por ser pesimista como por no tener nada que decir al respecto. Podía intentar disuadir a Naruto, pero definitivamente no lo haría, porque, entonces, estaría adoptando la misma postura de quien una vez fue la pareja de Naruto

Decidió que lo más prudente que podía hacer en condiciones así, era darle algo de tiempo a Naruto para que meditara la situación y no se viera forzado a precipitarse solo por darle gusto a él, o en su defecto, sentirse obligado a permanecer a su lado

No tenía muy buenas expectativas esta vez pero era lo mejor

Despacio, soltó a Naruto y se dio media vuelta, sus labios se tensaron ligeramente así que optó por continuar su camino sin mirar atrás. Habló sin darse vuelta

-Iré a terminar de perfeccionar algunas marionetas. Podemos reunirnos después, no tienes porque presionarte. Sabes que siempre estaré para ti y…- rayos, era pésimo para fingir y encubrir su estado de ánimo. Anteriormente nunca le había sucedido pero el estar con Naruto lo había ablandado de alguna extraña y curiosa manera

-Está bien- sonrió Naruto, sin comprender la evasiva del pelirrojo. –Podría ayudarte si quieres- añadió dubitativo

-No es necesario. Tienes un compromiso pendiente. Solo asegúrate de…

Sasori entornó la mirada al no poder completar la frase

"Tomar la decisión correcta"

Ni siquiera podía decírselo de frente. ¿Qué caso tenia?, él no conocía a ese tal Gaara, parecía una persona hostil pero sabía de antemano que no debía juzgar a las personas por su apariencia. No iba a entrometerse esta vez aunque anhelara hacerlo, no sería egoísta por el bienestar de Naruto. ¿Cómo podía competir a una amistad de años? , en cambio él tenía meses de conocer a Naruto y pese a estar dispuesto a dar la vida por él, la simple idea de hacerlo infeliz por retenerlo a su lado, bastaba para hacerlo ceder

El resto del día le pareció eterno. Las horas pasaban con inusitada lentitud y el hecho de no ver a Naruto por ningun lado, lo angustiaba todavía más, si es que eso era posible

Sasori suspiró al terminar de recorrer el parque en vano. Lo había estado buscando después de modificar las últimas marionetas que tenía pendientes. Ni en la piscina ni en su casa, en la juguetería era muy poco probable puesto que ya era muy tarde. Entonces se dio por vencido y accedió a aceptar lo que no quería. Naruto debía estar en alguna parte de la ciudad con Gaara

Sonrió con amargura y se devolvió nuevamente sobre sus pasos, cubriéndose esta vez con el cuello de la camisa para aminorar la sensación de frio. De estar Naruto con él, lo habría invitado a tomar un café. Le preguntaría seriamente qué era lo que había visto en Gaara y por supuesto que lo cuestionaría si sentía lo mismo por él. No obstante la situación era otra

Se detuvo en una cafetería y por varios minutos permaneció sentado, contemplando la taza humeante frente a él. De pronto se maldijo por no haber detenido a Naruto, por no insistir ni siquiera un poco. Se arrepintió de haber actuado tan indiferente pero supo que era tarde para lamentarse. Realmente era un estúpido por no demostrar mayor interés en el tema, por no haber hablado con Naruto y exponerle sus pensamientos

Tan jodidamente contradictorio

Sasori dejó el cambio correspondiente sobre la mesa y se encaminó a una de las plazas, si era necesario, buscaría a Naruto en casa uno de los establecimientos. No tenía muchas opciones en realidad

Fue alrededor de la media noche que Sasori desistió a la búsqueda, dando por sentado que Naruto había ido a otro lugar, había cientos de posibilidades albergadas en la ciudad. Incluso se cruzó momentáneamente por su cabeza la idea de que Naruto acudiera al hotel en el que se estuviera hospedando Gaara

De vuelta al departamento y paso a paso, cada parte de su cuerpo le pesaba. Realmente existía la posibilidad de que Naruto decidiera alejarse de su lado, después de todo, la primera persona a la que Naruto pensaba recurrir en medio de su silencioso tormento fue a él, a Gaara

Y pensar en lo dicho por el idiota de Hidan no lo ayudaba en nada

Entró al departamento y no se vio en la necesidad de encender las luces. Siguió de largo por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor, donde Naruto yacía sentado, apoyando su cabeza sobre ambos brazos

Se había quedado dormido esperándolo

-Na…- Sasori se abstuvo de hablar y en cambio recorrió un poco la silla para tomarlo en brazos. Naruto despertó antes de que llegaran a la recamara. Parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones y cuando finalmente se hubo espabilado, no dijo nada, se palpó los bolsillos del pantalón y su expresión denotó angustia

-¿En donde esta?

Sasori lo observó en silencio sin entender a lo que el rubio se refería. Naruto se dirigió nuevamente al comedor y tras agacharse y tocar el suelo, se incorporo más enérgico

-Creí que estarías con Gaara- comentó Sasori, restándole importancia a los hechos. Naruto sopló entre sus manos y afirmó su respuesta con un sutil movimiento de cabeza

-Estaba con Gaara

La respuesta le supo amarga a Sasori pero no lo demostró, tampoco mencionó lo que había estado haciendo momentos antes de regresar

-Me despedí de él porqué se marcha mañana…y también estuve en la plaza

Lo último desconcertó aun más a Sasori, quien, sorprendido, no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. Miró inquisitivamente a Naruto, esperando una explicación más precisa

-Dame tu mano- pidió Naruto, mirándolo divertido

Sasori reprimió la pregunta y optó por obedecer simplemente. Alargó su brazo y Naruto entrecerró los ojos

-Espero que Hidan no me haya mentido- comentó el rubio momentos antes de introducir el anillo. Gratamente sorprendido, Sasori contempló la pieza de joyería con un peculiar escorpión en la circunferencia. –Pensé que te gustaría este pero puedo cambiarlo por otro si quieres

-Es perfecto- se apresuró a decir Sasori, tomándolo de las mejillas para acariciar las marcas felinas con los pulgares. El alivio volvió a su cuerpo rápidamente al saber que Naruto no se iría de su lado. Por el contrario, acababa de demostrarle que él también añoraba contraer nupcias pronto

-Perdóname por haber dudado- musitó al estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Naruto parpadeó antes de corresponder con la misma efusividad a la muestra de afecto

Si había algo de lo que se arrepentía era de no haber conocido a Sasori antes. Siempre se dejaba influenciar por las exigencias de Sasuke cuando este último le ordenaba esperarlo en casa. Por él se alejó de sus amigos y también fue por su causa que se reprimió a hacer varias cosas

-¿Me…estabas buscando?- susurró, como si temiera escuchar la respuesta

-Lo hice. Después de arrepentirme por no haberte dicho nada, por no retenerte y pedirte que no fueras con él

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa lo del anillo. Por eso no te dije nada de lo que planeaba hacer- admitió Naruto, mirando su propio anillo resplandecer más que nunca

-Déjame adivinar, ¿te gastaste todos tus ahorros de lo que reuniste trabajando en la juguetería para comprarlo?

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, escuchó a Sasori suspirar y no supo cómo interpretarlo

-No lo necesitaba. Planeaba irme de la ciudad…- Sasori lo apartó de los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos, desconcertado por la repentina confesión. –Pero cambie de parecer cuando…ya sabes

Sasori sonrió ante lo hilarante que resultaba ver a Naruto nervioso. Ambos actuaban similar cuando se sentían incómodos pero sinceramente le costaba dilucidar quien había influenciado al contrario

-Te amo

Naruto alzó la mirada y permitió que los labios de ambos se unieran. Por el momento no lo admitiría pero estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que llegara el día de su boda


	8. Promesas

Aquí el capítulo final, gracias por leer!

-.-.-.-.-

El reloj marcaba escasos minutos para la hora acordada, casi todos los preparativos estaban listos. El salón había quedado en perfecto estado cuando Sasori fue a corroborar por última vez que estuviera todo en orden. Desde los aperitivos, el pastel, las mesas destinadas para los invitados y por supuesto la música clásica. Konan se había hecho cargo de la decoración y aunque le pareció un tanto extraño, Sasori terminó cediendo a la idea de los globos anexados a varias rosas de papel. Su compañera era bastante quisquillosa con el origami pero finalmente hasta él admitió que la decoración no había quedado del todo mal, le agradaba, no era demasiado ostentoso ni tampoco muy simple, todo acorde con los colores crema que había escogido para los manteles y cubre sillas

Se alisó la corbata del frac oscuro, y nervioso, volvió a mirarse en el espejo. De pronto se preguntaba si había olvidado algo o si no era muy tarde ya para que iniciaran las firmas del papeleo. Por lo menos el civil destinado para ellos estaba a escasos metros del salón, fue por ese motivo que Sasori optó por alquilarlo, a pesar de las insistencias de Naruto porque se llevara a cabo algo más…simple

¡¿Simple?!, si él ni siquiera estaba conforme, quería ofrecerle más de algún modo, quería que todo estuviera perfecto. Era un día especial después de todo, y lo ameritaba

-Vas a romperlo- rió Hidan, parándose junto al espejo. Sasori chasqueó la lengua, se acicaló el cabello y reprimió la pregunta en su garganta. Sin embargo, Hidan lo notó. –No debe tardar, a menos que se arrepienta y…

-No es momento para bromas- lo interrumpió Sasori, sin querer escuchar una sola palabra más. No estaba tan nervioso por los preparativos, pero el retraso de Naruto lo mantenía indudablemente frustrado y sabia que si continuaba escuchando a su descerebrado compañero, terminaría por creerle cualquier cosa

-Hereje- masculló Hidan, tomando asiento en una de las sillas más cercanas, sin dejar de mirar un solo segundo al nervioso pelirrojo que de vez en cuando se acicalaba el cabello o miraba su reloj de bolsillo sin poder contener una mueca de preocupación. -Eres del otro bando y encima te vas a casar…con un hombre. ¿Cuán disparatado puede ser eso?

-Tan disparatado como que te romperé la boca si no te callas, Hidan

El aludido fingió ponerse un cierre en la boca al recordar lo sucedido meses atrás, cuando Akatsuki había tenido que encubrir ciertos vestigios de un criminal en potencia. Si, su amigo no mentía, para nada

-¿Y…llevará vestido?- pasados unos minutos, Hidan comenzó a contagiarse del nerviosismo y la impaciencia, realmente estaba deseando ver a Naruto, o al menos saber porqué tardaba tanto. Tampoco soportaba ver al marionetista con ese semblante de desesperación que rara vez exhibía. Excepto cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con Naruto, Sasori mantenía su faceta antipática e indiferente

Desorientado por la pregunta, Sasori abrió y cerró la boca. Resultaba imposible no imaginarse a Naruto usando vestido y aquello lo perturbaba aun más. Apenas si estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento

-Hidan. Es la primera vez que me caso, y espero que la única- se encaminó hacia la mesa, sin poder contener mas las ansias y el nerviosismo, toda la adrenalina acumulada al no ver a Naruto cerca lo estaba alterando demasiado. –Así que, deja de preguntarme idioteces y hazme el favor de buscar a Naruto

-Como quieras- respondió el peliplata encogiéndose de hombros, abandonó su lugar en la mesa y no tuvo tiempo de salir del salón cuando su compañera se acercó haciendo un simple ademan de que Naruto esperaba afuera. Hidan asintió y volvió la mirada hacia Sasori, quien, inquieto, había comenzado a lustrar nuevamente sus zapatos. –Tu lince- imitó la voz de Chiyo y arrugó las facciones. -Te está esperando afuera- comentó, provocando la reacción esperada. Sasori soltó el pañuelo y se incorporó rápidamente, mirando en derredor a los recién llegados, había adolescentes por doquier y le costó relativamente poco asimilar que fueran los compañeros de colegio de Naruto. –Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no vendrá tu abuela?

-No lo creo- suspiró Sasori con reprimida nostalgia, a sabiendas de que su único familiar no estaría presente en ese momento de relevancia, aun recordaba la efímera llamada que concluyó con un prolongado silencio y después…nada, su abuela había cortado la llamada. –Es mejor así, quiero que Naruto se sienta cómodo

-Tsk, y lo dices como si nada, estas temblando como una gelatina- lo golpeó en el brazo a modo de camaradería y Sasori frunció el entrecejo al reparar en lo dicho

Caminó hasta la entrada del salón, pensando en lo vacío que había estado su vida hasta ese momento, no, hasta que conoció a Naruto y sintió aquel sutil cosquilleo al verlo sonreír con tanto carisma, por momentos apenándose y otros tantos apartando la mirada

Naruto se mordió el interior de las mejillas cuando visualizó al pelirrojo a la lejanía, tan apuesto que de inmediato se sintió inferior a él pero al mismo tiempo experimentó una sensación de inmensa alegría, un regocijo que no podía compararse con nada que haya hecho o presenciado antes. Se acomodó las mangas del frac blanco y se apenó un poco al notar la ausencia de su corbata, no sabía cómo anudarla y sabia que se hacía tarde así que decidió omitir ese detalle

Parpadeó cuando un potente flash lo cegó momentáneamente. Naruto se giró hacia su derecha y vio a Kakuzu sujetando una cámara. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sasori ya estaba entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y murmurándole lo bien que se veía en el oído, solo para que él lo escuchara, pero eso no impidió que su rostro ardiera por el cumplido que, sentía insignificante en comparación con lo atractivo que se veía su novio, no…su esposo

Ambos caminaron de la mano hasta la zona de registro. Naruto sintiendo claramente el desenfrenado ritmo de sus latidos y Sasori aguantando las inmensas ganas que sentía de besar a Naruto ahí mismo, enfrente de todos. Antes de que ingresaran, el fotógrafo que exhibía en su saco un gafete con el nombre de Zetsu, les pidió acomodarse para tomarles algunas fotografías juntos

Ante las primeras peticiones, Naruto se sintió algo tenso, trató de relajar sus facciones pero le costaba hacerlo, aun así, logró sonreír sinceramente. Las últimas tomas fueron más sencillas y Naruto no se reprimió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Sasori, este último lo tomó del mentón, miró hacia la cámara y nuevamente hacia Naruto

-¿Lo hago?- preguntó sin ocultar una radiante sonrisa. Naruto supo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Algo apenado, asintió en ademan y cerró los ojos. El beso duró escasos segundos pero fue suficiente para que ambos se relajaran finalmente, dejando de preocuparse por lo que sucedía a su alrededor para centrarse únicamente en lo que tenían que hacer

Habían derribado varios obstáculos para poder llegar a ese momento, a esa unión que representaba confianza y entrega mutua, un profundo amor que comenzó como una simple equivocación y un nimio malentendido. Entonces no eran el uno para el otro pero fue el momento decisivo para cambiar las vidas de ambos. No volvería a existir la soledad ni el sufrimiento para ninguno de los dos

Naruto pidió a dos de sus compañeros firmar las actas correspondientes. Días antes les había pedido a Haku y a Lee presentarse ese día no solo como sus invitados, sino también como sus testigos. Ya que él no contaba con familiares ni parientes lejanos, tenía la alternativa de escoger a dos compañeros de confianza

Por su parte, Sasori llamó a Konan, y Hidan no tardó en entrar, mascullándole quedamente al pasar junto a él que "era una vergüenza para Jashin" y otras cosas que Sasori no logró entender pero que pasó por alto dadas las circunstancias. Su compañero estaba especialmente irritante ese día aunque entendía que era la forma que tenia para ayudarlo a disipar el nerviosismo, haciendo que predominara el enojo. Ninguna de esas emociones era acertada de cualquier modo

Cuando llegó el momento de que ambos firmaran, siendo retenidos por el juez, quien les exigió pensar detenidamente la situación en caso de que decidieran posponerlo o que alguno de los dos no estuviera de acuerdo, los dos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa que no dejó nada a la duda. Se inclinaron sobre la mesa y firmaron a la par bajo sus respectivos nombres

Apenas salieron del registro, Sasori no contuvo las ganas de abrazar a Naruto, lo besó despacio en los labios, bajo la luminiscencia de los flashes y al terminar, rozó su nariz sobre la del rubio solo para hacerlo sonrojar

-¡Eh…! ¿Y el arroz?

-Hidan…

-¿No crees que fue demasiado?- cuestionó Naruto al ver los múltiples adornos sobre las mesas del salón. Sasori le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar

-Más bien, creo que no fue suficiente. ¿Estás consciente de que te amo, verdad?, y de que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz a partir de este momento

Los ojos azules tintinearon por la promesa, una que no esperó escuchar nunca en su anterior relación, cuando dependía completamente de alguien más y no comprendía el verdadero concepto del amor. Donde la tristeza, la soledad y la incomprensión predominaban cada uno de sus días, haciéndolos monótonos, huecos, tal como él se sentía entonces. Y a pesar de todo Naruto creyó que esa era la autentica felicidad, porque jamás conoció a nadie que se preocupara tanto por él, que lo protegiera y procurara lo mejor para él en todo momento

Fue por Sasori que logró recuperarse, tanto del contagio como de sus erróneos sentimientos. Cuando se creyó perdido y no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada por sí mismo, ni siquiera aceptar la ayuda que se le ofrecía. Tenía miedo de sincerarse, temor a abrir nuevamente su corazón a alguien más, y ese alguien resultó ser la mejor persona que había conocido en su vida

Claro que estaba enamorado de él, cuando veía a Sasori no podía sino sonreír por la felicidad que le generaba el momento. Ya no tenía miedo a terminar herido, de ninguna manera dudaba en las palabras de Sasori

Y quien reemplazó sus lágrimas por sonrisas, quien se mostró sincero desde el comienzo y la misma persona que le ofreció cuidarlo sin esperar nada a cambio, estaba ahí, junto a él. Naruto no podía sentirse más alegre aunque su vida dependiera de ello

-¡Un brindis por los novios!- silbó Hidan a escasos lugares de distancia. No fue necesario que lo repitiera cuando una mujer de avanzada edad procedió a entregar las respectivas copas, llenándolas a su vez con un poco de sidra

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar al ser la luz de uno de los reflectores dirigida únicamente hacia la pareja que yacía atónita y de pie a mitad del salón. Naruto se rascó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y su sonrisa se iluminó al reconocer a aquella mujer que, lentamente, se acercaba hacia ellos

-¿Abuela?- murmuró Sasori, incrédulo de ver a la aludida presente. Ahora que miraba mejor a su alrededor, todos estaban ahí, desde sus compañeros de trabajo hasta el único familiar que aún conservaba, sin mencionar a la persona que mas amaba y que, de repente, lo abrazó por la nuca en un gesto desprevenido. Inclusive en ese momento, su rayito de luz le brindaba su sonrisa más sincera y un cálido abrazo que lo conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas. Afortunadamente, Sasori no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a esa ni a ninguna otra sensación cuando Chiyo le ofreció a él y a Naruto dos copas de diferente tamaño. –Viniste- sonrió con fingida elegancia, pese a que en el fondo se sintiera escéptico ante tanto gozo. Más que nunca, se sintió completo, y añoró conservar esa sensación para siempre

Tomó la copa y ladeó el rostro para besar la mano de Naruto que aun reposaba sobre su hombro. Tuvo que sacar un pañuelo cuando se viró ligeramente para verlo a los ojos. Esos bellos ojos azules que ahora estaban empeñados en lagrimas de autentica felicidad. Un sentimiento reciproco y una dulce sonrisa que se le contagió de inmediato

-Claro que vine, eres mi único nieto y por nada del mundo me iba a perder este acontecimiento- replicó Chiyo, aferrando su bastón, mirando inquisitivamente el semblante del adolescente que, desde su postura y con esas líneas simétricas en las mejillas, parecía un autentico felino, y al verlo junto a su nieto no pudo menos que comprobar lo bien que se veían los dos, uno en compañía de otro, como dos gotas de agua destinadas a unirse

-Abuela- saludó Naruto, sonriendo con nerviosismo. –Me alegra verla de nuevo- extendió con timidez su mano y la anciana la rechazó rotundamente para estrecharlo con firmeza en un abrazo asfixiante

-Nada de formalismos conmigo, acabas de casarte con mi nieto, ahora eres parte de mi familia, te guste o no

En medio del inesperado abrazo, Naruto solo atinó a asentir. Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente antes de poder asimilarlas, correspondió al abrazo, sin poder retener las lágrimas de felicidad al saberse parte de una familia…

Ahora tenía una familia, estaba casado con el hombre que amaba y la felicidad iba en aumento. Tenía ahora todo lo que había anhelado desde su estancia en el orfelinato, no más soledad ni dolor. Sasori se había encargado de sanar viejas heridas y de crear en su lugar, momentos tan bellos y preciados como ese. Inconscientemente acababa de darle lo que más deseaba, un lugar al que pertenecer permanentemente

-Muchas gracias…- dijo en voz apenas audible y los aplausos cobraron intensidad. Sasori carraspeó incomodo al levantar la mirada a la potente luz blanquecina que le daba de lleno en el rostro. Sabía que debía ser obra de Hidan, pero no pudo reclamar nada cuando las copas fueron alzadas en el aire

Limpió con delicadeza los ojos de Naruto y entrelazó esta vez su brazo con el propio para hacer el brindis correspondiente, permitiendo que todos vieran lo felices que se sentían el uno con el otro, sin necesidad de palabras superfluas, habían pasado por varios momentos juntos para saber diferenciar lo que la mirada del contrario escondía y la veracidad de las múltiples sonrisas que, no estuvieron más presentes que en ese instante

-Felicidades-uno a uno se fueron aproximando para felicitarlos, y entre vítores y aplausos, la música dio inicio. Las primeras pistas fueron baladas acordes con el momento

Naruto amplió aun más la sonrisa al reconocer entre sus invitados al viejo Hiruzen, el rector de su colegio. Aceptó el firme apretón de manos sin saber qué decir por ello. Lo cierto era que le había dado muchos dolores de cabeza al anciano y tampoco esperaba que en realidad acudiera pero le alegraba haberse equivocado

-Todos merecemos ser felices alguna vez- suspiró el anciano, extendiendo un rollo de papel que Naruto aceptó, no sin cierta confusión de por medio. Desdobló la hoja y sus labios se tensaron al reparar en el escrito

Era su carta de buena conducta. La que no le habían entregado debido a las múltiples ausencias y demás pormenores que se habían suscitado cuando aun mantenía su relación con el Uchiha. Cuando permitía que las exigencias de su pareja fueran prioridad, sin importar que aquello significara tener que ausentarse uno o varios días a clases por alguna cita esporádica o celos en torno a sus compañeros de clase

-Buena suerte- se despidió Hiruzen, dirigiéndose hacia la salida

Naruto guardó deprisa la hoja y una idea espontanea se hizo presente al mirar hacia su derecha

-¡Espere, abuelo!- le dio alcance y lo tomó del brazo para evitar que se marchara. -¿Por qué no se queda un rato?, hay personas que estarían felices por bailar con usted, dattebayo- señaló en línea recta y Hiruzen le devolvió una mirada escéptica antes de negar en ademan

-Sigues siendo impredecible para mí- comentó encaminándose hacia Chiyo, esta esbozó una sonrisa relajada y aceptó con gusto la invitación a bailar un poco con aquel hombre tan bien parecido

-¿Me permites?- antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar al llamado, la mano de su esposo quedo suspendida frente a él, instándolo a que se uniera al baile. Naruto hizo un mohín de desconcierto antes de acceder, todavía incrédulo a lo que sucedía, aun esperando despertar de ese sueño y verse a sí mismo con alguien más, despertar en medio de amargas lagrimas al saber que nada era verdad

Se mordió con fuerza los labios al empezar a seguir los movimientos de Sasori y finos hilos de sangre escurrieron de sus comisuras hasta la barbilla

Cuando la pieza terminó, Sasori lo abrazó por la espalda, besó los rebeldes cabellos dorados y cuando sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, la angustia se acrecentó

-Dios ¿estás bien?- hurgó en los bolsillos en busca de mas pañuelos y corroboró que no llevaba mas consigo. Naruto afirmó prontamente, sintiendo apenas un leve ardor, complacido de estar en el mismo lugar y con la misma persona que lo había salvado, tanto de su estilo de vida como de si mismo

-Mejor que nunca- sonrió un poco y no se negó a que Sasori lo limpiara con la manga de su frac

Después de besarlo con brío al tenerlo entre sus brazos, Sasori decidió llevarlo nuevamente a la mesa, no a la que ellos tenían reservada sino a otra en específico

Naruto dudó pero al mirar a Sasori, comprobó que, efectivamente, quería que conviviera un poco con sus compañeros

Se sentó frente a Haku y sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo, le pidió con un gentil gesto que también tomara asiento junto a él. Sasori no lo pensó ni un solo segundo para obedecer

-Estoy triste, Naruto nii chan- comentó Konohamaru, haciéndose notar al ponerse de rodillas sobre la silla para sobresalir de entre los invitados. Naruto lo miró con alegría pero al mismo tiempo confundido por el comentario. –Este…- apuntó el niño con el tenedor a Sasori, quien, entornó levemente la mirada, ahora recordaba porque no le gustaban los niños. –Te tendrá para él solo y no podré verte más

Todos en la mesa rieron, salvo Sasori, quien, ligeramente ofendido, recargó la mejilla en su palma

-Sasori es una excelente persona, dattebayo- con una sonrisa, Naruto se despidió, excusándose con tener que hacer algo importante. Sasori se levantó de la mesa, un tanto desconcertado de que Naruto decidiera alejarse para hacer algo más, ¿Qué era más importante que estar con sus amigos?

Decidió seguirlo para preguntarle y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, tal vez se sentía mal y él había pasado desapercibidas sus reacciones hasta ese momento

Vio a Naruto sentarse en la mesa dispuesta para ellos y tras sentarse nuevamente, buscó hacer contacto visual con su pareja. Los ojos azules se posaron en los de él, entonces Sasori habló

-¿Sucede algo, te incomodé acaso o…?

-No- respondió tajante el rubio, cortando con cuidado la tarta de la mesa para servirse una porción. –Quiero estar contigo, eso es todo. Puedo hablar con ellos cualquier otro día pero ahora prefiero estar contigo

-No dejas de sorprenderme- Sasori ensanchó la sonrisa, alargó las manos para tomar las de Naruto pero se detuvo al recordar el arreglo que había dejado en otra de las mesas cuando llego al salón. -Ahora vuelvo- se dirigió a la quinta mesa del fondo, aliviado de ver el arreglo floral intacto, recordando haberle obsequiado a Naruto uno en aquella fiesta infantil tan desastrosa

El arreglo estaba conformado por rosas azules en su mayoría. Sasori lo tomó y lo llevó hasta la otra mesa

La reacción de Naruto no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, pareció dudar al tomarlo. Abstraído en sus pensamientos, Naruto observó detenidamente el arreglo. Anteriormente había pensado que las flores solo se obsequiaban cuando alguien quería pedir perdón o se sentía arrepentido de algo. Con Sasuke había sido así, sus obsequios florales estaban destinados con esos motivos

Naruto comprendió que esta vez no se debía a nada de eso, lo notó en la expresión neutral del pelirrojo. No estaba esperando nada a cambio, quizá quería dejarle eso ultimo en claro, que las rosas no significaban perdón, nada de lo que él supuso en todo ese tiempo. Las flores eran sinónimo de felicidad y no de tristeza, motivo de sonrisas, no de lágrimas, de esperanza y no de dolor

Y Naruto se vio a si mismo reflejado en esas bellas flores celestes

-Gracias- abrazó el ramo y la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, entre silenciosas miradas y algún gesto esporádico por parte de ambos. La música continuó sonando poco después, alentando a las parejas a aproximarse al centro del salón. Naruto accedió gustoso a la petición de Sasori, quien, afectuoso, lo tomó de la cintura para guiar mejor sus movimientos

-Sasori- musitó Naruto cuando la canción finalizó. Cerró a tiempo los ojos y el aludido desvió el beso hacia sus parpados antes de asentir en señal de estar escuchándolo. -¿Qué pensabas cuando me lo pediste?- bajó gradualmente la voz y se sintió estúpido por preguntar, pero la curiosidad le podía más en esos instantes. Nunca había cuestionado las decisiones de Sasori porque todas ellas resultaban favorables para ambos, aunque Sasori se centrara exclusivamente en él, en cómo se sentía, qué era lo que quería y si estaba seguro de ello

Pensándolo detenidamente y una vez que la siguiente melodía tuvo lugar, Sasori volvió a acercarlo a su cuerpo

-Aunque no lo parezca, tu también me cambiaste, Naruto- el susodicho retomó los pasos, escuchando atentamente lo que se le estaba diciendo, algo escéptico al pensar en que él influyera en lo mas mínimo a su pareja, había sido a la inversa sin lugar a dudas, por Sasori había renunciado a su anterior relación, logró superarlo y superarse a sí mismo, comprendió que su bienestar estaba por encima de lo demás y se valoró como lo que era y lo que valía realmente, aprendió a diferenciar el amor de la obsesión y de la dependencia emocional, estas últimas siendo los principales factores en la relación que tenia con Sasuke

-No es verdad, tú me ayudaste a mí. Yo solo…solo te traje problemas…- recordó con cierta amargura los incidentes con el Uchiha y todo lo que tuvo que pasar para recobrar su autoestima y comenzar a esforzarse por sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo motivado por Sasori

-Tu cambio fue más perceptible que el mío pero eso no significa que yo no lo haya experimentado- asintió Sasori, adecuándose al cambio de melodía. Naruto trastabilló pero los brazos del pelirrojo evitaron a tiempo su caída

Enrojeció de vergüenza pero se forzó a aparentar y desvió la mirada antes de aceptar de nueva cuenta la mano de su pareja

-Veras, solía ser bastante indiferente a varias cuestiones en mi vida. Eventos, reuniones, proyectos laborales, todo me pasaba desapercibido. Vivía abstraído en una rutina que yo mismo forje para evadir la soledad que día a día experimentaba. Sabía que me hacía falta algo pero nunca me detuve a pensar qué era y tampoco me esforcé demasiado en averiguarlo

Naruto le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Las baladas siguieron trascurriendo y Sasori lo tomó de la mano para sentir su calidez una vez más

-Cuando te conocí, lo único que pensé en todo el día fue…"ese chico es lindo. Debí pedirle una cita"

Divertido con el comentario, Naruto rió suavemente, le costaba imaginar que él hubiera provocado cualquier clase de cambio en Sasori, él lo había visto perfecto desde que lo conoció pero se sentía en la obligación de estar con Sasuke por temor a ser rechazado, sentía que le debía cada respiro a Sasuke y cuando se alejó de él, la sensación de agobio desapareció. Entristeció y se molestó consigo mismo por haber sido tan ignorante y permitir que su pareja lo tratara como un objeto

-No sabes cuánto me arrepentí de no haberte pedido tu numero- siguió diciendo Sasori, exhalando al recordar esa vaga nostalgia, siendo influido por la diferencia de edades y el hecho de desconocer la orientación sexual de Naruto. De haberlo sabido desde el comienzo, se habría ahorrado dolores de cabeza y quizá, tan solo quizá, pudo ayudarlo un poco antes. –Decidí que era impropio de mi parte sentirme atraído por esa idea en particular. Por un pensamiento que se volvió utopía hasta que volví a verte en la juguetería…extraño ¿no lo crees?, justo pensaba en renunciar a esa idea cuando volví a encontrarte. En realidad fue al revés pero…entiendes a lo que me refiero

-No sabía que trabajabas ahí- murmuró Naruto, mirando a las múltiples parejas en derredor, seguía sintiéndose como en un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar nunca. –Tampoco pensé que aceptarías la invitación pero…me alegro mucho que lo hicieras

-No creo en el destino. Ni en las casualidades- lo besó Sasori en el cuello y Naruto miró rápidamente en todas direcciones, apenado. –Pero me devolviste aquello que creí perdido. No pensé llegar a enamorarme de esta manera, sin embargo, es algo de lo que te estoy agradecido. Mi apatía se disipó mucho gracias a ti, Naruto. Nunca dudes de tus capacidades y si llegaras a hacerlo, te recordaré lo mucho que me importas y lo que significas para mi

La canción finalizó y después de despedir a los invitados, ambos decidieron salir a mirar las estrellas por la terraza, cansados pero al mismo tiempo rehusándose a ceder al sueño

-¿Te ocurre algo?- inquirió Sasori al notar la expresión melancólica del rubio. Este suspiró, negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Sasori

-Ese es el problema- respondió cerrando los ojos. –Nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Me alegra estar a tu lado. Te amo

Al llegar al departamento, Naruto miró fijamente el suelo y después volvió la mirada a Sasori, quien, complacido con su reacción, optó por bajarlo en la cama de su habitación. Lo colocó suavemente sobre esta y se posicionó sobre él

Los dos cerraron los ojos y fue Sasori quien unió los labios de ambos. Naruto entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasori, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse por la repentina caricia en sus pantalones

Exploró ansioso cada recoveco de la boca del rubio, este movía su lengua acorde a los movimientos de Sasori, un tanto desorientado por los sucesos de ese día. Del cambio que acababa de dar su vida, de las decisiones que lo habían llevado hasta ese punto. No existía mas el dolor, solo la felicidad, una enorme dicha al sentir su propio anillo rozar la tela del saco de Sasori

Era una sensación maravillosa y placentera para ambos el hecho de poder demostrarse su amor a través de un simple beso. Tras unos minutos, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, la respiración de los dos era agitada. Naruto miraba a Sasori con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas y Sasori en cambio lo miraba con deseo, lujuria

Volvió a besar al menor, pero esta vez el beso fue más ferviente que el anterior, denotaba entrega, dicha, pasión. Naruto se dejaba llevar por los roces labiales mientras Sasori le retiraba con desesperación las estorbosas prendas que integraban el frac blanco

El pelirrojo se separó un breve momento del beso para poder quitarse velozmente su propia vestimenta que no representaba más que una verdadera molestia

Naruto suspiró al saberse libre de sus prendas. Estaba sonrojado a más no poder, no era la primera vez que se entregaba a él pero si la primera en que compartían la cama más que como pareja o amantes, ahora eran esposos oficialmente y esa sensación superaba en creces a las que había sentido con anterioridad

A prisa, Sasori terminó de desabrocharse los pantalones y volvió a acomodarse sobre Naruto

-Te deseo- susurró sensualmente en el oído del menor para después unir sus labios nuevamente y recorrer con sus manos el suave y delicado cuerpo de su luz. Sus caricias eran suaves, delicadas a pesar de la gran desesperación que lo invadía por poseerlo de una vez, lo amaba con locura y procuraría demostrárselo en cada oportunidad

Con torpeza, Naruto acarició la espalda desnuda de Sasori, soltando pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando. El mayor descendió lentamente por su cuerpo, recorriendo con sus labios cada sección de la piel trigueña, repartiendo besos en todo su contorno, haciéndolo suspirar de placer

Se devolvió una vez más a su cuello, donde comenzó a morder ligeramente, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas que lo ponían aun más, si es que era posible. Sasori descendió otro poco y se detuvo al notar lo acelerada que estaba la respiración del menor

Un ligero gemido traicionó los labios de Naruto al no prever la siguiente acción del pelirrojo, quien, excitado y deseando complacer a su pareja a la vez, procedió a recorrer su miembro con la lengua de arriba abajo, provocando que Naruto arqueara inconscientemente la espalda por la leve corriente que estremeció su cuerpo

-Aahh…Sah-sori- Naruto soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como su miembro fue introducido de golpe en la boca del pelirrojo, este comenzó a succionar lentamente, gustoso de escuchar la voz ansiosa y contrariada al mismo tiempo. Era como una advertencia de que se detuviera pero seguía pidiéndole que continuara, y por supuesto, él lo hizo

Con dificultad, Naruto ahogaba sus propios gemidos que proclamaban el nombre de Sasori, mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero sentía su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente a causa de la agitación.

Quiso pedirle que se detuviera pero en cambio aferró las sabanas a sus costados y apretó aun más fuerte los parpados

Sasori aumentó el ritmo gradualmente, sacando y metiendo con rapidez el miembro a su boca. Naruto llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras los gemidos se volvían cada vez más fuertes, sin que pudiera ya contenerlos en lo más mínimo

El pelirrojo succionó un par de veces con mayor fuerza. Naruto no aguantó más y aunque trató de evitarlo, eyaculó en la boca del mayor. Su rostro adquirió toda una gama de tonalidades al ver a Sasori devolviéndole una mirada divertida

Naruto se incorporó cuando el mayor así lo quiso, tomándolo de la cintura para ayudarlo a posicionarse sobre su regazo. Recibió a cambio, suaves y tiernas caricias en la espalda. Naruto apretó los labios al sentir la punta del miembro lubricándolo

Se quejó un poco cuando Sasori empezó a penetrarlo lentamente pero fue silenciado tras unos segundos al ser tomado de la mejilla para que ladeara el rostro. Sus labios quedaron prendidos a los de Sasori y accedió a separarlos cuando este lamió su labio inferior

Continuó introduciéndose dentro de Naruto, procurando no lastimarlo, sin detenerse pero manteniendo el mismo ritmo a pesar de sentirse terriblemente dominado por el deseo

Las embestidas comenzaron segundos más tarde, cuando Sasori optó por acostumbrarlo en lugar de hacerlo esperar más tiempo, obligándolo a lidiar con ese dolor momentáneo que le generó un súbito calambre en la parte baja del abdomen. Aferró a Naruto de la cintura y aunque su atención estaba puesta en sus movimientos pélvicos, siguió besándolo con frenesí, ahogando los gemidos y jadeos de ambos con esa simple acción

Poco después se apartó de Naruto para recostarlo de nueva cuenta sobre la cama, buscando una posición más cómoda para ambos. Naruto se cubrió la boca al ser penetrado nuevamente, de una sola vez y en un punto lo suficientemente susceptible para querer hacerlo gritar

Una y otra vez, su espalda se arqueó, su cuerpo se contraía entre placenteros espasmos, y abrazó con fuerza a Sasori para mover por su cuenta las caderas, buscando aumentar el ritmo cuando se supo casi al límite

Accediendo a los movimientos, Sasori aceleró las penetraciones, haciéndolas más profundas a la vez que placenteras para ambos. Sin pensarlo y nublado por el placer, Naruto se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del pelirrojo, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Sasori continuó embistiéndolo vigorosamente hasta que sintió su miembro más presionado

El orgasmo los golpeó a ambos al cabo de unos segundos. Naruto se derramó en medio de ambos y Sasori terminó por correrse en el interior del rubio

Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama, con sus respiraciones agitadas y una sensación de fatiga mezclada con gozo. Naruto observó con ternura al mayor antes de acurrucarse contra su pecho

-Te amo- susurró Sasori al tiempo que volvía a colocar sus labios sobre los de Naruto, una promesa silenciosa que permanecería intacta por mucho tiempo


End file.
